London and Furious
by mmjayy1987
Summary: Gabriella Toretto faked her death to save her family. She now lives with Deckard Shaw where she has become his obsession. She has to manage to live her life where her family no longer exists. Will she finally give in to her new life or will she try her hardest to find her way back to her family? Sequel to What Do I Stand For. RATED M!
1. London Part 1

**AN: So here is the first chapter of the sequel of What Do I Stand For. This is based in London when Gabriella has to live with Shaw, it goes throughout the two years she was away from the gang. There will be flashbacks of the team and Dom, but they will only be in this story a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy this! Shaw doesn't know that his brother is dead until probably about six months later, since Jack is about two in the movie, and he finally seeks revenge I am assuming since he was on the run he didn't really find out about Owen until then. REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Fast and Furious franchise.**

Gabriella didn't know what to expect when she moved off the plane in London, England. She clung to her bag that was hanging on her shoulder as she looked around at her surroundings. Sure she had been through some shit in her life but she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She was scared to death. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know if this was a trap. Deckard Shaw's brother was still alive and Dom was the cause of him being in a coma. She knew he was going to kill her, it was just a matter of time. None of it made sense to her, none of it. What was so special about her that this man wanted her so bad? She couldn't wrap her mind around it at all. She looked over at Gavin, whose face was hard. She knew he was no longer the Gavin she knew. He made eye contact with her and for a split second, she knew in his eyes that everything was going to be okay. She took a deep breath as she began to follow the men. Her hands were shaking as they walked through the double doors of the building. "You can go, leave her here." His voice made her jump as she looked over at Gavin, who this time, didn't make eye contact with her. She took a deep breath as she set her stuff down on the floor before taking a seat herself. "Are you hungry?"  
"No." She replied softly. She didn't even know if he even heard her moving around. She put her hand in her lap as she looked at her surroundings. She suddenly became sad as tears sprung to her eyes. She shook her head trying to keep them from falling out. She covered her face with her hands as the tears betrayed her and fell down her face.

"I'm sure you have questions, I will answer whatever you want to know. Right now," Gabriella looked up. He was standing in front of her with a tissue hanging from his fingers. She reached for it. "I am going to show you where you will be staying. The house is just up the street from here. Grab your things and follow me." She didn't respond as she grabbed her bags from floor and followed him. There was a car waiting for them outside as she climbed in before it after giving her bags to the driver. She wiped her face again as she looked up at him as he entered the car. "The house." He replied before turning his attention back to her. He wasn't bad looking to look at. His head was shaved, but wasn't bald like Dom. He had hazel eyes that were literally staring into her soul. He wasn't huge but he was built, she could tell he worked out. "Are you finished?" He asked. Her head shot up to him.

"What?" She whispered.

"Looking me over, are you finished?"

She nodded her head at him as she turned to look out the window. She had never been to London before, it was beautiful. The sun was shining bright as she felt the car jerk. She looked over at Shaw again who was still looking at her. "Are you going to kill my brother?" She asked. He licked his bottom lip before shaking his head.

"Now why would you think that?"

She shook her head again. "Why did you want me then?"

"I have been watching you for quite some time now. Ever since your brother took on Braga back in Los Angeles, I had my eye on you the moment you moved to San Diego."

"What's so special about me?"

"You don't think you're special?" His eyes were soft. She looked out the window again. "My brother, you might know him, he has this soft spot for falling in love. He was in love once but she committed suicide a few years ago…"

"And you? Have you ever been in love?"

"I think its rubbish."

She nodded her head. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Don't." She whispered. "You don't get to do that."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Just kill me and get it over with." The car jolted again. She realized it had stopped as she looked out the window. They were at the house. It was huge. There was a fence surrounding the entire estate. The door opened as Shaw motioned for her to get out. She moved past him and climbed out of the car and looked up. The house was made of stone with two large statues standing on both sides of the entrance. She looked around at the land. Then she saw the gate. It was guarded by three men with guns. She shook her head as Shaw cleared his throat. She looked up at him. "You will be staying here."

"And where will you be staying?"

"I'll be staying here as well. You will have the west wing of the house, where I will be staying on the east. You will not have access to any computers, cell phones. You will be searched when we get inside. It would be best that you do not fight them, if they find something they will take it. Dinner will be at six o'clock sharp. You can come eat or you can starve. I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do. But I will not have you causing trouble."

She nodded her head as she took in a deep breath. "Ricardo will take your bags up to your room for you. You are more than welcome to look around. There are cameras in parts of the house. I have armed men set around the entire house. They are trained to kill."

She nodded her head again as she looked up just as Gavin walked out of the front door. She became relieved to see him standing there. Mario appeared next to him. "Show Gabriella to her quarters please. I will see you at dinner." Gabriella nodded her head as she moved forward following Ricardo into the house. "Search her." She heard Shaw. She stopped as she looked behind her, Gavin was standing there.

"I have a cell phone in my pocket." She replied. "That's all I have." Gavin nodded his head as he reached behind her grabbing the phone from her pocket. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Hold your arms out." She nodded her head as she lifted her arms and spread her legs. He ran the wand over her body. Her lip trembled as he set the wand down on the ground and began using his hands. She had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. When he was finished she turned away from him and walked up the stairs to where Ricardo was waiting for her. She wiped her face of the fallen tears as they walked to two double doors. He opened them both, revealing her room. It was huge. Vintage. She loved it. She walked in turning in a circle as she looked around. "Your bathroom is through those doors. Do you need anything else?" Gabriella shook her head as she walked into the bathroom. There was a free standing tub in the middle of the room. The shower was made of stone as well. She walked into it, the shower heads where built into the ceiling with two of them in the wall. She was amazed. This place was amazing. With what she knew about him, she couldn't understand why he had a place like this. The government wanted him dead but yet he had a mansion in the middle of London.

* * *

There was a knock on the door before Gavin and Mario walked in. She smiled at them as she sat on the bed. If one thing was certain she was happy Gavin was there with her. She didn't know what was going to happen or how her life was going to end up but she was so happy he was on her side. "I need the code to your phone."

"I haven't talked to anyone. They think I am dead, Gavin."

"We need to look in your phone."

"Does he know? Does he know that his brother is dead?"

Gavin shook his head. "So when he finds out, I am dead?"

"He will not hurt you."

"I'm so scared, Gavin." She wiped her face. "It's 1327."

"I will not let anything happen to you." He assured her.

"But what happens to my family when he finds out?"

Gavin didn't speak. "Shaw spoke of love in the car, is that what this is? He's in love with me?"

Someone cleared their throat behind them as Gabriella stood up. "Did you get the code?" Shaw was standing there.

"I need the code." Gavin said again eyeing her.

"I have memories on that phone. I have my life on there. What do you need with my phone?"

"Give us a minute. Leave the phone." Shaw demanded. Gavin handed the phone to Shaw before both him and Mario left the room. Gabriella moved toward the middle of the bed. "You gave up your life in Los Angeles. You faked your death, your family thinks you are dead."

"But they aren't dead to me." She whispered. He nodded his head. "You asked me if I was in love. I had the pleasure of being in love twice in my life. I was young with my first love, he was killed. Someone shot him twelve times. Then I met my love now, I don't know life without him but you took him from me. He watched as someone broke my neck. I can still hear him screaming for me as they drug his body by mine. I might never see him again. If you think that I will love you back you are wrong."

"Give me the code." He demanded. "We can do this the hard way, but I promise you I will get the code one way or another."

"1327." She replied. "The code is 1327."

* * *

He had left the room but she remained on the bed. She looked around the room as she felt the pain her heart begin to grow. She brought her legs up to her chest as she fell over on the bed and sobbed. "Dom, I'm so scared." She squeezed her eyes shut as the bed became soaked with her tears. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into but she was now regretting the decision she had made. She would give anything in the world to be with her family. She let her mind wonder what they were doing at that moment. As she thought about her family, she slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

He opened the door of the room as he sat at the dinner table for forty five minutes, he realized she wasn't coming. He stormed up to her room and knocked multiple times but no answer. He slowly walked in as she noticed she was on the bed in a ball. He rushed over to her pushing her on her back and feeling her neck for a pulse. He sighed as he realized she had one. He looked down at her peacefully sleeping, she was beautiful. He pushed the hair from her face and ran his hand down the side of her face. "If things were different, you would have always been mine." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Gabriella woke up to the darkness in the room, she didn't know she had slept the entire day away. She stretched her arms above her head and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. Her stomach growled. She didn't have a clue of what time it was as she walked to the door. She peeked outside before emerging and walking downstairs to the kitchen. She looked around for something to eat and settled on just having cereal. He had her favorite. It creeped her out that he knew so much about her but yet she only knew a little about him. "Late night snack?" Mario was behind her causing her to jump. "I saw you come downstairs."

"I didn't eat dinner, I was starving." She mentioned. "What time is it?"

"Midnight. You've been asleep for a while."

"I was tired." She pulled the milk from the refrigerator. "How long have you worked for Shaw?"

"About four years now." He pulled a spoon from the drawer and handed it to her.

"Do you have to watch everything that I do?" She sat down on the stool. She began eating the cereal realizing it definitely what she wanted.

"I am your security, yes." He smiled at her. "Like I said I heard you come from your room, its midnight so I didn't know what you were going to do."

"Does Shaw really think that I am going to try to escape this early in the game?"

"Actually, I'm pretty surprised you haven't tried to fight someone." Shaw appeared next to her. "You can leave." He pointed to Mario. She put her spoon down and sighed. "I had a plate made for you since you missed dinner. You were sleeping." She didn't respond. "I also have this for you." He had a cell phone in his hand. "This isn't yours, it doesn't work. You cannot get it to work. I transferred all your pictures on to it. And your playlist." She didn't reach for it so he put it on the counter next to her.

* * *

She threw away the rest of her cereal as she grabbed the phone from the counter and began to look through everything. He was right, they were all there. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. She brought the phone to her chest and closed her eyes. She moved up the stairs to her room and laid down on the bed as she began to look through all the pictures. She had everyone in them. She cried herself to sleep that night holding the phone to her chest. She didn't realize as she slept that night that this was going to be home for the rest of her life. She only had the memories left now, and the pictures that would soon become too much.

 **AN: Okay so this is the first chapter of the new story. You guys let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	2. London Part 2

**Los Angeles**

Dom stood in the kitchen putting the Corona to his mouth and downing it in one gulp. He heard the door open and close behind him just as Brian walked in. "You look like shit." This caused Dom to smirk. He threw the bottle in the trash before going over to the frig and grabbing another one. He popped the top off with his hand and put it to his mouth. "What's going on?"

"I didn't sleep last night."

"I didn't either." Brian sighed as he looked out the window. His family was already sitting around the picnic table outside. They were trying to start over. "It's good to be home though."

"Yeah, it is." Dom walked over to him. "It's amazing how nothing has changed about this place."

"It's going to take time, Dom. We are going to get through this."

"I woke up last night from a dead sleep. I swear I could hear her crying, she said _'I'm so scared, Dom.'_  
I ran to her room and she wasn't there."

"I see her all the time too."

Dom drank the rest of the beer, tossing into the trash, before walking to the door. "I'll see you out here, Brian."

* * *

 **London**

Gabriella stood at her window looking out over the land when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't bother looking back knowing they had already walked in. She had no privacy in his house. People come and go as they please. She sighed as she heard the footsteps approach her. "Would you like to do some shopping today?" Mario was there.

"Now why would you think Shaw would let me do that?"

"It was his idea." She turned around to Mario holding out something in his hand. "I know that you think you are in a prison right now and maybe you are but you chose this."

"That's bullshit." She snapped. "I was not given a choice. You knew what my decision was before I even said anything. Shaw isn't even here half the time. What does he expect me to do? Sit here and knit?"

"He's a busy man."

"Running from the government I'm sure keeps him very busy."

Mario began to laugh. "Shaw is a brilliant man. Nothing is in his name, to the government, they think Shaw is dead. He wouldn't be stupid enough to show his face in Europe, which is the best place for him to be. He doesn't flaunt that he is hiding, he's just is invisible.

"It seems that you admire him." She glared. "What team are you really playing on, Mario?"

He didn't speak. She shook her head turning back to the look out the window. "There is a car waiting for you outside. You can either get in it or you can rot in this room for the rest of your life. It's your choice."

"Now that is no way to speak to a lady." Shaw had entered the room causing Gabriella to jump. "But he does have a point. You get to choose how you live your life." He had something in his hand. "But you wear this and you don't speak to a soul." He threw the bag to her. She looked in it and began to laugh.

"Seriously? You want me to wear a blonde wig?" She pulled the wig out with an astonishing look on her face. Shaw's lips formed a smile.

"Well that's the first smile I've seen from you since you got here two weeks ago, I know it's smug but it will do."

Gabriella fixed her face. "What other precautions would you like me to take?"

"You wear this and you don't talk to anyone, you can buy whatever you want. There is no limit."

"Trying to buy my love, Shaw. It's not very gentlemen of you."

"I will be out of town this weekend, you are more than welcome to come with me," He looked over at her as she shook her head. "I figured that much, but I will not be back till Monday. Let's try to not tear this place apart until I get back." He turned to leave as she ripped the card from Mario's hand and glared at him. Shaw laughed as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"I'll meet you outside in five?"

"Sure."

* * *

It began a regular thing for Gabriella to be alone, well alone as she could be. Shaw was always gone, which she didn't mind, but it was becoming more and more boring as the days went on. She yearned to be home in Los Angeles with her family. She sat down on the couch in the sitting area and waited for Gavin. She had an agreement with him, he was to tell her about her family and how they were doing. This has been going on since the day that Shaw let her go shopping in town. She had spent more money that day than she had spent in her life. Part of her wanted to do it just to spite Shaw, but he saw the prices and nodded his head. The door opened as she jumped up. "Gavin, where have you been?"

"Working, Gabriella." He sighed running his hands over his face.

"What's going on?"

"Shaw wants you to come with him."

"Okay, to where?"

"Bali."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open. "What for?"

"It's where you will be spending the summer. I suggest you go get packed, we are leaving in an hour."

"What if I say no?"

"You don't have a choice, Gabriella so don't fight it."

"What is going on with my family?" She changed the subject.

"I'm not going to do that for you anymore either. It's too dangerous. Your family is fine as long as Shaw in the dark but you can't live here and be with Shaw while thinking about your family. It's over, Gabriella, you just have to accept it."

"Accept it? You want me to forget about my family?" She raised her voice. "What you are asking is impossible and I won't do it."

"You will, Gabriella. It's the only way this is going to work."

"You've both have turned into complete assholes and I don't even know what team you play for anymore."

"I play for your team." Gavin spat. "I'm trying to protect you while keeping myself alive. Don't you dare question where my loyalty lies." He pointed his finger in her face. "Now get your shit together and meet me at the car in thirty minutes."

* * *

Gabriella wiped her face of the fallen tears as she grabbed her clothes and began filling up a suitcase that was left on her bed. She was so angry that she couldn't see straight. "I see that you heard the news." Shaw was standing in her doorway as she shot around to him. She wiped her face again. "It was my decision to make, I figured you would want a change of scenery."

"What the government coming down on you that you have to get out of here for a while?" She spat.

"I don't like to be in the same place for a long time." His voice was strong like he had all the confidence in the world. "Bali is a nice place that I think you would enjoy."

"I'm with you, why would I enjoy it?" She moved over to the bed and looked around. Her phone, it was gone. "No." She began moving the pillows off and pulling the sheets off. It was missing.

"What is it?" He walked over to the bed.

"Where is it?" She yelled. She put her hands over her face taking in deep breaths.

"Where is what? What are you missing?"

"My phone!" She screamed.

"Boss…" Gavin walked in and stopped.

"YOU!" She screamed pointing her finger at him. "You can't take my family away from me. You can't make me forget them!"

"What's going on?" Gavin asked looking over at Shaw.

"Gabriella's phone is missing," Shaw spoke.

"You give it back to me!" Tears flowed down her face. She felt her chest become heavy as she tried to slow down her breathing but it began harder and harder with each breath she took. She was having a panic attack as Shaw rushed over to her grabbing her shoulders.

"Gabriella."

"I don't have your phone, Gabriella." Gavin stated.

She shoved Shaw's hands off of her before running out the room. She ran into an empty room shutting the door behind her before sliding down it as she sobbed. She finally had her breaking point. She was never going to see her family again. She was never going to laugh with them, cry with them. Her racing days were over with. They were only just a memory now. She leaned her head back. She had to forget them. She had to let them go or this was never going to work. It was killing her inside and she had only been gone for a month. She wiped her face as her chest jumped. She was going to Bali and she was going to start her life over because if she kept this one it was going to kill her.

* * *

She was the first person in the car as she leaned her head against the window. Her face was tear stained and her chest would just jump every now and then. She had made up her mind and it hurt like hell. It was the only way to survive the hell she was in. She had to forget that the house in Los Angeles, California no longer existed. The family that lived there, they no longer existed. She wiped her face as she heard the door open and someone climb in.

"I have the pictures saved on a computer, I can get them back for you." Shaw replied.

She shook her head. "I don't want them." She told him as she wiped her face.

"I will find out who took the phone, Gabriella."

"It doesn't matter."

He was silent. The car began to move as she looked over at him. "I wanted us to be alone as we rode to get on the plane. It's a seventeen hour flight, I'm sure you do not want to be anywhere near me on that flight."

She sniffed as she let out a laugh. "What makes you think that?"

"You made this choice to be with me, Gabriella."

"You gave me a choice between you and my brother, and my brother was going to die if I didn't come. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I know what kind of person you are."

"You don't know anything about me. Just because you had someone watch me for months and years of my life doesn't mean you now shit about me."

"You don't like to cry, but you do it often. You let your hair fall in your face when you cry and when you laugh. You love sunsets, I know that because I went through your phone. Your favorite car is a Jetta but you love Nissan GTRs, you take pride in your last name, you strive on your family, would you like me to continue?"

She shook her head. "And I know nothing about you."

"You know I am running from the government."

"Why?"

"I was an operative agent for clandestine operations. As an assassin, I went on to become a lieutenant where I was in the Special Boat Service from 1990 until the end of 1999. During this time in the military, I became known as an asset I guess you could say. They need me and I went where I was needed. In the year 2000 I became a Major in the Special Air Service, a position I spent the next eight years until 2008. I was no longer needed, my superiors sent a squad of men after me in order to kill me. However, they underestimated by ability to fight and they lost. I fell off the face of the earth then."

"Until me?"

"Until you." He gave a soft smile.

"It must be hard."

"What?"

"Not being wanted, being thrown away like a piece of trash." She looked out the window. "Why won't they just let you live your life in peace afterwards?"

"I killed an entire squad of British soldiers, I shit on peace a long time ago."

"Why me, Shaw?" She looked over at him again. "I know I've asked before and you think that I am just this gorgeous girl, but it doesn't make sense to me. There are gorgeous girls all over this world. What is so special about me?"

It was his turn to turn away. They didn't speak to each other the rest of the way to the air strip where a private jet was waiting on them to take to Bali, Indonesia.

* * *

Her body ached as she felt it being lifted from her seat. Her eyes shot open as she looked up to Shaw carrying her off the plane. "I can walk!" She exclaimed kicking her feet. He put her down on the ground as she straightened her clothes. "You could have woken me up!"

"You looked like you need the rest." He told her.

She sighed as she turned around. Her breath was taken from her as she looked at the sight in front of her. The sun was already setting; they were right on the beach. He had the plane land right on the beach. The sky was orange, pink, and blue. It was perfectly blended together as she walked towards the edge of the sand and stared out into the huge, turquoise ocean. It was beautiful. It was the most breath taking scene she had ever seen. A smile formed over her face as she let out a laugh. For a moment she forgot about her life. For a moment it was just her and the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. "It's beautiful isn't it?" And then the moment was ruined. "If you would like to take a walk you can, the house is just two miles down that way." He pointed down the beach. "I will have all your stuff taken for you." She didn't respond as she turned around to him. "Take your time."

"What no watch dog?"

"Mario will be behind you, but he will not be too close. This can be a dangerous place, Gabriella. I am just looking out for your safety."

She nodded her head. "Take your time." She watched as he walked away from her putting his cell phone back to his ear. His demeanor completely changed the moment he answered that phone call. He was back to being the Shaw she despised. She didn't know how this was going to work but she had to do it. She had to somehow live this life with Deckard Shaw and she had to be happy about it. She turned back to the ocean and closed her eyes as the slight breeze went through her hair, yeah she was going to be alright. She had to be.

 **AN: I think I like writing this story more than the rest and its only the second chapter! You guys let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	3. Bali

Another month had gone by for Gabriella, life in Bali didn't seem as complicated as she thought it would be. They were freer there. She was allowed to walk around by herself, well with Mario behind her, but she could never really find where he would be. She loved walking along the beach by herself and sitting there watching the most perfect sunsets. There was one every night and she made sure she never missed it. The set-up of the house was similar to the one in London, but maybe a little smaller. She had one half the house to herself and the other half was where Shaw stayed. He kept to himself, but every now and then he would make his presence known to her. He was kind. More kind than she expected him to be, she would catch him sometimes just staring at her. She wanted to yell and scream at him to stop but she never did. She could turn away and make it seem like she didn't care at all. His eyes were soft when he looked at her though, it was different. He didn't look at anyone else that way. With everyone else, his eyes were cold and they scared her. She didn't want to admit it, but he was growing on her and that scared her the most.

* * *

She walked out of her room shutting the door behind before she made her way towards the kitchen to get some food. She didn't like eating in the dinner room, she would always be by herself. She had to do some serious convincing to Shaw to let her have Netflix in her room. He, first off, didn't have a clue what that was. She had to explain to him that it was just an app that her watch TV shows and movies. It wasn't like she was trying to break into the White House. She had rolled her eyes at him causing him to laugh, but then he agreed. So that was her night, she would go down to the kitchen, get her something to eat, then take the food back to her room to watch Netflix. She had started watching the entire series of Greys Anatomy. Denny had just died and she had to find out what happened to Izzy. She ran her hand along the wall as she came to the dining room, there were candles lit. The shades were drawn, letting no light in from the outside. She walked in, amazed, as she turned in a circle. There had to be over a hundred candles light around the room. The table was set for two people. Shaw cleared his throat behind her causing her to jump. "My apologies, I did not meant to scare you."

"What is this?" She asked.

"Dinner."

"I can eat in my room like I always do, Shaw."

"Do you not think it would be easier on the both of us if you just called me Deckard?"

She cocked her head to the side and stared at him. "I guess not." He cleared his throat before straightening his jacket and walking over to a chair. He pulled it out. "Please have a seat."

"A candle lit dinner, are we serious?" She walked over and sat down in the chair. "What is this, Shaw? I don't want to do this."

"I had your favorite made."

"My favorite?" She bit her lip to keep from yelling at him. "And what would that be?"

"What is your favorite meal?"

"Sloppy joes." She spat.

He pushed his lips together to keep from laughing. "And your second favorite is…honey glazed chicken with pineapple slices, mashed potatoes, and green beans."

She snarled her lip but didn't speak. How the hell did he know that? "But maybe next time we can have sloppy joes."

She jerked the napkin off the table and put it in her lap without taking her eyes off of him. "I also have wine if you would like some. Moscato, right?"

"Okay, I get it. You know everything there is to know about me, but that doesn't mean anything. You can sit here and tell me everything until you are blue in the face but it will not change the fact that you are a killer and you want my family dead. Your brother tried to have my family killed."

"I am just trying to have a peaceful dinner with you, Gabriella."

"What do you think is going to happen? You think I am just going to fall in love with you, we get married, and have a whole bunch of kids?"

"No." He whispered. "I want you to be able to have a simple dinner with me without looking at me like I just came from the pits of hell."

She shook her head. "I'm trying, Shaw. I have been trying since we came to Bali, but I don't know what you want from me. I am here. I am with you, living in this gorgeous place with you. Thank you for letting me have my freedom here, I love being able to go out there and watch the sunset every night. I love being able to run on my own and not be afraid of getting shot by one of your men because they think I am running away." Tears formed in her eyes. "But this is not my home. You are not my family and you will never be. You are kind, but you are still so evil. So please just let me live my life here in peace. Don't plan dinners, don't plan anything for us, because it's not going to work." She pushed her chair back, throwing her napkin on the table, before storming out of the room. She didn't want to be in the house anymore, so she decided to run. She kicked her shoes off her feet before sprinting down the beach. "GABRIELLA!" She heard her name being yelled but she didn't care. She didn't stop. She steadied her breathing as she let the wonderfulness of Bali fill up her mind and take her away.

* * *

It wasn't moments after she had taken off running, she felt her body being tackled to the ground. Her face hit the sand as she felt her arms being jerked behind her as she let out a scream. She didn't know what was going on so she fought it. She kicked her legs knocking the guy off of her and rolling onto her back before kicking him in the face. She moved to get up but he grabbed her again bringing her down to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her throat as she began hitting him in the arms, she dug her fingernails into his skin bringing the blood to the surface. She gasped for breath but nothing came as she slapped his arms again, she couldn't breathe at all. He tightened his grip around her throat as the tears stung her eyes. She had sand all over her face from being thrown to the ground. Her eyes were slowly closing when all of the sudden she felt the air hit her lungs as her eyes shot open and she gasped for the air to fill up her body. She could breathe again. She put her hand to her throat. She wasn't sure what just happened but she didn't care at that moment, she could breathe again. "STOP!" Shaw's voice filled the air. He had a gun pointed at the man who tackled her.

"NO!" She had screamed, her voice was hoarse. She stood up grabbing his arm. "NO!" She screamed again. She still had her hand on her throat. His face was hard. He was pissed. He didn't lower the gun as he looked at her.

"She was running, you screamed her name, she didn't stop. I thought she was trying to run away."

"What gives you the right to touch her? You were not ordered to do anything!" Shaw yelled. The tears streamed down Gabriella's face as she continued to gasp for air. It wasn't filling up her lungs fast enough.

"Don't kill him." She whimpered. "Please."

Shaw lowered the gun. "You are a lucky man. You are to not touch her again, any of you!" He pointed around him, everyone was outside on the beach. "I give the orders around here." Gabriella sighed as she fell back to the sand still holding her throat.

"I can't breathe." She stated.

Shaw knelt down beside her moving her hair from her face. He put both of his hands on the sides of her face causing her to look at him. "You are bleeding." He stood up, picking her up in his arms. She kicked her legs for him to free her but he didn't budge. "Let's get you cleaned up." She just stared at him as they walked back to the house. He walked up to her bedroom, laying her softly down on the bed. He jerked the alcohol and swabs from Mario's hand before pointing to the door for him to leave.

"I have hired a bunch of assholes, it seems."

"I would agree with you." Her hand was still on her neck. Shaw set the supplies down on the floor before grabbing her hand to take a look at her now swollen neck. "So what you are a doctor now?"

"I have some medical training. Can you can breathe better now?"

She nodded her head. "It will bruise, but I would like to take a look at the cut on your forehead."

"It doesn't hurt."

"Lying to me isn't going to help you right now, Gabriella."

"I'm not lying to you."

He looked down at her as he poured some alcohol onto the swab and put it to her head. She groaned as she turned her head away from him. "Like I said," He put the swab on her table before covering another with alcohol. "I did not mean to upset you at dinner."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded his head. They sat there in silence as he continued to clean her up. She made a face causing him to laugh. "What is it?"

"I have sand in my mouth." She chewed making a crunchy noise.

"I will get you some water." He grabbed the dirty swabs from the table before standing up to leave.

"Shaw," He looked down her. "Thank you."

* * *

Los Angeles:

Dom moved from the garage to the outside as he walked over to Han who was smoking a cigarette. "You've been out here a long time."

"I'm just thinking."

"Tokyo?"

Han nodded his head. "I'll be back, Dom. I just think it's the right thing to do right now. I need to clear my mind. It's a mess right now."

"You have to do what's best for you, brother. You will always have a place here with us, you know that."

"I'm sorry about Gabriella, I wish so much that things were different."

"This life we live, we always knew we would lose the ones closest to us. I just never thought it would be her, you know. It's been four whole months and it feels like it was just yesterday we were in London fighting Shaw."

"I'm glad you decided to reopen this place, I know she would have wanted that." Han turned around and looked at the old garage with a smile. "I'll be seeing you, Dom." He slapped Dom on the shoulders. "Hey, if you are ever in Tokyo hit me up, I can probably show you a thing are two about racing."

"Oh yeah, what could you possibly show me?"

"Oh you'll see."

 **AN: AHHHHH! It's getting closer for Han, but I probably wont get into the 7** **th** **movie until probably about 4 more chapters. I still have some things up my sleeve before Shaw finds out about his brother, then shit will definitely hit the fan! Hope you guys are enjoying this! REVIEW!**


	4. Safari's and Stuff

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! it means sooo much! I have decided to rate this story M because there are going to be a lot sex scenes in this story. I just wanted to forwarn you guys! haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Time with Deckard Shaw was becoming bearable for Gabriella Toretto, she never thought it would happen, but it did. She found herself watching him more. The way he walked, the way he stood there while reading papers in his hand, his little smirk he would get when he would try to hide the fact that she had just pissed him off. She did that often, she knew what got under his skin. He was so soft towards her but still demanding, he had the confidence of a gentlemen but the anger of a killer. She could still remember the day that he held the gun to that man's head, she knew he was going to kill him. She could see it in his eyes. He had no remorse whatsoever. "Gabriella?" She was knocked from her thoughts as she continued to stare at him. Her eyes were wide as a smile formed on his face.

"What?" She asked. She was embarrassed.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

She didn't respond to him. "It's supposed to be beautiful the next few days before the bloody storm rolls in, I thought maybe we could go to a restaurant and have dinner together. Maybe we could…"

She didn't know what to say, she went to speak but nothing came out. Was it okay? The bad thing was she wanted to go. She continued to stare at him as all these thoughts were going through her head. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. She was supposed to hate him. "Gabriella?"

"Yeah, dinner sounds nice." She replied. She blinked her eyes rapidly as he nodded his head.

"I will have a dress sent to you, be ready by six o'clock."

She looked back down at the book she was reading but this time she couldn't even find the words on the page she was so distraught. "I will see you tonight." She heard him say before he left the room. She closed the book and bit her bottom lip, what the hell was she doing?

* * *

She had made up her mind that she wasn't going to go to dinner with him that night, she knew it was wrong and she wasn't going to do it. She threw the book down in the chair and stormed out to his part of the house. She hadn't been over there since they came to Bali. She walked to his door which was slightly open, lifting her hand to knock. "Yes, I need a dress in a size two…yes that would be perfect. Shoes in a size eight…yes…be here by four thirty. Do not be late." She chuckled before covering her mouth. "Yes, I need reservations for two, private dining. I would like a bottle of your best wine, chilled waiting for us when we get there…Six o'clock." He hung up the phone and turned towards the door. "Yes?"

"Hi." He opened the door revealing her standing there. She didn't know what to say so instead she held her hand up.

"What is it, Gabriella?" He walked over to the chair and sat down. She looked around his room, it was huge.

"I see you have been holding out on me. You got the largest room?"

He chuckled. "Your bathroom is bigger than mine. I thought it was an even trade since you love bathrooms so much."

There he went again, she had no idea how he knew so much about her but he did and it was annoying. "What's my favorite animal?" She asked him. He smirked.

"A penquin."

"Hm."

"Though you won't find too many of those in Bali. So, I would say your second favorite would be elephants."

"My favorite color?"

"Navy."

"Favorite movie?"

"Dirty Dancing."

"Instrument?"

"Saxophone." He laughed as his cell phone began to ring. "We can continue if you would like."

"Oh bite me." She snapped before walking out of his room. She could hear him laughing as he answered the phone. He definitely drove her crazy.

* * *

After her run, she had gone up to her room to get ready for dinner. As she walked in she noticed a two boxes sitting on her bed. She knew it was the dress and the shoes he had ordered and of course they were right on time. Even the people of Bali knew not to piss off Deckard Shaw. She slowly walked over to them and opened the smallest box first. It was her shoes, the heel wasn't too big, of course he knew she didn't like tall heels. She rolled her eyes as she tossed them on the bed and looked down at the white box. She took a deep breath as she opened it. The dress was an off white, halter top, with rhinestones spread out evenly across the dress. She took a deep breath as she walked over to the mirror and held it up against her body. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She smiled as she closed her eyes, she could still hear his voice as he would watch her. " _You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."_ Harrison's face just filled up her mind as the tears filled up her eyes. She missed him. She felt like a piece of her was missing and it was. She quickly wiped her face before throwing the dress of the bed and going to get into the shower. She had to stop doing that. This was her life now. She couldn't think about Harrison and what he was doing, if he was still sad, if he had moved on. She couldn't think about any of that because it didn't matter. She was there and he was…she shook her head of the thought as she let the hot water hit her body. He didn't exist anymore and that's how it had to be.

* * *

She took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror one last time, she was nervous. She didn't know why but she was super nervous. There was knock on the door but no one walked in this time. She made a face before walking over and opening the door. "Wow." He wasn't too dressed up but he looked nice. She gave a soft smile at him. "You look stunning."

"Thank you for the dress."

"You are welcome. Shall we?" He held at his hand for to lead the way. She nodded her head at him as she walked in front of him to wear the car was waiting to take them into town. "I hope you like Italian."

She made a face at him before rolling her eyes. "You enjoy rolling your eyes at me?"

"You enjoy annoying me?"

"Do I annoy you?" She straightened up in the seat before putting her seat belt on.

"You think you know everything there is to know about me. That's annoying."

"What would you like to know about me?"

She shook her head. "I don't care to know anything else about you, Shaw."

He nodded his head and it was silent. She cursed at herself for being so defensive but it came natural to her. She knew in her heart of hearts that this wasn't the right thing. "Will any of your men be joining us?"

"No. It's just me and you tonight."

She nodded her head before looking out the window.

* * *

Dinner was amazing, the Italian food at the restaurant was delicious and as much as she didn't want to she had to get desert. "Thank you for dinner." Gabriella replied. Shaw nodded his head at her. "Where is the car?"

"We aren't done." Shaw replied. "Follow me."

"Shaw, I can't eat anymore."

He chuckled before turning to her. "I think we have had enough food for the night, this is something else."

She nodded her head as she followed behind him. "Gabriella, you are not one of my men, please do not follow me like I am ordering you to do something."

"I don't know…"

"It doesn't matter, we are here." He pointed ahead. It was going on seven thirty and the sun was just now beginning to go down. She looked where he was pointing at the huge elephant waiting for her. Her eyes widened as she hurried over to it and ran her hand down its body. "It's a safari ride, you sit on his back and he takes you through the jungle."

"Are you coming?" She asked. He just looked at her before someone came over to her to help her up onto the elephant. She laughed as she threw her leg up and over the other side. She was high off the ground. "I think your elephant is behind me."

Shaw let out a laugh before covering his mouth. "If I have to do this, you are doing it." She told him. "So I would suggest you get over being the evil Shaw and just become Deckard for the night."

He nodded his head at her. "I can do that." He replied softly. She turned around and watched him climbed onto the elephant, she tried to control her laughter. He was not made to do this. He looked up at her with a smile on his face, she stopped laughing as she straightened her face and turned around. She felt nervous. She shook her head of the thought. The elephant began to move as she let out a squeal, this was amazing. They rode through the jungle, she could hear the monkey's as they came across them. "Would you like to hold one?"

"Yes!" She nodded her head quickly as the man helped her down from the elephant. She ran her hand down his body again before moving over to the monkey's that were waiting for her. She felt like a little kid again as she was told to sit down and hold her hands out. Just as she did, a monkey climbed on top of her wrapping its arms around her neck. She immediately embraced it as she laughed. She looked over at Shaw who was just staring at her. Nothing could take this moment away from her. The monkey didn't let her go as she ran her hand down its back. There were monkey's everywhere. She watched as Shaw climbed down from the elephant and walked over to her. "I think someone found a new friend."

"Can I keep him?" She asked with a laugh. Shaw chuckled shaking his head. She heard his cell phone go off as he looked at her. His eyes were soft as she gave him a soft smile. He had did this for her.

"Yes." His face was hard again. She turned away as she looked at the man.

"He likes you." He replied.

"I think so too." She laughed petting the monkey again.

"His name is Lou. He is just a baby, his mother died a few weeks ago. He has been lonely since then, the other monkeys do not like him. He likes to swing from the trees by himself."

"I know how that is." She looked over at Shaw. "It's okay, Lou. I know just how you feel."

* * *

The sun had finally set as Gabriella continued to hold the baby monkey. He had gone to sleep in her arms. Shaw hadn't come back from his phone call, she had leaned her head back against a tree and closed her eyes. "Gabriella." Shaw whispered. "I think they would like to have the little lad back so they can all go home." She leaned up and looked around.

"Do I have to give him back?" She asked with a smile. "He's so cute."

"We cannot have a monkey in the house." Shaw replied softly. "Between you and him, I would have to buy a completely new house just for myself."

That caused Gabriella to laugh as she lifted the monkey in her arms. He struggled a little but he finally let her go as she gave him back to the man. "We can walk from here."

"I didn't get to see the rest of the safari."

"Well I did learn something new about you tonight." Shaw replied. "You love monkey's as well."

She bowed her head as a slight smile formed on her face. "It's okay to smile and laugh, Gabriella. You deserve to have happiness, and though I cannot give you what you truly desire, I think this was a start."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess it is a start." They continued the walk back in silence. She had walked ahead of him as she let her mind wonder. This was the first night that she didn't think about her family.

* * *

They arrived back at the house just before ten o'clock. "Thank you for tonight, Sh—Deckard. I really enjoyed it."

Shaw bowed his head with a smile. "You are very welcome."

She nodded her head at him. "Goodnight, Gabriella." She went to leave but then stopped. She quickly turned around, walking up to him, and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She walked to her room just as Mario was coming out of his. "Hello."

"Did you two have fun tonight?"

She nodded her head. "I got to ride an elephant and play with a baby monkey."

"I saw the kiss." She nodded her head.

"And?"

"So whose team are you on now?"

She shook her head at him. "Fuck you, Mario!" She stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. She threw herself onto the bed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You are doing the right thing, Gabriella." Gavin was in her room. She shot up from the bed. "You deserve happiness, so just let it happen."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are. Shaw would never hurt you, you need to understand that. But I need you to understand that Dom and the rest of them, they are happy now. It's been five months now, they have moved on. It doesn't mean that they have forgotten you, you don't have to forget them. But you have to let them go."

"I know." She whispered. "Are they really happy?"

Gavin nodded his head before he stood up and walking over to her. "I took this picture." He showed his phone to her, Dom was holding Jack in his arms with a huge smile on his face. Brian and Mia were there."

"And Harrison?"

"He moved back to San Diego. He is running the garage there."

She nodded her head as she fought the tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Gavin."


	5. Happiness

**AN: Does anyone know how to get pictures on to this thing, I was going to put up two pictures for you guys to let yall get a glimpse at where they are staying in Bali? Oh well...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Six months, it had been six months and fourteen days since the first time Gabriella laid her eyes on Deckard Shaw. Things had definitely changed since then, she could tolerate him now. "Let's go!" She yelled from the door. She had the bag in her hand with the towels, sunscreen, and books in it. Deckard came walking down the hall shaking his head.

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

"I need you to embrace this spontaneity. Live a little, Shaw." She smirked.

"You are going to be the death of me." She laughed as they walked outside to the car. She climbed in first before looking over at him.

"Being the old man that you are, you might kill over soon. I need you to live your life to the fullest."

"I'm thirty six years old."

"Hm." She nodded her head not saying a word. She looked out the window with a smile on her face. Yeah things had definitely changed since the beginning of the year. She had learned about a watering hole that was 100 feet deep. You climbed on top of a rock and jumped down into the water. You could see straight down into the hole. That was where they were going and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Are you scared of heights?"

"No." Shaw shook his head. "This is a bad idea."

She gave an evil laugh rubbing her hands together. "If I do this, _I_ pick dinner tonight."

"We are doing this, Shaw." She smirked.

"Dinner?"

She shook her head looking out the window. "We are here!" She yelled jumping up. The car stopped as she climbed out and ran to the edge of the rock and looked down. It was just like she had seen it. Gavin had pulled it up on the computer for her. She was allowed on a computer now as long as one of Shaw's goons 'supervised' her. She had rolled her eyes at him but was grateful he was beginning to trust her.

"Come on!" She yelled ushering him to come over to him. She laughed as he hesitated. "Come on." She walked over to him grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the edge.

"We are jumping into this?" He eyed her. "This is complete rubbish."

"Yes. We are jumping into this." She began taking off her clothes as she looked over at him. "Is the big bad Shaw scared?"

He glared at her. "Prove it." She smirked at him before running to the edge and jumping into the water. The water was freezing as she came to the surface. She looked up and saw that he was still standing there. "Let's go, old man!"

"You talk so much shit." He mumbled causing her to laugh. She wiped her face from the water as she continued to kick her feet to stay afloat. He had taken off his shirt before he jumped down into the water below. She waited for him to come up but he didn't. She looked around the water until she felt her feet behind pulled, she held her breath as she went down in the water. She struggled to get to the top as she let out a laugh. He came to the surface with a smile on his face.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" She splashed him with water.

"It's bloody cold!" She splashed his again but this time he grabbed her hands stopping her. He pulled her close as she stopped what she was doing and stared at him. She could feel her heart racing and her breathing quicken.

"Shaw," She whispered.

"I want to kiss you." He replied.

"I'm not a good kisser." She replied taking a deep breath. She wanted him to kiss her but her mind was screaming so loud at her to stop.

"I find that hard to believe." He pulled her closer just as his lips touched hers. She kept her eyes open not knowing what to do, but she didn't pull away. She gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

He finally pulled away to catch his breath, she made eye contact with him before pushing him away and swimming to the rock. She climbed out immediately wrapping her arms around her body. She was freezing. She tried to find out how to get out of the hole, when she finally did she climbed up to the top. Shaw was right behind her as she jerked the bag up grabbing her towel out and wrapping it around her body. She was shivering. She didn't know if it was because of what she did or if she was actually cold. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he ran them down trying to warm her up. She looked to her side before he turned her around pushing the hair from her face. "Your lips are turning blue." He replied.

"We should probably go." She whispered.

"Let's get you warmed up first." He moved his hands up and down her shoulders. She looked down at his chest that was in front of her. He had hair, but it wasn't a lot. He was built like he had been working out most of his life. She lifted her hand up and ran it down is chest as he lifted her chin up to him. She looked into his eyes just as he leaned down and kissed her again. She knew it was wrong, but God it felt so right. Her body responded to him as he picked her up in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue in hers as she bit down on his lip causing him to groan. "Let's get you home."

She didn't know what took over her but she immediately pulled away from him and kicked her legs for him to let her go. "No." She gasped putting her hands to her mouth. "This isn't right, I shouldn't be doing this." She walked away from him. She walked straight past the car towards the road.

"Gabriella." He called after her. He went after her grabbing her arms stopping her. "You can't walk back to the house."

"I'm not having sex with you, Shaw. I'm not…"

"Gabriella, I wasn't trying to have sex with you."

She shook her head. "I don't know what I am doing!" She yelled putting her hands on top of her head. "This is crazy, I have gone crazy."

"You aren't crazy."

"I am not supposed to be doing this, I can't be kissing you, and doing these things with you."

"Why not?"

"It's not right!" She yelled. She was shivering. She longed for her towel that she let fall to the ground as she stormed off. "You are evil. You are an evil man, I can't do this." She whispered. He pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I'm anything you need me to be." He replied softly lifted her chin up. "I will not hurt you, Gabriella."

She closed her eyes nodding her head. "I know that."

"Then just let it whatever happens, happen." She nodded her head as he let her chin go. "You are shivering. I would like to get you home so you do not get sick. I do not want to take you to have sex with you. Can I do that?"

She nodded her head but didn't say a word. He put her hand in his and pulled her towards the car. She climbed in as he laid the towel over her before he grabbed the rest of their stuff. This time when he climbed in, he sat next to her. He put his arm around her and rubbed her arms.

* * *

She climbed out of the car not waiting on him to follow her, she rushed into the house and up to her room shutting the door behind her. She slid down it putting her hands in her face. She should be ashamed for what she did and what she was feeling, but she wasn't. She wasn't ashamed at all. She knew he wouldn't come after her so she decided to take a hot shower, she lifted herself up, she was still shaking but this time it was because of her being so nervous. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to run her hands up and down his body…she stopped herself shaking her head. She began taking off her bathing suit before grabbing some clothes to put on and laying them on her bed. She stopped as she moved her hands to her lips and ran her fingers along them before smiling.

* * *

Shaw moved towards her room, he had to talk to her, but he stopped when he heard a noise coming from another room. The door was slightly open as he pushed it opened. His fist clenched at the sight he saw, the two men jumped up with fear in their eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled causing them to jump. "SHE IS NAKED!" He screamed punching the screen with his hand. The monitor broke as he shoved his hand around of the men's throat. "I will kill you!" He threatened. "Who put a camera in her room?" The man didn't answer. "You have two fucking seconds to answer me or i will have your throat in my hand."

"We were told to put camera's in every room on the side of this house." The other man responded.

"By who?" Shaw turned his attention to him. He tightened his grip on the other guys throat. "You need to tell me, your friend here doesn't have much time."

"I don't know, honest."

Shaw nodded his head as he let the man down before snapping his neck. "You get out of here and you do not return or your head will be on my mantel tonight."

The man nodded his head before running out of the room. He turned around to Mario standing there. "Clean this mess up!" He demanded. He straightened his shirt before hurrying out of the room and over to Gabriella's. He pushed the door open and noticed she was standing at the edge of her bed with her fingers to her lips.

"SHAW!" She screamed as she hit the floor trying to cover her body. He moved past her and looked up in the corner of the room, he then looked around him to find a chair. He jerked the chair from her vanity and stood up ripping the camera from the wall. He threw it down on the ground before going into the bathroom. He had ripped another camera out the wall before storming out of her room. Gavin was standing outside waiting for him.

"You tell me right now who the fuck would put cameras in her room? You find out who did this!"

"Ricardo." Gavin stated. "He has taken off."

"I want them gone. All of them, you take them out of this house. I swear to God, if someone looks at her for any reason, I will have their hearts in my hand. You tell your mates, I will kill every single last person in this place!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Gabriella had gotten dressed before she moved to the door and walked towards the dining room. It was dinner time and she didn't know if Shaw was anywhere around after what happened earlier. Her hands were shaking as she walked in. He wasn't there. There weren't any settings on the table. She turned around. "He's angry." Gavin replied. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I saw."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head. "He's a scary person sometimes."

"He loves you."

She didn't respond as she nodded her head. "Where is he?"

"Outside on the beach."

She looked confused but didn't press it. She grabbed her sandals from the door and walked outside. She saw him standing at the edge of the ocean with his hands in his pockets. "Deckard." She wanted to make her presence known but she just walked up on him. "Are you okay?"

"No." His voice was hard.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

He slowly turned to face her. She was scared. He shook his head. "I don't trust people, I never have. So when I hired these men, I went through enough background checks to make sure I could trust them. I don't like being undermined. I don't like being betrayed."

"There were cameras in my room?"

"And your bathroom. I do not know how long they have been watching you."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"You have been undressing in there for months now."

She put her hand on his arm. "I'm okay though. No one hurt me." He nodded his head at her before putting his arm around her. "Did you kill him? Ricardo?"

He let out a laugh. "The bastard took off before I could." She let out a breath of relief. She didn't want to be cause of any dying there. He looked down at her. "I would like to kiss you again." She nodded her head at him as he leaned down placing his lips on hers. This time she closed her eyes. He didn't kiss her long but it was enough to give her goosebumps. He put his arm around her as they both stared out into in the ocean. "I see now why you love it out here so much."

"It's beautiful." She replied as she laid her head in his chest. She felt like this was honeymoon stage right now, but she kept in the back of her mind that his brother was still alive somewhere, it was just a matter of time before Deckard found out about him. It scared her to death, but right now she found herself being happy. It was something she thought she could never feel again but you did. She was happy.


	6. A Storms Coming

**AN: WARNING…a lot of sexual content in this chapter! A LOT!**

 **Explanation: Gabriella was given a choice, she was not kidnapped by Shaw. She was given the choice to either be with him or stay with her family and watch them get killed. She is living this life right now where she feels like she doesn't really have a choice but to survive and to do that she has to live with Shaw. Over the course of time she falls for him. This chapter explains why he is so obsessed with her. She also had her neck broken in front of her sister and boyfriend, her whole family thinks she is dead because she thought she was doing the right thing by saving them from Shaw. Stories are made up because people have imaginations, I don't like to stick to "reality" I like to change things up. Yeah maybe in real life a person wouldn't fall in love with someone like Shaw, but that's what is so great about stories, you can create anything.**

Gabriella tied the strings of her shoes before she put her hair into a pony tail. She looked in the mirror one last time before going out into the hallway. She had been cautious about changing in her room since the incident with the cameras. She found herself taking her clothes into her closet and putting them on there. She was paranoid she knew it, but she didn't care. She grabbed a banana from the kitchen before going outside onto the deck. She had running on the beach in shoes but it helped with the weight. "There is a storm coming, should you be running right now?" Mario asked. She laughed as she took a bit of the banana.

"It's perfectly sunny outside, I think I will be fine for a few hours."

"Shaw should be back shortly."

"Okay, good for him. Tell him I just went for a run."

"I just think…"

"Stop thinking, I do this every morning. We have had multiple storms here and nothing has happened. Just let it go, Mario. I will be fine." She didn't wait for him to respond as she threw the banana peel at him with a laugh before she took off running. She cut the music on the MP3 player Shaw had given her. She didn't want the phone back. She didn't want any phone. The music filled up her head phones as she let the running take over her mind. She ran four miles every day. It was two down the beach to a little sandwich shop where she would stop and get some water before she would run two more back to the house. They were the only house on the beach at that spot besides a tiny house about a mile down the beach. She never really saw anyone who lived there but she thought it was cute. She didn't think any more about anything as she let the run fill up her mind and take over. She had ran the two miles when she noticed the sun was gone and the sky was turning gray. "Great." She mumbled. She ran into the little shop, saying hi. They handed her a water. "Storm is coming. You need to get home."

"Thank you for the water, I will see you tomorrow." Gabriella didn't wait for a response as she ran out on to the beach. Rain had started to fall as she groaned. Shaw was going to be pissed. She took off running down the beach just as the wind began to pick up. She tried to pick up the speed but her legs were fighting her. She was exhausted as she fought against the wind. It was currently winning. The rain came down harder as she could see her house, she tried to push hard but there was no use. The wind was too strong. She looked to her side as she saw the board flying straight at her. "NO!" She screamed as it knocked her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground. She lifted herself up as the wind blew harder and harder, the rain was now hitting her in the face like rocks. "Help!" She screamed. She saw a figure standing on the deck. He came running towards her picking up in his arms and running towards house. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. She couldn't really understand him but she knew he was mad. They went running into the house towards his side. He ran into his room and into his bathroom. He had a closet connected. They went into it where he laid her down on the floor and grabbed her face in his hands. "Are you bloody stupid?"

"The sun was out, I didn't think it would come this fast."

"I told you there was a storm coming and you didn't listen."

"I thought I would make it back in time."

"You are bleeding…again."

"I got the shit knocked out of me by a board. It came out of nowhere."

"Let's get you cleaned up." There were silent as she listened to the window blowing outside the house.

"Are we safe in here?"

"Yes. The house might not be but this is the safest place. There are no windows in here. Lay back and let me clean this cut up." She laid down as he grabbed the first aid kit from corner of the little room. She laughed. He was prepared. "This is nothing to be laughing about."

"You just seem so prepared right now."

"They are all over the house, you seem to make a bloody mess sometimes."

"Pun intended?" She smirked. He couldn't help but smile back at her. After he was finished he lifted her up and examined the rest of her. "I'm fine." She rolled her eyes at him. He grabbed her chin jerking it toward him. She had a smile on her face knowing he hated that but he kissed her. A thunder cracked through the house causing it to shake. She jumped just as the lights went out. "This is not good."

"It's just a really bad storm. It will be over soon."

The thunder cracked again. He tightened his arm around her letting her know she was safe. "You are safe, love." She looked up at him, it was pitch black in the room. He grabbed something from a bag and turned it on. It was a lantern. The room filled up with light as she continued to stare. He moved a piece of her hair from her face before she leaned up and kissed him again.

* * *

He didn't pull away, he did quite the opposite actually. He jerked her into his lap as she straddled him and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept his hands in the small of her back. She pulled away from him hiding her face. "I'm disgusting."

"You are perfect." He breathed pulling her face back to his. "Don't ever think anything different." He put his lips back on hers. She felt his tongue invade her mouth before he bit down on her bottom lip. She trembled underneath him. Thunder cracked again causing her to jump. He tightened his grip as put her hands under his shirt and running them up his chest. He pulled away from her and stared at her as she nodded her head. "I'm okay." She whispered. She pulled his shirt up over his head before he pulled her back into a kiss. His hands had moved this time, they were down at the hem of her shirt. She moved her hips up and down as she heard him groan in her mouth. She let out a laugh knowing she was teasing him. His hands moved up her tank top where he stopped at the opening of her bra. He unhooked the sports bra before sliding his hands down to remove her shirt from her body. She lifted her hands in the air as she stared at him in his eyes. He removed her shirt throwing it on the ground. She removed her bra for him and tossed it behind her. He looked down her body as he moved his hands up and down over her breasts. She let her head fall back as he kissed each one. She could feel body responding to him as he moved her to her back. He placed his lips on hers as he kissed her so passionately. He moved his lips to her chin, then down her neck, across her shoulder blades, down her chest, to her navel, where he stopped just a the hem of her yoga pants. She was breathing heavily not knowing what he was about to do. Thunder cracked again causing her to jump which made him laugh. He pulled at her pants before pulling them completely down to her feet. She suddenly became self-concious and covered her boobs with her hands. "No." He breathed. "Don't you dare hide." He pushed her hands away before kissing her stomach, up to her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "You are trembling." He whispered.

"I'm scared to death." At least she was honest.

"Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head quickly. No she didn't want him to stop. She didn't want him to ever stop.

* * *

So he didn't. She moved her hand to his pants and began to unbutton them. Her hands were trembling as she fumbled with the buttons. "Love," Shaw stopped her. "We don't have to do this."

"Okay." She breathed. She stopped what she was doing as he lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his body and kissed his shoulder. She had gotten caught up in the moment but now that she had time to think, she was petrified. The last person she had had sex with was Harrison and it seemed like forever ago. "Can we just sit here for a minute?"

"We can do whatever you want to do." He rubbed his hand down the back of her head.

"I'm just…" She stopped. She lifted herself up and looked at him in the eyes. "Are you in love with me?"

He waited to respond as she took a deep breath. "I am very much in love with you, Gabriella."

She nodded her head. "I'm so scared." She whispered. "I'm scared of everything right now."

"It's okay to be scared." She nodded her head again. She looked down at her naked body and began to laugh.

"I am very naked."

"You are very beautiful." She turned her face but he stopped her. "Do not hide from me, Gabriella."

"Okay." He leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips. She felt her body respond again as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head as she placed her lips on his and kissed him again. She ran her tongue across his as he grabbed the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He laid her on her back again but this time he removed his own pants which caused her to laugh. He looked down at her as he ran his hands up her thighs and stopped at her panties. Her breath caught in her throat as he began to slide them down her legs. That was it, she was completely naked and completely vulnerable to this man. She felt the stumbled of his beard as he kissed her up her legs but stopped at her inner thigh. She had quit breathing by this point and just closed her eyes. He began kissing her again, she felt her stomach tighten as he was getting closer and closer to her. Her hands were tightening on the floor trying her hardest to grab onto to something to squeeze. She took in another breath just as his tongue hit her opening. She squeezed her hands lifting her body in the air as his tongue began to go back and forth. "Oh my gosh." She breathed out. She put her hands on his head as she ran them down his scalp. Her stomach clenched again as he moved in and out of her with his tongue. It felt amazing. She felt her body start to tremble. "Sha-oh my gosh!" She cried out. "I'm going-" He stopped.

"Not yet, love." He whispered in her ear. Her body relaxed back down as she watched him remove his underwear before climbing back on top of her. "You taste lovely." She smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be gentle." He slowly pushed himself inside of her causing her tense up. He lifted her into the air where she was straddling him again which took the pain away of him entering her. She took a deep breath as he became face to face with her. "I've got you." She began to move up and down as they continued to stare at each other. She could feel him, he was huge. He tangled his hands into the back of her hair, softly pulling it. She began moving a little faster with him still not tearing her eyes from his. He tightened his grip on her hair causing her to hiss through her teeth. They were having a battle now, she refused to break. She moved her hips in a circular motion causing his lips to spread into a smile. He closed his eyes letting her know she had won, she praised herself for the victory as she put her hands on his chest and pushing him down to the floor. He fell backwards staying on top of him moving her hips up and down and around. Thunder cracked again causing her to jump. She hadn't heard it since this all started but it scared her this time. It threw her concentration off. Shaw grabbed her butt with both hands, picking her up, and moving her to her back. He stayed inside of her as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He began to move again, in and out, in and out. She closed her eyes leaning her head back just as he quickened the pace. She arched her back just as he hit her g spot. She could feel her body trembling as she dug her nails into his back. She clenched her thighs together around his waist pulling herself up and bringing him back down to the floor. He let out a chuckle. He leaned up tangling his hand in her hair again and jerking. Her heard shot back as he picked her butt up with his other hand and began moving her faster and faster on his dick. Her stomach tightened as he kept pulling and she kept moving. "Oh my-fuck. I'm-" She couldn't breathe the words out.

"Yes." Shaw hissed. He moved faster and faster as she felt the feeling begin to overtake her entire body. She tightened her grip on his arm. "Come on, baby." It was getting closer as she squeezed her eyes shut. He never stopped the pace as her body finally gave in. It spread through her as her entire body began to tremble. She threw her head back. "AHHHH!" She let out a scream just as the thunder cracked again.

* * *

She slowly began to calm down as Deckard steadied his pace again. She was still trembling as she made eye contact with him. She was breathing heavily. He jerked her to the side and back onto her back. He began moving again this time at his own pace. She kept her eyes on him as he squeezed his shut. He held onto one of her legs as he began to move in and out of her. "Yes." She smiled. "Come on, Shaw." She was teasing him. He groaned. The pace was faster as she watched as the sweat pour down from his face. She tightened her legs around him just as his breathing became heavy.

"Fuck-" He had breathed out. She felt the inside of her become warm just as he had released. He jerked his body towards her a few more times before laying down with a sigh. She let out a laugh as he laid his head on her chest. Both of their breathing had begun to slow down as he lifted his head up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That was amazing." She replied.

"Yes indeed it was." He moved to the side before pulling her to lay on top of him. "I am exhausted."

Gabriella laughed. "I am too." She closed her eyes as he ran his hands through her hair. She took a deep breath in when she heard light snores coming from him. She laughed as she looked up, he was sound asleep. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes. She had never felt this way before, it was something different. She felt safe with him. She felt like she could do and being anything she wanted to be. She drifted off to sleep with that on her mind.

* * *

She felt his lips on her shoulder as her eyes slowly opened up. "Love, the storm is over." Shaw had whispered in her ear. She didn't know what time it was or even what day it was. "You going to get up." She groaned as she closed her eyes again. Her body was aching all over. She him chuckled as he kissed her shoulder again before he moved. She stopped him with her leg and rolled over to lay on his chest.

"I need to get up and see the damage to the house."

"No." She replied. He ran his hands through her hair with a sigh. "We can't stay in here all day."

She lifted her head up and looked at him. "You are beautiful." He replied causing her to smile. He leaned down pulling her closer to him and kissing her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes as she laid back down on his chest. They were silent for a little while until he spoke. He ran his fingers down her arm. "You asked me once if I have ever been in love and I told you no." Gabriella's eyes shot open. "You also asked why _you_. Her name was Anna and she was my wife. It was a long time ago but she was in a head on collision where a drunk driver killed her. She died instantly from the impact. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. You laugh just like her. When she would become embarrassed or shy, she would hide her face. When she cried, her eyes glistened. I can see her in you every day I lay my eyes on you."

"When was this?" She asked.

"I had just joined the military, I was overseas when it happened."

"So you became the worlds most feared soldier afterwards?"

"I was good at it."

She was silent for a moment. "How did Owen know about me? What did Jorge tell him that made him think of you?"

"He talked of a girl who was the spitting image of Anna. I love my brother but his perceptions are a little off when it comes to women so I had to see for myself. There wasnt anyone else like her in the world..."

"So you stalked me?" She smirked. He didn't respond. "As much as I hate to admit this, with the circumstances that we are in, I am really glad it's you that I am spending my time with."

"I will take that as a compliment." She looked up at him as he ran his hand down her face before bringing it up to his and kissing her. She rolled over on top of him, that's when she noticed he had put pants on. "I might have gotten up earlier."

"This is not fair." She replied with a smile. She leaned down letting her hair fall over his face as she kissed him again. She felt his hands cup her ass as he flipped her over onto her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she began to pull on his pants. They were sweatpants this time so they easily came off. She smirked at him pulled the rest of them down with her feet. He lifted her in the air again just as he entered her. She felt the sharp pain but it eased as she sat up straight. She deepened the kiss before biting down on his bottom lip. He groaned as he laid her back down on the floor. He began rocking his hips back and forth as she ran her hands down his chest. He was slow with each movement as he watched her. She bit her bottom lip as she made eye contact with him. They stared into each others soul but they both refused to break eye contact. He pushed harder into which caused her to close her eyes, he could hear him chuckle knowing he had won that round. Her eyes shot open as she glared him. She tightened her legs around his waist and pushed her body up causing him to roll over onto his back. She leaned down scratching him with her nails down his chest. He hissed. She threw her head back as she began to ride him. He felt so good to her. He leaned up as he began kissing her neck and her ear. He pushed deeper inside of her as she let out a gasp. That was it. He did it again. She let out a whimper as he went faster and deeper. She felt her stomach tighten. He continued to kiss her ear as she dug her nails into his back. "Sha-yes! Oh my-!" She yelled. She threw her head back as he held onto her the small of her back.

"Come on baby!" He hissed her in ear. "Come for me." She felt the release as her entire body began to shake, he hadn't stopped moving as her orgasm continued on. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Yes! Yes!" She yelled as he moved faster and faster. She felt it continue as she continued to tremble. She held on tight to him as his moments began to slow. She didn't want it to end as he tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her close. He began slowly moving inside of her as she straightened her back up and looked down at him. She immediately attached her lips to his and kissed him.

"You okay?" He asked pulling away from her.

"I want to do that again." She breathed.

"Oh we have forever." He kissed her shoulder. She still had her arms around his neck when he began moving inside of her again. "It's my turn, baby."

There was a knock on the door that caused Gabriella to jump. Her hands immediately flew to her breasts as she tried to cover them up. "Bloody hell!" Shaw yelled. "What?"

"Shaw, you might want to come out her and see this." Mario was there.

"Are you fucking serious?" He looked down at her. She knew play time was over with, so she slowly climbed off of him and began searching for her clothes. She really didn't want to put her running clothes back on so she grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it over her head. He glared down at her when he noticed she was getting dressed. He groaned as he jerked his pants on before opening the door. "This better be fucking good!" He was in Mario's face.

"This house is a disaster. Windows are broken, trees are down, the living area is flooded."

Shaw took a deep breath. "Get to your room, Gabriella. Pack a bag, we will be staying in a hotel tonight."

"Shaw, if you need to stay I will be fine by myself." Gabriella explained. "I can pack you a bag and go ahead and go. I know there are probably a lot of things you need to look over."

He didn't respond to her as Mario looked at her. She stared at him before nodding her head and walking out of the closet. His room seemed to be fine, but it also wasn't facing the ocean. She feared for the worst as she walked through the house and noticed windows were broken. The beautiful house was destroyed. She shook her head as she made her way towards her room. "Gabriella." Gavin stopped her. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Yeah, you too." She looked around. "This place is a mess."

He looked at her and noticed she was only wearing a shirt. "Um..." She didn't know what to say. "We had just..."

"You don't need to explain anything to me."

"Am I stupid?"

"Far from it. But I am afraid this adventure might have to come to an end."

"What? Why?"

"He cant hire people to fix the house without someone asking questions. It's too risky."

"No!" She yelled. "I want to stay here, I don't want to go anywhere else. We can figure something out."

"He wont do it and you know that, we can find somewhere better."

"What could be better than Bali?"

Gavin didn't respond as she turned away from him. "I would start packing, we should leave tonight."


	7. Bora Bora

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the kind words! I am not going to quit writing this story. I actually am almost finished writing, so I have most of the story already written! But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Gabriella had finished packing her stuff when she heard a soft knock on the door. "I was beginning to really love this place." She replied without looking up. "It was growing on me."

"We will go to another place with a beach, Gabriella."

"You don't get it do you?" She turned around to him. "This is _our_ place."

"We can make another place _our_ place. We just can't stay here anymore."

"I understand why we have to run, the storm ruined everything and it will take a lot of man power to make it the way it was. I just…" She shook her head. He walked over to her grabbing both of her shoulders in his hands. "Where would we go next?"

"You choose." He smiled down at her. "You pick the place this time."

She gave a little laugh as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Bora Bora, we can stay in one of those bungalows that is right on the water there."

"You like these long hour flights, huh?"

She squeezed her arms around him. "So?"

"Bora Bora it is then." He tilted her head up as he leaned down placing his lips on hers. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck to deepen the kiss when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. "You just fucking enjoy that don't you?" Shaw replied pulling away from her.

Gabriella let out a little laugh before she covered her mouth with her hand. It was really pissed him off when his men would interrupt him. "The car is ready when you are, sir. I have all of your bags in the SUV. I just need to get Gabriella's and we can be on our way."

"Great." Shaw nodded his head. Gabriella hit him slightly on the arm. "Well go ahead then."

"I just have a few more things to put into my bags but the rest of these are ready to go if you would like to take those." She replied pointing at the bags on the floor. Mario gathered the bags in his hands before he left the room. "You are so mean."

"He has a crush on you." This caused Gabriella to turned around to him again.

"Excuse me?"

"I can see it. The way he looks at you."

She began to laugh. "That is one of the biggest assholes I have ever met. It wouldn't happen."

"You thought I was an asshole." He smirked.

"And you still are." He grabbed her arm as she tried to move away. She began laughing as he picked her up his arms and threw her on the bed. "I really liked this bed."

"I can have it shipped to us." He was inches from her face. "I just want you with me, I don't care where we go or what we have with us."

"I'll be with you." She leaned up and kissed him. They laid there for a moment not breaking their lips from each other before Shaw finally pulled away.

"I have to go make sure everything is in order before we leave." She groaned before she let him go. He climbed off the bed before looking over at her. "We have plenty of time for that, love." He winked at her before leaving the room. She laughed as she climbed off the bed herself and finished packing her clothes.

* * *

She was the first person in the SUV, she knew Shaw was looking over the house. He was probably trying to find a way for them to stay but she knew it was no use. The damage from the storm really did a number on the house and it would cost a fortune to fix. There would be people in and out of the house and she knew he couldn't risk it. She let her mind wonder to the life he was living before her. He was a killer, he killed people, he is running from the government who want him dead. And she was in love with him. The thought just scared her to death, she didn't want to feel this way, but she did. He was gentle with her, he was kind, he treated her like she was a queen…she looked up at Mario who had climbed into the car. "I need you to stop doing whatever it is that you are doing before he kills you." She stated. Mario looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Shaw thinks you have a crush on me and whatever you do, that's fine. But he will hurt you, Mario."

"Gabriella, Shaw is a paranoid man. But I will keep my distance."

She looked out the window. "You two seem to be very close with each other these days."

"So what?" She asked.

"I never thought I would see the day, you literally forgot all about them didn't you? Do you even remember their names?"

Tears filled up her eyes as her head shot towards him. "You bastard." She whispered. "How dare you even bring them up! They are on my mind every day of my life but this is my life now. I have no choice in the matter."

"You are sleeping with the enemy!" He raised his voice. "You are in love with him aren't you?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "What do you think is going to happen when he finds out that your brother put his brother in a coma? Do you think he just going to keep this going on? You have got to be stupidest person if you think he loves you enough to keep him from killing your entire family. He will find out, Gabriella, and I don't think we will be able to protect you when he does."

She wiped her face of the tears as she looked out the window again. "I chose this life, Mario as well as you. I might never see my family again. What would you have me do? You want me to tell him everything right here and right now and see what he does. I hope he never finds out about his brother, but if he does then we will deal with it. Let's get one thing straight, my family is to never come out of your mouth again, do you hear me? I will kill you myself." She sat back against the seat pulling the sunglasses down over her eyes as the tears slid down her face. He was right. She knew he was right. She was over here playing house with Shaw but the moment he finds out about his brother she was going to lose it all. His love for her will not be enough to save her family from that and that scared her so much.

"He won't find out." She whispered.

* * *

The car door opened as Shaw climbed in next to her. She tried to hide her face but it wasn't any use, he knew something was wrong the moment he sat down. He ran his hand down her hair. "Love, what is it?"

She shook her head as she wiped her face. "It's something, tell me."

"I was just thinking about my family, I'm sorry." She replied softly. He sighed next to her, she didn't really expect him to say anything. There wasn't much for him to say. It had only been five months but it felt like a life time ago. They felt like they were in another life. "I just think I am tired. I will rest on the plane."

"I know that you think that I can't give you a life outside of killing and war, but I promise you, that you are safe with me."

"I know." She whispered. "Like I said, I am just really tired." She leaned her head against the window. She didn't mean to be distant from her but it stuck in her head what Mario told her. Was she just wasting her time with him right now? Was just she playing house until he finds out and kills her? Would he kill her? She let all these thoughts consume her as she looked over at him. He was still staring at her with a concerned look on his face. Right then she just wanted to spill everything to him. Beg him to not kill her, beg him not to kill her family, beg him to just run away with her and forget about everything. Would he do it? "Tell me." He whispered.

"I don't know how." She whispered back as the tears flowed down her face. He brought her into his lap wrapping his arms around her body. "Would you run away with me if I asked you to?"

"Yes."

"I would go anywhere with you, you know that." She lifted her head. "If it came down to it, I would go away and disappear forever."

"What is this, Gabriella?"

"I'm just so scared of what I am becoming when I am with you." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I feel free, Deck. You make me feel free."

"I don't want you to ever be scared of anything while you are with me, I will not let anything hurt you." He brought her back into his arms as she stared ahead. She wanted to tell him right then that she loved him right then but part of her couldn't bring herself to say the words.

* * *

He was right, she picked the farthest places away from each other. They were on another flight that was just as long as London to Bali. She spent thirteen hours this time seated next to Shaw as he read a magazine or flipped through paper work. She couldn't understand what kind of job he did, but it brought money in. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what he did. She had finally settled down after the scare in the car. Her mind would still wonder to her family and their safety but she couldn't worry about that right now. She had to focus on the present and right now the present was perfect. She laid her book down on the seat and looked up at Shaw. He was deep into the paper work to even notice she was looking at him. She scooted closer and put her lips to his ear. "Yes." He smirked.

"I'm bored." She whispered back. Her lips touched his ear again. "Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes." She didn't wait for him to respond as she moved from her seat towards the bathroom. She could hear him chuckle as a smile formed on her face as she passed Mario. She walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her before hoping up onto the sink. She laughed at herself as she waited for him to show up. The door flew open as Shaw walked in. She giggled as he put his finger to his lips. She put her finger to her lips as well, mocking him. She grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her and down as she placed her lips on his. Thank God she decided to wear a dress today, it wouldn't be so simple if she hadn't. He put his hands under her butt lifting the dress up. She fumbled with his pants as she finally got them unbuttoned and pulled them down. He put his fingers in her panties before sliding them down to her ankles. She smirked at him before biting her bottom lip. He grabbed her chin with his hand as he crashed his lips onto hers just as he entered her. She moaned as he lifted her in the air. When he set her back down she was only half on the sink as he held the bottom half of her in his hands. He pressed her hips down as he began to thrust back and forth. She bit her lip again as she leaned her head back. God he felt so good. "Flip over." He replied causing her to lose her concentration. Her eyes shot open as he removed himself from her. She whimpered causing him to laugh. He removed her from the sink and turned her arm pushing her head down and like that he was in her again. He tangled his hand in her hair, jerking as she looked at him in the mirror. She smirked at him watching his every move as he began to thrust harder and harder into her. With every thrust he pulled her hair, they never broke eye contact. She opened her mouth to moan but he shushed her. She glared at him causing him to tighten his grip on her hair. A hiss came from her mouth as he thrusted harder and harder into, she closed her eyes letting him take over her. "Open your eyes!" He snapped. "I want to see you!" Her eyes flew open as she stared at him the mirror. She wanted to touch him, hold him but it wasn't possible right now. The bathroom was small. She continued to watch him as her stomach began to clench, she could feel the orgasm rising up in her as she squeezed her eyes close, she didn't care if he could see her anymore. He moved faster and faster as she opened her mouth. His hand immediately flew over it as she leaned her head back against him, her entire body began to tremble as it released. He held onto her kissing her neck as she fell apart in his arms.

* * *

Once she stopped she looked at him in the mirror where he was smiling down at her. She rolled her eyes as she turned her body around to him. "I like seeing you like this." He replied kissing her softly on top of the head. "Vulnerable. You are so beautiful."

She shook her head as she bowed her head. "What did I say about hiding from me?" He lifted her chin up

'You just make me feel…" She shook her head. "Like I am the only girl in the world."

"Oh but love, you are." She smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away from him as the plane jolted. "We should probably go sit back down." She let out a laugh before nodding her head in agreement. She knelt down trying to pull her panties back up when the plane jolted again, she fell forward knocking into him. "Turbulance, love. There is nothing to worry about." He told her as he noticed the fear in her eyes. She nodded her head as she turned around to fix her hair and makeup in the mirror. Once she finished he opened the door as she followed. She couldn't help but let embarrassment overcome her as she walked through the aisle of the private jet back to her seat. She didn't look back at Mario this time knowing exactly what he was thinking. She took her seat next to Shaw, grabbing her book and began to read again. She felt his hand on her knee as she looked up at him with a smile. She yawned stretching her arms above her head before she put the book down and laid her head on his arm. She let sleep take over her knowing it was would get her to Bora Bora faster.

* * *

" _What are you doing?" Dom asked her. "You are going to get yourself killed!"_

" _I know what I am doing, Dom. Just let it go." Gabriella jerked her arm from her brother._

" _He already knows, Gabriella. You will not be able to change his mind this time."_

" _He doesn't know, and won't ever know. Just leave me alone, Dom. I can handle this. I know what I am doing."_

 _She turned to walk away from him as he grabbed her arm again. "Dom,' she turned to face him. "No." She gasped as she saw the blood coming from his mouth._

" _Gabriella, run." Dom hit the ground as he clutched his hand to his chest. She looked up at Shaw who was holding the gun, pointing it directly at her. "NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as she shot up from the seat of the plane. The entire plane was shaking as Shaw grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Tears were streaming down her face as she held on tight. She looked up at the man she loved who was looking at her. His face was serious knowing she was dreaming about something. She laid her head back down hoping the plane would stop, she didn't like this. She squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell Shaw the truth about his brother before he finds out from someone else. She would tell him the truth and everything would be okay. They would be together in Bora Bora and nothing would stop them from being together. Her love was enough, she just knew it.


	8. Secrets and Lies

**AN: So those wondering how Gabriella fell in love with him so fast, in her mind she thinks she is in love with him. But I promise the words don't come out of her mouth for a while. She does love him but it scares her to death to say the words because then it makes everything real. it makes their relationship real and their relationship is based on a lie right now.**

Gabriella was the first off the plane as she hurried down the stairs and stopped at the edge of the road. Shaw had done it again, he landed the damn plane on the beach. Her hands shook as she stared out into the wide open space. "Gabr…" She shot around as she heard the sound of a cell phone ringing. Her heart was pounding. "Shaw…interesting…just keep me posted." He hung up the phone as he ran his hands over the top of his head. "Mario, get our bags. Leave one of the cars here, we will meet you at the house." Mario nodded his head as Gabriella looked over at him. She turned back towards the beach and sighed. "You still shaken up from the ride?" His hands were on her shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut, nodding her head.

"Who was that on the phone?" Gabriella asked softly afraid her voice would give her away.

"Owen had asked for my help in something, I hadn't heard from him since. I was calling to check in on him but it seems that he has taken off without a word." Her heart jumped into her throat. She felt her body tense up as he turned around to her. "Love, you are still shaking."

"Would they find us here, Deck?" Her voice was trembling. "Anyone, could anyone find us here?"

"No." He whispered. "With the rate that we are going, I don't believe anyone would be able to find us."

"As long as we keep running, we are safe?"

He nodded his head at her. "Gab, you haven't been acting the same since we left Bali. Would you like to explain to me what is going on?"

"I know that you are in love with me, I can see it every time you look at me. I can feel it when you touch me, when you speak to me." She took a deep breath. "I can feel myself just letting go of everything and giving you myself completely. Even though the choice I was given wasn't even really a choice, I still want to be here with you. I miss my family. I do. But being with you just feels right. And that scares me to death. I'm not supposed to feel this way. People don't fall in love with someone who has threatened to kill their family, whose brother threatened their family. You took me from my life where my family thinks I am dead but all I can think about it being with you." Tears threatened her eyes. "And I am so afraid that this isn't going to last forever."

"Why not?" He whispered.

"Because I haven't been-"

"Shaw!" Gavin was standing behind them. She drew in a breath as she turned around to face Gavin. She wiped her face of the fallen tears. Shaw looked over at her as she stared at him.

"I…"

"Go, I'll be fine." She replied. She turned around and began walking towards the beach. She felt her chest jump as she held herself tight. She couldn't love this man. She couldn't let herself fall in love with him when she is constantly lying to him. She had to continue to lie to him to keep her safe. To keep everyone safe, Shaw could not know about his brother. They had to continue to move. He couldn't get word about him, not now, not ever. She wiped her face again of the fallen tears when she felt more wetness hit her in the face. She looked up at the dark sky as rain began to fall. She closed her eyes as she became soaked the harder the rain fell down.

* * *

She had sat there as the rain continued to pour down when she heard a twig snap behind her. "You would make a horrible spy." She replied still staring straight ahead. She heard his chuckle as he sat down next to her. She looked over at him. He was completely soaked from the rain, she could see straight through the white button up he was wearing. "I was hoping we would get here, we would have some dinner, and I could take you into our new bedroom and do as I please to you." He stated. She looked away from him. "But it seems that something has you upset."

"I fell asleep on the plane and I had a dream. My brother was in it. He was so mad at me for doing what I am doing, if I were to ever see him again, I know he would be angry with me. I don't care about that. I chose this. I chose to be with you. But I turned around to leave him and when he grabbed my arm, he had blood all over him and you were standing there with a gun."

"Gab…" He whispered.

"When I was a teenager, I was dating a guy named Johnny Tran. No one liked him because of who his father was, he was a part of the Yakuza. Johnny was there with me through everything. My father died and I turned to racing. I was good at it. I use to race every Tuesday until I was put into a wall. Someone tried to kill me because of my father. Johnny had to make a choice when he turned eighteen. He chose Yakuza over me. He's the one who killed Jesse. He drove by our house and just lit it up with bullets. Dom left me that day. I didn't see him for quite a while and the only reason he came back was because his girlfriend was dead. I spent my time in San Diego trying to build something I knew would make my father proud of me. People die around me. I don't know why you wanted me, I know it had something to do with your wife but it still doesn't make sense to me. All I have known my entire life is death, my father died at sixteen and death has followed since."

"Gabriella..." He grabbed her hand and put it to his mouth.

"Would you do anything to protect your brother?" He nodded his head. "You would kill for him? Lie for him?"

"Yes." He moved her over to his lap as he ran his hand down her hair. "As I know you would do for your brother. I know how you feel about your family, Gab. It's okay to feel those things. I never asked for you to forget them or to not fight for them. Me and Owen, yes we were close once, but when Miranda killed herself...it killed him too. He went chaotic and just did the stupidest things. I can't protect him forever." She nodded her head at him as he moved her hair behind her ear. "I know what I asked of you, Gabriella, and I hope one day you can forgive me for asking you such a thing. I do not like to see you sad or upset. I don't want to be this horrible man that you think that I am..."

"I don-"

"You do. I think you let yourself feel this way towards me because it is easy. It's easier to be with someone then to hate them and fight them all the time. I know what kind of person I am...or who I was. But I can feel this change on me and I blame you for that." She gave a small laugh as she put her forehead on his. "I'm here with you because I don't have anywhere else I would rather be. If I have to live my life on the run then I am happy that you are by my side." She nodded her head. "But my brother is also my life and I would die for him the same." She just stared at him in his eyes as if she could see into his soul. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about her family. He would die for his brother as she would die for hers. She knew in her heart of hearts that Shaw could never know what happened to his brother. She wouldn't be the one to tell him. She would carry this to the grave. She put her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

They climbed into the SUV waiting for them when Shaw reached over grabbing her hand and kissing it. "I have some business I need to attend to when we get to the house, it just some things going on in London. How about you get everything situated in the room and then we can go grab some dinner."

"What happened to getting dinner and taking me to the bedroom to do as you please?" Gabriella smirked. "It's fine. I actually would like to go running…" She looked out the window as she noticed them passing the beach.

"I didn't get a house on the beach this time. I figured if you liked it as much as you liked the house in Bali, we could keep this one a little longer. If a storm comes, the damage will not be as bad."

She nodded her head. "Still, I would like to go running."

"Will you take someone with you?"

She bit the inside of her lip as she took a deep breath. "Yeah, I will take Mario. He seems to enjoy running as well." So this was how it was going to be, she couldn't fully be in love with him, not with the secret she was keeping from him. Part of her wished that Gavin never told her. She wished that she was forced to be there, it would be easier. She felt the car come to a stop as she looked over at him, he turned the keys in the ignition before throwing them beside him. "What?" She asked.

"I can just do my work later on…" Gabriella began to laugh, shaking her head.

"I promise you that I will be fine. You are the only one who thinks that Mario has something for me. I will see you when I get back and maybe we can talk about what exactly you were going to do to me in the bedroom." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips before hoping out of the car. She ran her finger under her eye trying to keep the tears from falling. She hurried into the house, noticing Mario had a box in his hand. "Hey!" She rushed over to him. "I want to go running. You are going with me."

"Why?"

"You are going with me!" Gabriella demanded. She glared at him as he nodded his head. She moved through the house.

"Your room is on the right." Mario pointed. She grinded her teeth together to keep from saying something back to him but instead she walked into the room, slamming the door behind her. All of their boxes had been moved into the room, now she just had to find out where her shoes and clothes were.

* * *

It took her a few moments to find everything but once she did, she hurried and got ready. She found Mario waiting for her outside. She stretched her legs and looked up at him. "Is everything okay?" Mario asked. He knew something was concerning her. She shot him a look as she continued to stretch. She didn't bother telling him to go but instead she took off running down the road hoping he would follow. She didn't bring her music, she didn't bring anything with her. She just wanted it to be her and her thoughts. She had a lot of thinking about. She saw through the trees that the beach was right beside them. She cut to the right letting her feet hit the sand before she stopped. She smiled at the sight, it was more beautiful than she could imagine. The sun was setting over the ocean. The water was a turquoise blue with the whitest sand surrounding it. She took in a deep breath as a smile formed on her face. "I can't tell him." She breathed out. "I don't think I can ever tell him and that scares me. You asked me if I was in love with him and I am…but it's not real. I can't feel these things for him knowing that I am keeping the biggest secret away from him."

"Keep running, we have company." Mario's voice was low. She knew not to turn around to look so she nodded her head and took off running again. She picked the speed knowing he would do the same. The slight breeze of the wind hit her in the face as she stayed focus ahead of her. She could see the waves splashing up on some rocks as she stopped, bending over to catch her breath. "Good job." Mario was bent over. Gabriella let out a laugh as she patted him on the back. They were both out of breath. "I know that I give you a hard time about this but I admire you actually. I think it takes a lot of courage to do what you are doing." She climbed up on the rocks and stared out into the ocean. "You always have a choice, Gabriella. It's always going to be right in front of you. You let him know about his brother and we take what happens, or you don't. He might never find out. It's something that you have control over. I see the way he looks at you. I watch him more than I probably should because yes I am jealous. I don't want to be with you, but I want to have what he has. I want to be able to look at someone the way he looks at you. I want to be able to be with someone the way that he is with you. You make everything look so easy like you have been doing it for years."

"I don't know if it's enough, Mario."

"Why not?"

"He has this code. I don't think that my love will be enough for him."

"It's been enough already. Owen called him for his help with your brother but he declined because of you. The more we move, the harder it will be for anyone to reach him."

"I am living a lie."

"You are protecting yourself. You are playing the cards that were dealt to you, that's all you can do."

She finally looked back at him and smiled. "I love being with him. I don't think anyone outside of this circle we have would ever understand that. He makes me feel like I could do anything I wanted to do. If I wanted to fly, he would make it happen. But I also am scared to death of the kind of person he is. That person is hidden right now, he hasn't gone away. I don't think I ever want to meet that person."

"So then don't. Just live your life here with him. You don't know anything, let it go from your mind and just be with him."

She nodded her head as she bit her top lip. She wiped the tears from her face as she looked down at the bottom rock. "Mario!" She squealed pointing down into the water. She let out a laugh as she moved closer. "There are a ton of them!" She heard him chuckle behind her as he helped her down. There were about six sea lions laying on the rocks, letting the water crash over them. She tried to brace herself from falling into the water herself as she moved closer to them.

"This is incredible." Mario stated.

"Can we touch them?" She looked up at him, her eyes were gleaming. Her heart was about to burst through her chest as she let out another laugh. Her shoes and pants were soaking wet as the waves crashed over them. "Hi." She reached down and rubbed the side of one of them. "What are you guys doing up here?"

"Careful, these waves will swallow you up."

"They are so cute." She continued to pet the one next to her. He just sat there and stared out like he didn't have a care in the world. She wondered what it was like. What was it like to just lay on the rocks all day letting the water crash on top of you not having a care in the world. They didn't have to worry about killing, death, lies, secrets. They just lived. "I'll do it." She replied.

"What?" Mario looked up at her.

"I'll be with him. I guess my time as a Toretto has come to an end. It's the only way for any of us to survive this. I know what I have to do and I am willing to do it because I can see myself loving him for forever. I'm willing to let it go."

"I will always have your back, you remember that."

"Just lay off with the interruptions before you no longer exist to have my back." The comment made him laugh. She couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Why don't you have these conversations with Gavin?"

"Because Gavin knows his boundaries." Then it was silent. They sat on the rocks playing with the sea lions until the sun went completely down. It was peaceful. Almost perfect.

* * *

Shaw stood at the door of the back deck staring out into the darkness. Gabriella and Mario had been gone for two hours. The sun had set and it was now completely dark outside. "Shaw…" Gavin was behind him as she slowly turned around and glared.

"Where are they?"

"Mario didn't take his cell with him. Would you like me to go look for them?"

Shaw let out a deep sigh as he clenched his teeth together before he shook his head. He turned back towards the door as he clenched his hands into fists. They were out there together, he knew that Mario should have never went. "I'll be in my office, you let me know the moment she arrives!" He pointed his finger at Gavin who nodded his head. He walked towards his office, slamming the door behind him. He stormed over to his desk knocking everything off it before rubbing his hands over his face. He was pissed. He was going to kill him. Mario was dead.

* * *

Gabriella walked inside the house as Mario walked over to the guest house. She liked that, no one stayed in the house with her and Shaw. They could go wherever they wanted to in the house without having someone interrupt them. She had a smile on her face as she shut the door behind her. The night was perfect. She finally felt herself being at peace as she moved down the hallway to their bedroom. She moved around the boxes when she noticed the bed had been set up. It was her bed from Bali. She smiled at she ran her hand over it. She quickly kicked her shoes off her feet before she began to undress herself. She wanted to shower before she went to find Shaw. It was way past dinner time, but she didn't care. She moved to the shower, cutting it on, before climbing in. She let the hot water hit her body as she turned her face towards it, letting it wash over her. She drew in a breath as she rubbed her hands over her face. She hurried and grabbed the soap washing her hair and body. She didn't want to spend too much time in there, she wanted to tell Shaw about the sea lions. She smiled to herself again as she turned the water off and climbed out, wrapping the towel around her body. She didn't bother putting any clothes on as she hurried out the door and down the hall towards his study. She swung open the door with a smile on her face, but he wasn't there. The place was a mess but he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Shaw?" She called out. She walked in a little further as she looked around at the mess. Boxes were flipped over, books were on the ground. She quickly turned around and ran straight into a body. She hit his chest as she let out a scream. "Shaw!" She yelled slapping him in the stomach. "You scared the shit out of me!" He looked down at her without saying a word. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Where were you?" He ignored her question.

"What?" She moved away from him tightening her grip on her towel. "I told you I was going for a run. Did you do this?"

"You were gone for two hours, Gabriella."

"I know we were gone for a while, I'm sorry we got caught up…"

"We?"

She shook her head. "Are you seriously about to do this?"

"You know I find it interesting that you would choose Mario to go running with you. Why not Gavin?"

"Gavin doesn't run. I have never seen him run."

"Have you asked him?"

She stood there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe this. "Let me ask you again…"

"No, don't." She stopped him. "This is bullshit. I went running and we came across some rocks so I sat down to catch my breath, I looked down and there were so many sea lions lying on the rocks. They were just lying there letting the water hit them. So I went down to them and they let me pet them."

Shaw continued to stare at her. "I came back to tell you I think I am going to love Bora Bora, but I guess it doesn't matter. It seems that wherever Mario goes, I go because I want to fuck him so bad." She tried to control her breathing as she shook her head at him. She pushed past him as he tried to grab her arm but she jerked away from him. She hurried down the hall to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. It was a perfect night after everything that had happened. She was willing to let it all go but he had to go and fuck it up. She paced back and forth in the room licking her lips together. She moved over to the boxes, ripping one open and began throwing the clothes out trying to find something of hers to put on. She kicked it over letting it fall to the floor as she moved to another, ripping it open and throwing stuff out of it. She heard the door open as she knocked it over. She felt his breath behind her as she shot up. "Do not touch me!" She yelled holding her hand in the air. She bent down again, ripping open a box. "You are making a mess."

"Sound familiar?" She spat. "Where are my fucking clothes?" She yelled with a sigh.

"Will you let me help you look before you throw all of my clothes onto the floor?" She spun around towards him with a glare in her eyes as she held the towel tight around her body. "I messed up."

"You think?"

"Stop." She pressed her lips together trying her hardest not to smack him across the face. She was so angry with him. "Your clothes are already in the closet. I put them up first." She moved over to the closet jerking a t shirt down. She let the towel fall to the floor as she quickly put the t shirt over her head. She found her underwear and slipped some on before walking back out.

"I'll be sleeping somewhere else." She replied grabbing a pillow from the bed. She didn't care if he had something to say, she walked straight past him and out the door. It was a good thing sometimes to have a man with as much power as Shaw. Everything of theirs was moved into the house, just the boxes need to be opened and put away. She was happy the couches were there or she wouldn't have anywhere to sleep. She threw the pillow down on the couch before walking to the door to the back deck and walked out. She let the door shut softly as she wrapped her arms around her body. It wasn't cold. It actually felt good but her body still trembled. She expected him to come after her but as the moments past he never showed up. She sighed as she saw the hammock hanging up between two trees. He went out of his way to make this place special. He brought her bed with them, he has a hammock hanging outside for her. It was perfect. She slowly walked over to the hammock and sat down, bringing her legs up to her chest, and let it swing her back and forth. She stared straight ahead as she saw the lights go off in the house. He still hadn't come after her. She closed her eyes as the tears formed, she wasn't going to let them fall. She refused to let them fall. If he was going to act like this over some guy then it was his loss. She wasn't going to put up with it.

* * *

She didn't know she had fallen asleep until she woke up in her own bed. She sat up looking around the dark room realizing she had been moved from the hammock outside. She sighed running her hand through her long brown hair before throwing her legs over the side of the bed. The bed was empty beside her as she moved to the door and peered out. The entire house was dark. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked down the hallway. The living room was empty as she sighed and moved towards Shaw's study and pushed open the door. "What are you doing?" She asked as she noticed him putting away things from the boxes. "It's the middle of the night."

"Couldn't sleep, I thought I would clean this place up a bit."

"Why did you move me from outside?"

"It's not right you sleeping outside. I thought you would want to be somewhere more comfortable. I was going to sleep on the couch."

"So what you think that you being so noble that I am just going to be okay with what happened earlier?"

"I was doing the right thing, Gabriella. I didn't want you to be outside."

She bit the inside of her cheek as she continued to stand there and stare at him. She heard him sigh as he continued to put the books up on the shelf. She looked around, it was similar to the study he had back in Bali but much bigger. She wondered how he came across these houses. She wondered how he just buys stuff without someone running his name. She watched as he ran his hand over the top of his shaved head before he turned back to her. "What do you want me to say?"

She eyed him as a smile formed on her face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, Shaw. How about 'I'm sorry that I am such a fucking asshole' or 'I don't trust you at all so I don't want you to go off by yourself but don't take Mario because I think you are fucking him.' I like that one. You can say that."

He slammed the books down on the desk causing her to jump but she stood her ground. He walked over to her to getting to where his face was inches from her. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she glared at him. Their eyes met but she still stood there daring him to do something. "I am here with you. My choice is you and right now you are making it so difficult to even want to be around you. I didn't think I would like it here because I loved Bali so much but it was perfect tonight and I couldn't wait to tell you what happened. if this is how its going to be with you, I don't want it. I don't want to live like this. I'm going to go lay back down because I am exhausted, its your choice now. You choose because I am so tired of choosing." She turned to walk away as he grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him wrapping his arms around her body. Her face dug into his arm as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I choose you." He whispered into her ear before he kissed it. She let out a sigh as she nodded her head. "I'm sorry I am such a fucking asshole." She let out a laugh as he repeated what she said. She sniffed back the tears that had fallen as she pulled away from him. "I do trust you. I trust you more than I trust anyone, I just don't trust him."

"You need to trust me that even if he did something, I wouldn't let him."

Shaw nodded his head as he tangled his hand into her hair, holding onto the back of her head. She took a deep breath, it wasn't a good feeling that she had. She felt her heart crumbling inside of her. He leaned down to her and put his lips to hers as she brought her hand up to the side of his face. She moved her tongue inside his mouth as he grabbed her ass into his hand and lifted her up. She smiled in between the kiss as they moved over to the desk. It was simple for him, she only had a t shirt on and her under wear. Of course he was still fully clothed. He laid her down on the desk as she kept her legs wrapped around his waist. She watched him unbuckle his pants and pulled them down. He brought his hand to the small of her back as he leaned down kissing her again. She pulled away from him turning her head to the side. "I choose you too, I need you to understand that." She replied softly. "I'm right here." He nodded his head at her as he stopped what he was doing. She couldn't help but laugh as she leaned her body up. "Okay, you're forgiven!" He chuckled as he moved her underwear down to her ankles before he jerked her head towards him, crashing his lips to hers just as he entered her. She closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, letting her head fall back. Yeah, Bora Bora was going to perfect.

 **AN: So this is a rather long chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope some of your questions are answered in this chapter. There are probably about five more chapters of just blissfulness with these two then shit will hit the fan. I figured that it was about a year in a half or so before he finds out about his brother in the movies since Jack was 2 in the 7th movie. So with them being on the move all the time, its hard for anyone to find them. REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Weekend Getaway

**AN: This is just a little smushy type chapter, nothing really happens i just wanted to write something with them together. No drama, just them. They go on a little weekend getaway together. RATED M. Enjoy! So I decided to update early because its my birthday and I wanted to give you guys a little something.**

Months had gone by after the little incident with Mario. Gabriella found herself falling in love with Bora Bora more and more, she had gone down to the beach to find the sea lions but they had left. She wanted to show Deckard, but she could see in his eyes something was off. He wasn't telling her and it made her anxious. She found herself by herself more. She stood out on the deck as she stared off into space when she felt arms come around her waist. She gave a small smile as she turned her head towards him. She hadn't seen him a lot all week, she knew he was working on something but she never really asked what. She would be asleep when he would come to bed and he would be gone when she woke the next morning. She didn't question his work, part of her didn't want to know what he was doing. "I was doing some research this afternoon on those bungalows you were talking about," He kissed the side of her face.

"Oh yeah?"

"I made reservations for this weekend for us to go."

"Oh you are making time for me now?" She snapped with a smirk on her face. His arms tightened around her waist causing her to jump. "No?"

"We are leaving tomorrow morning so I would lose the attitude." He growled in her ear. She turned her body completely around to him.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" She asked. She was inches from his lips as he placed his hands on the sides of her face.

"Oh, I think I can think of something." He replied softly before kissing her then pulling her into his arms. She could hear him sigh in her hair as she closed her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked as he pulled away from him. He ran his hands over his face. "Deck, what's going on?"

"It looks like our time in Bora Bora may be coming to an end." She shook her head as he looked over at her. "I've been trying everything in my power to keep us here."

"Does this have to do with you being gone all week?"

"I've been trying to throw them off." She shook her head again with a sigh.

"So this is going to be our life then? We are going to continuously run for the rest of our lives?" He walked over to her grabbing her hand. "Stop." She whispered pulling away from him. "I don't want to run forever, Deck. I left Bali, where I was so happy, and now you are telling me I have to leave this place too? We are going to run out of places to go."

"I'm trying." His tone had changed. "I don't want you to have to leave this place either."

"I'm going to go inside and shower. Then I will start packing a bag for us both." She turned to go inside.

"Gabriella," He called after her. She ignored him as she walked into the house, letting the screen slam behind her. "Damnit!"

* * *

She walked into their room and went straight into the bathroom, she wanted to take a shower but she just continued to stand there and stare at it. This was going to be her life. She hadn't thought about it much, but he was runner. She knew that. She knew he couldn't stay in one place before the government would find him. She sighed as she walked over to the tub and turned the water on. She watched as it filled up as she began removing her clothes. She pulled her hair into a bun before she climbed in. The water was scolding hot causing her to hiss as she slowly eased her way in. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about leaving, she didn't want to think about anything at that moment. She just wanted to relax. "You know what I do not like, Gabriella?" Shaw entered the room. She sighed as she opened her eyes and stared up at him. "I do not like it when I am talking to someone and they walk away from me."

"It took you almost ten minutes to come in here and tell me that?" She didn't lift her head up. He didn't respond to her as she shook her head. "I would really just like to relax, so can we please talk about this some other time?"

"I would like to talk about it now." He started to unbutton his shirt when she finally lifted her head. She started to watch him as he got undressed. "I don't want to fight with you, love."

"We aren't fighting." She watched him climbed into the tub with her, he hissed as he felt how hot the water was. This caused Gabriella to smirk. "I like my baths hot, remember?"

"Yes." He snapped through his teeth. She could hear the water running over the tub as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I didn't know you fancied this place as much as you did Bali."

"It's not that," She replied. "I get comfortable somewhere and you just move us like its nothing."

"Like I said earlier, I am trying my hardest to keep us here."

"You mean me?" She opened her eyes. "What is the point of me being here if you have to leave every week?"

"I'm trying…" His voice was raised but then he stopped himself.

"I don't want to talk about this with you, you are going to get mad then you are going to start yelling and I honestly don't have the strength to argue with you. If we need to go, then we need to go. That's it."

They were silent as she put her hand on her head. She felt his hands on her legs as began to massage them under the water. "And if you think you are getting anything from me tonight, you are out of your mind." She could hear him chuckle as he continued to massage her legs. She hated to admit it, but it felt good.

"Come here." He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he motioned for to come over to him. She rolled her eyes as she moved forward. She leaned her back against him. He kissed the side of her head as he moved his hands to her shoulders and began massaging. She could feel the tightness in her shoulders as he massaged them. She didn't know how stressed she was, but she was thankful for him. She leaned forward as he moved down her back.

* * *

They stayed quiet in the tub together as he continued to massage her back. She had let her eyes close and her body relax as he pulled her back towards him. "I am going to promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep us here. I am not leaving you alone, Gabriella."

She turned around to him as she put her arms around his neck. "I just don't like not seeing you at all for entire week."

"I know."

"I'll go wherever you want me to go, Shaw. I will." He nodded his head at her as she leaned down and kissed him softly. "But you still aren't getting anything from me tonight." He pushed his hands into her waist as she squealed causing him to laugh. She lifted her head up and kissed him again. "You have a mess you need to clean up since you invaded my bath." She lifted herself from the water and climbed out. She grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her body, before leaving the bathroom. She was exhausted but she knew she needed to pack their bags for the weekend or it wasn't going to get done at all. She put on some clothes before grabbing the bags from the closet when he emerged from the bathroom.

"I can do that." He replied stopping her. "You need to rest."

"I can do it." She replied pulling away from him. He grabbed her arm again jerking her forward.

"I know you can, but I said I would do it." He was inches from her face. "Get your beautiful arse in the bed. I will join you in a few."

She pressed her lips together but didn't respond as she moved away from him and climbed into the bed. She watched as he put a pair of sweatpants on before moving over to the bag with clothes. She didn't want him to see her watching him but she couldn't help it. The way he moved, the way his hips moved when he walked. The way his pants hugged his hips. She just wanted to rub her hands down his chest and kiss every inch of him. She licked her lips as he looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Nothing." She replied as she turned over. She brought the comforter in between her legs knowing her butt was hanging out for him to see. She could play this game too. She heard him chuckle as he zipped up the bag and placed it on the floor. She felt his lips on her legs as his hands grazed her butt. It sent chills up her body as she trembled. "Stop it."

"You said I wasn't getting anything from you, but that doesn't mean you can't get anything from me." He smirked at her as he jerked her to lay on her back. She squeezed her legs closed as he began to laugh. "I am lot stronger than you, Gabriella."

"Come lay with me." She replied softly. She heard him sigh as he moved up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She laid her head on his chest as she smiled. "Thank you for trying."

* * *

She was eager to get out of the car as they approached the bungalows, she saw them from a distance and began to get agitated in the car. "Calm down, love." Shaw put his hand on her knee. But she didn't calm down as the car came to a stop. She lifted her dress up before she climbed out the car. She felt his lips on her head as she closed her eyes. "You go ahead, I will grab the bags." She nodded her head as she went running down to the bungalow that was waiting for them. It was private. They were the only ones on that side of the island. She walked into the place and just stared in awe. The room had floor-to-ceiling windows that slide aside, an indoor/outdoor lounge area and glass-paneled floors that revealed the lagoon fauna below. She heard Shaw walk is as she walked outside. The water was so blue she could see straight through it. The day bed sat beside their personal pool. She took a deep breath in as she just inhaled the island. It was the most gorgeous place she had ever been. She felt his hands on her shoulders as she turned around to him. He had taken is shirt off as she ran her hands down his chest. Her breathing quickened as she felt the need to have to him. His hands moved up to her shoulders as he brought his lips down on hers, he slide the dress off of her and let it fall to the floor. He broke away from her as he looked down at her body. She didn't know what had gotten into him, he would never let her be outside fully naked. She didn't argue as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the daybed. He gently laid her down as he removed his pants. She could hear the waves crashing around them as he moved back to his lips. She began to yearn for him as he moved his lips to her neck. She let out a moan as she threw her head back just as he entered her. He pulled away as he stared down at her as he moved in and out. She felt her body jerk up as he moved her from her back to on top of him. She kept the rhythm going as she put one hand on his shoulder and began rocking her hips back and forth. He cupped her breasts in his hands as she leaned her head back, biting her bottom lip. God, he felt so good. "Yes, baby." He gasped as she began to move faster. As she leaned back running her hands through her hair. She could feel the orgasm rising in her stomach as she clenched her legs together. He grabbed her by the waist knowing exactly what he was doing to her, he began moving her faster and faster. "Come on, baby." He growled. She drew in a breath just as it hit her, it shot through her entire body as she began to tremble. She heard him hiss between his teeth as he continued to move. She knew he had released as well. He sat up squeezing her body tight as the orgasm continued to move through both of them. She tried to control her tone but it was just too much as she let out a loud moan. She could hear him chuckle as he kissed her neck.

* * *

She was breathing heavily once her body finally calmed down. Shaw was still planting kisses along her shoulders and neck when she finally pulled away. He stayed inside of her as she kissed him on the lips. She ran her hand down his shaved head as he deepened the kiss, he finally pulled out as she laid her on her back but didn't stop kissing her. He lifted her leg up as he ran his hands down her entire body. He finally pulled away from her as she tried to catch her breath. "I could spend forever with you, you know that?" He ran his hand down her face. "I am so in love with you." He kissed her again.

"You promise?" She asked him. He nodded his head as she took a deep breath. "You make me forget about life, Deck. You make life exciting. I love waking up next to you. I love watching you, the way you move, its eccentric. You make everything so sexual even when I know you don't mean to." She kissed him. "If it was only me and you for the rest of our lives, I would be okay with it."

"It will always be just you and I, love." She laid her head on his chest as she took a deep breath in. Her body was still trembling as she rubbed his hand down her back.

"I think I have finally calmed down a bit." She laughed. "That was absolutely amazing."

"You've calmed down?" He lifted himself up. "I don't think so, we are going to have to change that." He quickly moved her to her back again and went for round two.

* * *

She didn't know she had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes as she looked to the side, Shaw was still with her but sitting up, reading a book. He had put his linen pants on as well as his reading glasses. She looked down at her naked body, tangled up in the sheets, and smiled. She could still taste him in her mouth. She could still feel his hands caressing her entire body. She ran her hand down his leg as he looked up at her. "I am going to need you to get dressed because I don't think I can keep my hands off of you with you looking the way you do."

"Who said you had to?" She smirked. He put the book beside him as he leaned over and kissed her. She laid back as she ran her hands down his chest.

"You have to eat something." He whispered in her ear. She pulled him to where his face was inches from hers.

"So do you." She whispered pulling him down. He chuckled as he kissed her again and again. He finally pulled away from her as she held onto his hand and whimpered.

"We have all weekend for this, love." He kissed the top of her nose before sitting up. She groaned as she leaned up with him. "Let's get you some dinner, yeah?" She shook her head at him as she climbed off the bed with the sheet wrapped around her body. She looked back at him knowing he was watching her and let the sheet fall to the ground. She turned back around and slowly walking into the villa. He rubbed his hands over his head as he took a deep breath in. She was killing him. He stood up and followed her inside. She was standing at the bar, eating grapes, and rocking her hips back and forth. She was completely naked as she made eye contact with him, sticking another grape in her mouth. "You are driving me crazy." He replied setting the book down on the bar. "You want to do this again?" She nodded her head, eating another grape. He walked over to her, picking her up his arms as she squealed. She threw the grapes on the bar before wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her over to the bed for round three.

 **AN: Let me know! ;) Also for those who are writing or considering writing, just keep going. I literally have almost finished this story, I write fast but I find myself going back and rereading some stuff and completely changing the entire chapter. Proofread as much as you can before you are satisfied with what you have. Don't let anyone tell you how to write, but proofreading is the key and making sure it all makes sense and comes together nicely. I just thought I would share this! REVIEW!**


	10. Sea Urchins

**AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed the smushiness in the last chapter! I don't even know if that is even a word. But I just made it up haha! I decided to update once more this week. I also started a new story its called Natalie Nobody. Its a story that actually just came to me, so you guys check that out! Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

Eight months. It had been eight months since the first time that Gabriella laid eyes on Deckard Shaw. It had been two since they picked up and moved to Bora Bora. She loved it there. It was peaceful and quiet. She didnt mind being so far from the beach, she loved their little house. She loved being with him. Though they had their good, amazing moments, they also had their bad moments as well. Most of the time, the bad moments turn into some amazing sex afterwards but she hated him sometimes. She hated the fact that he knew everything about her but yet she didn't know a lot about him. All she knew was what she was told and she couldn't really tell him any of that without giving Mario and Gavin away as well. She had been keeping her distance from Mario knowing Shaw didn't like him too much. Of course he was why they were fighting right now. Gabriella rolled her eyes as Shaw slammed the books on his desk. She wasn't going to argue with him about a boy she has nothing to do with. It was always going to be able him. No matter about the first fight they had, Gabriella thought it was the end. But yet here they were arguing about the same damn thing. "You are the one who has him watch my every move. What would you like me to do, Shaw?"

"It was my mistake." He eyed her knowing he didn't like it when she called him that.

"Yes, it was. And if you would get your head out of your ass for two seconds, you would see that I don't care about him at all."

"My head out of my ass?" He pushed the books off the desk. She watched as they hit the floor before looking up at him.

"You are real mature." She spat before walking out the room.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" He yelled after her. She continued to walk away, she walked straight out the front door. "Gabriella!" He yelled. She shook her head as she continued ignoring him.

"Go ahead, sends your goons after me!" She yelled. She kicked her shoes off and ripped her shirt off. She was wearing a tank top underneath. She turned back towards him and glared before taking off running. There was a beach about a mile down the road from them, he couldn't find a house on the beach this time. Maybe it was a good thing, maybe when a storm came, they didn't have to pack up and move because of all the damage. As she ran she put her hair in a ponytail. She was fuming. He was so jealous of Mario, it was ridiculous. She never looked at Mario that way, she never really noticed him even when he worked for her back in San Diego. He was just there. She sighed as she turned down the street, she could see the beach. She smiled as she began to run faster. She felt her feet hit the sand just as Shaw tackled her. Her body hit the sand hard as she leaned up and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious?" She yelled jumping up amd shoving him backwards. She shoved him again as she noticed he had a smirk on his face. He grabbed her arms as she went to shove him again. He slammed her against a tree as he was inches from her face.

"When someone tells you to stop, you do it." He spoke between his teeth.

"I don't like being told what to do, especially when that person is being an asshole." She spat back. He chuckled. He pushed his body against hers. She had nowhere to go, she couldn't even move as he held her arms behind her back. She took in a breath as he moved his lips to hers. "You can let me go now."

He shook his head. "What you think we are just going to have sex right here and all is forgiven?"

He nodded his head. "Not going to happen." She turned her head away from his. He chuckled as he released her. She shoved him again before walking away. She knew what would piss him off. She looked around the beach, there wasn't a soul around. She turned back to him before removing her shirt.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked walking towards her. She didn't respond as she smiled at him before removing her pants. "Gabriella," He warned her. She turned around and walked straight to the ocean. She let her feet hit the water before turning back to him. She unbuckled her bra and let it fall to the ground. "GABRIELLA!" She laughed to herself as she walked into the water. She let it go up to her shoulders as she looked back at him. He was fuming as he walked towards the water. He removed his shoes and pants before taking his shirt off. He walked into the water as she swam away from him. "You think Mario is watching us now?" She asked as she swam off. She knew that would piss him off. He took off after her, grabbing her foot and pulling her back to him. She tried to get away but he tightened his grip on her. He was glaring at her as she put her arms around his neck. "You don't like that do you?" She asked. He didn't respond. "I don't like that you think I would be with someone else. It's been a year and you can't even trust me."

"I do trust you." He told her. The water hit her in the mouth as he lifted himself up a little.

"No, you don't or it wouldn't cross your mind." She placed her lips on his and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet. The water hit them in the face as he continued to kiss her. It wasn't forceful or as passionate as they have been, but it was sweet. She needed him to know that she was with him and only him. She pulled away as she pushed away from him and laid on her back. She let the waves rush over her as Shaw grabbed her from underneath and held her there. She closed her eyes.

* * *

They had stayed like for a while, he just carried her around as she floated there in the water. She leaned up as he let her go, she lifted herself up wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him when she felt a sharp pain in her foot. "AH!" She screamed as she felt her body go under water. She struggled to get to the top as the waves crashed down on top of her. A pain shot through her foot again. She felt her body being jerked from the water as Shaw jerked her into his arms and took off running towards the shore. He laid her down on the sand. "My foot!" She yelled. She felt like she was going to throw up as she tried to roll to her side. He began messing with her foot before he lifted her in the air again. He ran passed the clothes. She didn't care that she was half naked. Her entire foot was on fire. He ran the entire way back to the house. Gavin flew open the door with a concerned look on his face.

"I need some alcohol, Mario go run the bath, I need the water to be hot. Gavin, I need you to call the doctor and get some antibiotics. She was stung by a sea urchin. MOVE!" He yelled when he noticed no one was moving. He laid her down on the couch as she covered herself with a blanket. He hadn't notice she didn't have any clothes on. She looked up at him as she began to tremble. She was freezing. "I am going to get the spikes out of your foot."

"It's so cold in here." She stuttered. "Why the hell is the air on so low?"

Shaw laughed as she began to laugh too. "Here you go." Gavin gave him the alcohol and some tweezers.

"This is going to hurt." Shaw told her as she nodded her head. She made sure her body was covered as Gavin walked over. She grabbed his hand as he looked over at Shaw, he wasn't paying much attention to them. Shaw began to pull out the spikes causing her to jump. she flinched at each one he removed. He made eye contact with her as tears filled up her eyes. Her foot was still on fire as he pulled the last one out. She let go of Gavin's hand as Shaw lifted her in the air. He rushed into the bathroom and placed her in the bath tub. She hissed as the hot water hit her skin but it soothed her foot. She leaned her head back as she looked over at Shaw. He knelt down at her side her rubbing his hand through her hair. "Better?" He asked. She nodded her head. She kissed the top of his hand before closing her eyes.

"Shaw." Gavin was standing at the door. She felt Shaw release his hand. She didn't bother opening her eyes as she laid in the bath tub. "The doctor said to put vinegar on it and give her a Benadryl every six hours. He said it will swell and be swollen for about two days. But you did the right thing by removing the spikes. I will head to the store to get the medicine."

"Thank you, Gavin." Shaw replied. This caused Gabriella to open her eyes and look over at them. "I know she values you as a person, so I thank you for looking out for her."

"My pleasure, sir." Gavin nodded his head. Gabriella was in shock. She quickly turned her head back before Shaw walked back over to her. She looked at her foot, it was swelling.

"My foot is fat." She replied as she lifted it from the water. Shaw laughed as he leaned down to her. "Look at it, its huge."

"You ready to get out?"

She nodded her head at him. He helped her to her feet before lifting her up in his arms. He grabbed the towel from the rack and placed it around her body. "Shaw, where are your clothes?" She asked noticing he was still in his boxes. She began to laugh as he looked down.

"They are with yours back at the beach because someone decided to piss me off and go skinny dipping in the ocean."

"Oh." Was all she could reply before she laughed again. He jerked her in the air as she let out a squeal before laughing again. "Well go put something dry on." She finally replied as he laid her in the bed. She was fully naked as she pulled the covers over her.

"No." He replied jerking them back. "You need to elevate your foot."

"Yes, doctor." She smirked at him as he looked down at her.

"Keep it up." He warned her. She giggled as she turned her head to hide from him. He used two pillows to elevate her foot before pulling the blanket over her body. Gavin had returned when she looked at the door. He was standing there with water and a pill in his hand.

"Hey, Gavin!" She laughed again. He walked over to her shaking his head. "What if I don't want to take it?"

"You are taking it, it will help with the pain." Shaw replied. He was in the closet getting dressed. She smiled at Gavin as she took the medicine from him and downed it before setting the water on the table. "Thank you." She replied. He nodded his head at her before he left the room. Shaw walked back over to her and sat down next to her. "Um, if I am sleeping so are you." She replied. He shook his head with a laugh before climbing over her. He didn't get underneath the covers but he did bring her into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that again?"

"What? Get stung by a sea urchin?"

He growled in her ear. "Get undressed in public."

"Oh." She laughed. "You had fun, so don't you dare pout."

He tightened his grip on her as she closed her eyes. He kissed the side of her neck causing her to smile. "If you are wanting to do this now, I would hurry up because this medicine is going to kick in in about fifteen minutes."

He began to laugh, a laugh she hadn't heard before which caused her to open her eyes and look up at him. "You think that is all I want from you?"

"It's all I want from _you_." She replied. He tickled her side causing her to squirm beneath him.

"I'm just glad you are okay." He told her.

"Did I scare you?"

"You went under that water, I do not know what happened to you. At first I thought you were joking…"

"I'm fine." She cut in. "No need to worry anymore." She yawned as she felt him scoot closer to her. She closed her eyes letting the sleep take over. "I love you." He whispered just as the darkness took over.

* * *

It was hours later when she finally decided to wake up. Shaw was still beside her, reading when she looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked setting the papers to the side.

"What is it that you are always reading?" She lifted herself up. He pulled her into his arms.

"Its just some papers, nothing too important. How is your foot feeling?"

"It's still burning a little." She removed the blanket from her naked body and saw her foot. It was still swollen. She looked up at him with a concerned look. "Is it supposed to be that big?"

"Yes." He replied with a soft smile. "It's just the poison, it should go down during the night."

"It doesn't look right." She moved it up and down. "It weighs a lot." Shaw laughed as he lifted her up and pulled her on to him. He had never put on a shirt, just sweatpants when he decided to get dressed in the closet. She loved looking at his body. She never saw him work out but he must do it often to be this fit. She had never really liked hair too much but on him it was perfect. She ran her hand down his chest before she kissed along the trail she had made. She rested her head on his chest as he began to run his hands through her hair.

"You are still tired?" She didn't know if it was a question or if he was telling her. She didn't respond as she closed her eyes. Yes she was definitely still tired. Her foot was throbbing and all she wanted to do was kiss the man she loved, but her body was fighting her. She drifted back to sleep with in minutes.

* * *

"Baby," Shaw was whispering in her ear when her eyes fluttered open. She moved slightly noticing she was still laying on top of him. "You've been asleep for five hours, maybe you should get up."

"No." She groaned. He ran his hand down her back before running them up and down her butt. Her body responded to that as a smile creeped on her face. "Stop it." She mumbled. Though she would be lying if she wanted him to stop. She lifted her head up and looked at him. He had reading glasses on. She didn't know why but that really turned her on. She jumped up and planted her lips on his causing him to chuckle beneath her lips.

"You are not a in position to be doing this." He grabbed her shoulders. She glared at him as he moved her on to her back. She leaned up to kiss him again but he moved away. "You need food."

"No!" She spat. "I do not need food!" She kicked her legs like a child. Shaw looked down at her before her jerked her up into his arms. "Oh."

"What do you want me to do? You want me take you like this," He jerked her head forward and kissed her. He moved his tongue around in her mouth before biting down on her bottom lip. He moved his lips to her cheek, over to her ear, where he just sucked on it. Gabriella felt weak. "Or this?" He grabbed her butt and lifted her into air where she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Or do you just want me to take you?" He threw her back on the bed as her eyes widened. She didn't know what was about to happen but she was ready. She bit her bottom lip as he got off the bed, he grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her to the end where her ass was nearly hanging off. A pain shot threw her foot.

"Ow." She whined. Shaw released her as she sat up. "No, it was a good ow." She told him when she noticed her wasn't going to do anything to her. "Shaw, I'm not hurt."

"You are injured. You need to keep that foot propped up. I will go get you some more medicine."

"I don't want anymore damn medicine." She pouted. "That was not fair and you know it."

"Hm." He smiled at her. "Giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"You are beautiful when you are angry." He smiled at her before leaving the room. She picked the magazine he was reading and threw it at the door. She groaned as she laid in the bed. She was still completely naked, her foot was swollen. He did this on purpose. He knew she couldn't get out of the bed to put on clothes and follow him down the hall. She was going to prove him wrong.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she had finally gotten her clothes on as she stumbled over to the door. She held herself up praying no one came through the door, she would be on her ass in a second. She opened the door and peered out before she exited. She held on to the wall to brace herself up before she took one step at a time. He should be finished making her dinner by the time she would make it to the kitchen but she still went. She came around the corner and saw him staring at her, he still had his glasses on. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked throwing the spoon down on the counter. She hide her face from him to keep him from seeing her laugh.

"You were taking a long time." She lied. She tried to fix her face but she couldn't help but begin to laugh. He moved over to her as she backed away. "I am injured, so you better not touch me."

"I am going to give you five seconds to get your ass back to the room." He warned her.

"It's going to take me more than five seconds, it literally took me ten minutes just to get here." She smirked.

"Gabriella," His face was hard. She couldn't tell actually if he was mad or not. She thought about it for a second, yeah she didn't care. He was going to try and run her life. "One." He began to count as she just stood there. She didn't think he was serious. He couldn't be serious. "Two." He moved closer to her. "Three." She moved backwards, she beginning to run out of room to hold herself up. She continued to stare at him.

"Shaw." She finally spoke. She moved her hand behind her back trying to feel for the wall as he continued to walk towards her. She was completely defenseless. Her hands began to shake.

"Four. Gabriella, if I get to five, you will be sorry."

"Five." She replied as her back hit the wall. Her eyes widened as Shaw was in her face. She didn't have anywhere to go as she tried to stay focused on him. Her breathing became unsteady.

"You enjoy disobeying me?" She nodded her head at him. He was inches from her face.

"Gabriella." Mario was standing in the doorway. Shaw pulled away as he took a sharp breath in. "I found something." He was holding something in his hand. Shaw moved away from her as Mario walked over with the object and handed it to her. "I guess it was lost in the move." She looked down at the phone in his hand. She shook her head looking over at Shaw who went back to cooking the food.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why would you do this?"

"You lost it, I thought you would want it back. It has your family-"

"I know what it has on it. Did you take this from me?" She was hurt. She felt her heart breaking.

"No, I found it."

"You need to leave." She told him as she pointed to the door. "You need to leave. I don't know what you are trying to do but this is just wrong. Who does this to someone?"

"Gab..."

"No!" She yelled. "I don't want it and I don't want you here." She stumbled forward as Mario went to catch her. "NO!"

"She told you to leave." Shaw was standing next to him with Mario's wrist in his hands. She could see the pain on Mario's face as Shaw tightened his grip. " I would suggest you get the hell out of here." Mario let go of Gabriella who had her head turned away from him.

"Stop!" Gabriella yelled. "Let him go!" She was fuming. She refused to look at him as she heard the phone drop to the floor and the door open.

"I'll be right back." Shaw went to follow him but she stopped him.

"No!" She yelled. "Just stop!" She put her foot down on the floor, pain shot through it but she didn't care. "You let him go." Tears began to stream down her face as Shaw just stared at her. "You cant kill everyone that you have a problem with, Shaw. I will not be with a killer, do you hear me?"

"Let me help you." He tried to grab her arm but she jerked away shaking her head. She moved slowly towards their room as she held the phone to her chest. It took her longer to get back but she didn't want him to see her like this. She shouldn't even be feeling this way but it hit her. It had been over a year since she had seen her brother. She hadn't really thought about them for months now and that broke her heart. She opened the door and stumbled over to her bed. She climbed in and curled into a ball as she held the phone tight against her. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was when she opened her eyes. Her eyes were hurting from all the crying she did earlier. She rolled over to a sleeping Shaw and ran her hand down his face. She looked down at the phone that was still in her hand. She placed it on the side table and leaned up. She felt his hand on her back as she slowly turned to face him. "I hadn't thought about them in so long." She bowed her head. "Did I forget them?" Tears flowed down her face. "I didn't want to forget them, they mean everything to me." He leaned up bringing her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"What?" She asked pulling away from him. She wiped her face as he moved her hair from her face.

"What do you want me to do?" She shook her head not knowing what he meant. "Would you like to see them? Will that make you feel better?"

"I don't understand what you saying to me right now."

He sighed. "I am asking you if you would like to see your family and if you would, I can have the jet ready for you to go tomorrow. You wont make it until the next day but you can go there. It will then be your choice whether you come back or not." Her breath caught in her throat.

"You are letting me go?" She asked. He nodded his head.


	11. Beauty and the Beast

Gabriella didn't sleep much that night, neither did Shaw. He never came to the room, not once to talk to her. She half expected him to come in and demand she stay, tell her he was just kidding, she couldn't go back to Los Angeles. But he never came. He had the jet fueled and ready to go as he had told her, it was waiting for her at seven in the morning. She held the bags in her hand as he looked over at Mario who had a smile on his face. "Where is he?" She asked walking over to him. "Cut the fucking smile, Mario. It's not the time or the place."

"I'm smiling because you are letting yourself do this." He grabbed the bag from her shoulder. "And he went for a jog this morning."

"A what?" She snapped. She sighed as she let her hands fall to her side. Gavin appeared beside her as he moved his sunglasses down over his eyes. "If he didn't want me to go, then he should have never said anything."

"He did it because he loves you."

"He's not even here to say goodbye."

"Would you want to be here to say goodbye to the person you love, he might never see you again." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yes." She whispered. "I want to say goodbye to him." She wiped her face as she turned away and walked over to the jet. She looked out on to the beach and saw a figure standing there with his hands in his pockets. It was a beauty and the beast type moment, but he had given her her free will back. She was able to go home. She able to see her family again. She bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble beneath her teeth. She was hurting. It felt like her chest was going to cave in but she turned away and walked inside the plane. She immediately found a seat and looked out the window, something inside of her just wished he would run to her and tell her not to go. But he didn't move from his spot on the beach. She took a deep breath in as she heard the door close. This was it. She was going back to California. She never thought in a million years that she would be going home to see her family. She had spent almost a year with this man and now he was letting her go. It almost didn't seem fair.

* * *

She leaned her head back against the seat as the plane began to move. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked out the window again. Deckard was running towards the jet, but it was too late. She put her hand on the window as it lifted in the air, the tears fell down her face as she let her head hit the glass. "You should get some rest." Gavin was beside her. "I will wake you when we are close."

"Am I doing the right thing, Gavin?"

"I don't know what the right thing is anymore, Gabriella." He gave her a soft smile before getting up from the seat. She nodded her head in agreement. He was completely right. What was right anymore? She closed her eyes knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep. It would be great if she did knowing this nineteen hour flight wasn't going to help her any. She let her mind wonder to Shaw. What was he going to do? Would he find out about his brother soon? Would he come back for her?

* * *

She felt the vibrations of the jet as she shot up from the seat. Her neck was killing her as she stretched her arms above her head. She looked beside her at Gavin who was typing on his computer. "Where are we?"

"We have about five more hours. You slept for a long time." He moved his glasses up to the top of his head as he looked over at her.

"What are you going to do, Gavin? You going to go back to him?"

"It's my job. Owen is still a threat making Deckard a threat as well. You choose to go back with your family, you will be free. I will continue to protect you even thousands of miles away. You deserve to be happy but you have to choose what makes you happy. If it is your family then so be it. But if its Shaw…well that is something that you have to decide for yourself."

"It's been over a year. They think I am dead. How do you come back from the dead?"

He didn't answer her as she leaned back against the seat with a sigh. "I miss him."

* * *

The flight was the longest for her, she hated flying. It wasn't her favorite thing to do. She stepped off the plane pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes and lifted her head up to the sky. Oh the California air. She missed it. The sun hit her skin as she turned around to Gavin. "Would you like to take your bags to your hotel…"

"I want to go to the house."

Gavin nodded his head. "I want this jet fueled and ready to go by tonight. I'll be leaving first thing in the morning." He turned the direction of pilot who was nodding his head. Gabriella took a deep breath in as she moved over to the SUV waiting for us. "This car will take you wherever you want to go, Gabriella."

"Take me to them, Gavin." The tears threatened her eyes as she moved to climbed into the backseat of the car but Gavin grabbed her arm stopping her. "What is it?"

"It was me." He replied. Gabriella straightened up and looked at him with confused eyes. "I did it. I am the one who took the phone from you in London. I thought if maybe you didn't have them right in front of you all the time that you would make it work with Shaw. Mario had nothing to do with it, he was telling you the truth when he said he found it while unpacking."

She nodded her head as she gave a small laugh. "Mario knew exactly what he was doing, but thank you for being honest with me. Your friendship means a lot to me, Gavin. It always has." She moved to climbed into the car, letting him shut the door behind her. She watched as he climbed into the front seat before the car began to move. Her heart began to pound inside her chest as she looked out the window at all the familiar sightings. Nothing has really changed, it all looked the same. Her breathing stopped as she turned down the street where she used to live. She leaned forward and looked up as the tears stung her eyes. "Park right here." The house was directly beside her as she moved to the window, putting her hand up. She heard the car door open and shut as the driver walked up the driveway to the house they were parked in front of. "Move up here." Gavin told her. She did as she was told as she wiped her face from the fallen tears. "It's Sunday, so everyone should be arriving soon. I thought you would want to see them first."

"Yeah." She replied with a smile. She felt like she wasn't close enough. She wanted to get closer but she didn't move as she saw the first two cars pull up. It was Roman and Tej. They were there. A third car arrived as Letty stepped out. "Letty!" Gabriella slapped her hand on the window. The tears continued to flow as the saw the door of the house open. Brian and Mia were the first to walk down the steps as Gabriella put her hand to her mouth as she gave a soft sob. They were beautiful. They were all together. She heard a yell as a little boy went running down the steps. "He's walking!" She watched as Jack ran straight into Roman's arms. Then she saw him, he was slow in his walking as he made his way to the sidewalk where everyone was standing. "Dom." She whispered. He wrapped his arm around Letty bringing her into a kiss as everyone began to walk up the driveway. "Where's Han?"

"Tokyo." She nodded her head.

"Look at me." She whispered. "Dom, just look at me." It was almost as if he heard her, he lifted his head up and looked straight at her. Her mouth fell slightly open as she tried not to blink, thinking the moment would just disappear. "I love you." The tears fell down into her mouth as she tasted the saltiness. Then the moment was gone. Dom put his arm around Letty as they walked up to the driveway towards the back of the house. She didn't move from her spot though, her hands remained on the window. "Harrison is still in San Diego at the garage."

She bit her top lip as she nodded her head. "Are you ready for this?"

"They looked so happy. I mean…they look like they are truly happy." She rubbed her hand down her face trying to clear it up before you looked over at Gavin. "I'm ready, Gavin."

* * *

She stretched her legs out as her feet hit the pavement, she felt like she hadn't been able to stand up straight for three days. The sun hit her in the face as she held her hand up to shield it. The smell of salt hit her nose as she lifted her head up. "I'll grab the bags. You go ahead." Gavin replied coming around to her. She nodded her head as she walked towards the house. "I need a second." She replied turning back to him. "You go first, I promise I am right behind you."

"Gab," She heard him sigh.

"I know I made the right choice, I know I did. Let me take some time."

He nodded his head knowing it was hard on her. This was probably the hardest decision she ever had to make. She took a deep breath as she moved towards the edge of the pavement. She looked up as she saw the silhouette of someone standing there with their hands in their pockets. She sniffed back a laugh as she took her shoes off of her feet before they touched the sand. She let them fall to the ground as she took off running, he wasn't facing her. It was like he hadn't moved from that spot. She picked up the speed just as he turned around, she jumped into his arms, wrapping them around his neck. "I love you." She gasped. He was dumbfounded as he held her in his arms. "Did you hear me? I love you."

"Wha-" Shaw was in shock. She swallowed before she brought her lips to his and kissed him. "Gabriella, what the bloody hell is going on?" He put her feet back down on the sand. "Did you even go?"

"Yes, I went." Her heart was beating fast as her chest move in and out. "I saw them. I opened the door, Deck. I was going to do it. I was going to go, but then something stopped me. They are happy. They are the happiest I have seen them in a long time. I died. I don't exist to them anymore and they are happy. I couldn't…I love you. I know that it has taken a year and a half for me to tell you that but I do. I've loved you for a long time now but it scared me. It scared me so bad to say those words because I…" She shook her head. "I don't care anymore. I love you." His hands were tangled into her hair as he brought her head up to his. The smile on his face caused her to smile up at him as he placed his lips on hers again. He picked her up into his arms as she dug her head into his neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

The moment last awhile as she stayed in his arms, every now and then she would kiss him, but she stayed snuggled in his neck as he swayed back and forth. "You are extremely tired, aren't you?" She didn't reply as she kissed his neck. "I can't believe you are here right now."

"I know what I want, Deck." She knew his arms were probably tired from holding her but she didn't want the moment to end. She felt her body being lowered to the sand as she kept her arms wrapped around him.

"Let me take you home." She smiled as she shied away, digging her head into his stomach.

"Home." She repeated what he said. "Okay," She lifted her head up to him. "Take me home." He chuckled as he kissed her lightly before putting his arm around her shoulder. "I might not make it back to the house, I think I am having an out of body experience right now."

"I knew you were tired." She felt her body being lifted in the air as she leaned her head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Through all the adrenaline she had, her body decided to crash. She knew the name Toretto would always be a part of her life. She would never forget the name. She would never forget where she came from. It would forever be engraved in her heart and her mind. And who knows maybe one day the name would came back to her but as for now, right then, she was with him. She didn't regret her decision one bit. She still had people to protect. And she loved him. She really loved him. And it had to be enough…right?

* * *

Hers eyes flickered open as she felt the soft breeze of the night wind blowing into their room. He had opened all the windows. The sun had a gone down and it was completely dark except the moonlight shining directly on the man she loved. He was sound asleep. She smiled down at him as she rubbed her hand down the side of his face. She felt his foot twitch down at the bottom of the bed. She moved her feet to entangle them with his as she leaned over placing her lips on his cheek then moved to his lips. She heard him stir as she pulled away biting her bottom lip. "What are you doing?" He groaned as he lifted his arms above his head. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." She whispered leaning back down to him, she placed her lips on his as he moaned into her mouth. She moved to climb on top of him as she removed her shirt over her head. She bit her lip again as she let her hair fall over his head as she leaned down again bringing her lips to his. She moved her hips into his, immediately feeling the hardness under his pants. He hissed through his teeth as she giggled knowing she was teasing him. She felt her body tilt back as he sat up, she could feel his hand in the small of her back, as he used the other to remove his own pants. She kept her eyes on him as she felt his hands inside her underwear bringing them down to her knees. She lifted her butt a little just so he could slide them off. She rubbed her hands down his chest as she stared down at his perfect body. As he lifted her butt into the air, she moved her gaze back to his face. She leaned forward as her lips touched his, he entered her. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue invade hers. He laid flat on his back as she leaned her head back, feeling his hands slide up her stomach to her breasts. She rocked her hips back and forth in slow, soft strides. "Yes." She whispered. She closed her eyes letting the ecstasy take over her entire body. She loved feeling him. She felt him pick up the speed as her body bounced up and down on top of him. Her mouth fell open as she placed her hand on his chest to hold her up. She could feel the buildup happen as she felt her body being moved to her back. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he dug into her. She quickly grabbed his face bringing it down to hers and kissing him so passionately. She heard the moan from him as she leaned up a little letting his dick hit her directly on her g stop. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she tightened her legs around him. It started in the bottom of her belly as it rose up through her entire body, she felt her legs begin to shake, as her insides began to convulse. Her back arched up as the orgasm moved throughout her entire body. "Yes. Yes." She repeated as Shaw continued to move inside of her. "Shaw…" She whined. "Please." It continued as she felt the warmness of himself filling her up.

* * *

They didn't speak as they both laid there trying to catch their breath. She felt his arm come around her, bringing her closer to him as she closed her eyes and snuggled her head into his chest. "I'm going to need this to happen more often." He replied causing her to laugh. He rubbed his hand down her shoulder. "Sleep, my love. I know you are exhausted." She didn't reply knowing he was exactly right. She was so tired. She tried to fight her eyes as they closed. She went to sleep that night to the sound of the wind blowing the trees just outside their window, she felt his arm tighten around her as he turned to his side, facing her. Her mind began to cloud as her body relaxed and then nothing.

* * *

Gabriella refused to open her eyes as she felt the heat of the sun on her legs, she moved to her other side bringing the sheet, that was wrapped around her body, with her. She could hear birds chirping and felt the soft breeze blowing into the room. The bed was empty as she slowly opened her eyes. She was tangled in the sheets with it just covering her breasts. She rolled over onto her back as she stared up at the ceiling. A smile formed on her face as she remembered the events from last night. Where was the man she was in love with? She lifted herself up onto her elbows as she listened to water running in the bathroom, then it stopped. The door swung open to a Shaw dripping wet, with a towel just wrapped around his waist. She bit her bottom lip as she continued to stare at him. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked rubbing his hands over his head knocking the water off. Gabriella tightened her legs together as she continued to stare at him. "It's twelve thirty in the afternoon."

"So?" She replied with a smirk.

"So, I think you should get up."

"I've been on a plane for three days, I think I earned to sleep in as late as I want to." She continued to watch him as he slowly removed his towel from his waist and let it fall to the floor. She sat up letting the sheet fall from her breasts and licked her lips. He chuckled as he swayed over to her. There was still water on his chest as he leaned down to her, she moved her hands rubbing them down him. He placed his lips on hers as she moved her hand to the back of his head and deepened the kiss. He pulled away from her as she smiled up at him. "Get dressed, I want to show you something." He replied walking away from her. She groaned as she threw her body back down onto the bed. He laughed as he moved into closet grabbing clothes. "Let's not pout now, love."

"I'm not pouting." She growled.

"I'll have some lunch waiting on you when you get ready." He smiled over at her before leaving the room. She groaned as she crossed her hands over her chest.

* * *

The shower felt wonderful to her as she emerged wrapping a towel around her hair first. She moved to the mirror and stared into it at her naked body. She ran her hands over her lips before looking down at her belly. She shook her head as her hand lightly touched it before looking back up to herself. "Oh no." She whispered. She moved over to the closet pulling out a package before sitting down on the toilet. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on peeing. She took a deep breath as she finished and wiped before standing up. There was a knock on the door as she jumped. "Love, you almost finished?"

"Yeah, I just need to get some clothes on. I'll be right out." She rushed over to the closet, shoving her hand under the bags, before closing the door. She tried to control her breathing as she grabbed the other towel and moved out the door. She tried to hide her expressions as she moved past him and into the closet. "Where are we going?" She asked as she clasped her bra around her before pulling a shirt over her head.

"It's a surprise. Are you hungry first?"

She was starving. "Yeah, I could eat." She brought her pants over her legs and jumped up as they moved to her waist. He appeared in the doorway as she looked up at him. She removed the towel from her head and let her long brown hair fall down around her shoulders.

"You are absolutely beautiful." He told her with a smile. "And I am so in love with you."

"I am so in love with you too." She replied as she walked towards him wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips before she laid her head into his chest. "So you aren't really going to tell me where we are going?"

"No." He pulled away from her bringing her hand into his and pulled her towards the door.

* * *

After she had eaten her lunch he had grabbed her hand and pulled her outside towards the beach. "We are walking?" She asked as she noticed they passed by the cars.

"Yes, we are walking." They walked hand in and hand without speaking, she just soaked in the sun as they glanced at each other with smiles on their faces. Times couldn't be more perfect. She heard the waves crashing onto the shore as they appeared in front of the entrance to the beach. "When you left, I stayed on this beach for hours. I walked up and down it, trying to see what exactly it was that made you love it so much. I found those rocks you were talking about with the sea lions." They walked down the beach as she saw the familiar rocks in front of her. "They weren't there though. They had moved on, I guess."

"Deck…" She whispered. They walked past the rocks as she wind blew through her hair, she tried to keep it out of her face.

"So I went down a little further and I found this…" They stopped as he pointed straight ahead. Gabriella's mouth fell open as she let go of his hand and ran over to the edge of the water. "I guess this part of the world isn't really known to a lot of people, I've never seen a sight like this before."

"They swim together?"

"Yeah, they do. Sea lions and dolphins feed on the same things. Fish mostly." Gabriella's chest jumped as she looked at him as he began to remove his shirt.

"No way." She replied. He chuckled as he nodded his head.

"This is your only ticket to get undressed on this beach again, it will not happen again, so use it wisely." She squealed as she quickly began to remove her clothes before running straight into the water. "Hi." She whispered as the waves crashed over her. She saw the fin of a dolphin swimming over to her as she looked over at Shaw, who was still standing on the shore. "Come on!" She ushered him out. She rubbed her hand over the top of the dolphin as she let out a squeal. She felt his hands come up around her waist as his lips touched her neck. "This is perfect, they are everywhere!"

"They have been here for the past two days." The water moved with them as she turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer so she could kiss him. She placed her lips on his just as water splashed over them. She pulled away with a laugh as she looked over to the dolphin squirting water at them. "Even the fish like to interrupt us." Shaw shouted. He splashed water back as Gabriella began to laugh. There was nothing in the world that could change the way she was feeling at that moment. It was the happiest she had been in a very long time. There wasn't anything on her mind at that moment but her and Deckard Shaw.

 **AN: This has got to be my favorite chapter to write! I loved it! I can just see everything in my mind. Please tell me I am not the only one who pictured Jason Stathem walking out of the bathroom in just a towel with water dripping down his body?! I saw him the entire time I wrote that! hahaha! REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**


	12. Tango

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Sorry for the late update!**

Gabriella found a place on the rocks before bringing the book in front of her, this was her spot now. This was where she found the sea lions the first time, it was memorable for her. It was the moment she realized that life was going to be alright. She had been with Shaw for over a year now and it was perfect. Even though she gave up going back to her family, she was happy. She was content just being with him in the middle of an island. She was content with it just being her and him for the rest of their lives. She had her hand rested on her belly as she looked out at the ocean, the wind blew through her hair, as a smile formed on her face. It was perfect.

"Gabriella!" Mario was climbing on the rocks up to her as she turned to face him. "I have been looking all over the place for you."

"What is it?" She asked putting the book down beside her.

"How the hell did you get up here?" He struggled but finally made it to where he could sit down next to her. She began to laugh before she turned back to look out at the ocean. "Shaw went into town for a little bit."

"Okay?" She threw her hands up, wondering what exactly he was getting at.

"I need to talk to you about something and I need you to know…I am not doing this because I want to hurt you or him. I am doing this because I know…I know how much you love him and I don't want you to be in any position to where you have to choose."

"Choose what? You aren't making any sense."

"We haven't moved, Gabriella. We have been in the same spot for months now."

She slowly turned away from him. "Does he know?" She whispered. She didn't know if he even heard her. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest as she took in a deep breath. She felt like she was going to throw up as her stomach began to do flips. "He doesn't know." Mario answered her. "But its just a matter of time before someone contacts him with the information that we have been keeping from him for over a year now."

"Do we need to go?"

"I know about the situation you are in right now, Gavin told me. Gabriella, you tell me what you want to do and I will do it. I will not ask questions, I will not argue."

"Why are you telling me this?"

There was silence. She swallowed hard before turning completely around to him. "Just tell me."

"He bought a ring…he bought a ring because he plans on asking you to marry him tonight." Her heart stopped.

She climbed down from the rocks as quickly as she could, swatting at his hand as he offered it to her. "He doesn't know." She replied softly. "I haven't told him…"

"What are you going to do?" She shook her head at him.

"How do you marry someone that you have been lying to the entire time you were with them? He's going to find out and he's going to hate me."

"No." Mario moved forward. "I don't think so, I think it's going to be the opposite."

"Mario…" She bowed her head. "I think it's time that we face our demons. I don't want to lie anymore. It's time that he knows what's going on and we take it…whatever happens, we take it."

"I will stand behind you one hundred percent, Gabriella."

"I'm so scared." She replied as the tears finally fell down her face. She felt his hands on her arms before she moved forward, he wrapped them completely around her as she dug her head into her chest. "I was so stupid to think that this would be okay. I didn't think about falling for him, I just thought that if I could make him…forget then he would and I would be okay not being with my family because they would be safe."

"They are safe because of you, Gabriella." He rubbed his hand down her back.

"For how long though? and to make matters worse…he's going to hate me."

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time. He needs to know, Gabriella. You need to tell him before it becomes too late."

* * *

She moved through the house oblivious to anything going on around her, it was a daze like state she was in and she couldn't shake it. They hadn't moved, they hadn't moved because she made such a big deal about moving all the time. She squeezed her eyes shut as she slowly walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She hadn't seen Deckard all day, not that she knew why, she wanted to be sick. She found herself standing in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. This was the moment she had to make a decision. She knew it would change the course of their lives forever, but she knew the first thing she had to do was tell her own little secret.

* * *

She cut the shower on before taking her clothes off and walking back over to the mirror, she could see it a little bit, but not a lot. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She heard the door open as her head shot up to see him walking in. He was beautiful. He had a smile on his face as he strided over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked up at her in the mirror as she gave him a soft smile. "Where have you been all day?" She asked softly.

"Just here and there, I had some running around to do."

"I missed you this morning." She felt his lips on her neck as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his chest. She took a deep breath in. "Take a shower with me." She pulled up from him before slowly turning around. She reached under his shirt before bringing it up over his head. He cupped her face in his hands before he leaned down and kissed her. She leaned her body back against the sink as he deepened the kiss. She moved her hands down to his pants, unbuttoned them, and let them fall to the floor. His hands moved to her butt as he lifted her up onto the sink, without breaking their lips. Her breathing heightened as her hands roamed his body, she moved her lips to his cheek up to his ear. "I love you." She whispered. He entered her as she put her lips to his shoulder and the tears welled up in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut as the saltiness touched her lips. She could feel his heart beating as he held her close, she could hear his tethered breathing as he thrusted harder into her. She let her mind go as the tears flowed down her face, she leaned her head back as his lips crashed onto her neck. She could feel the orgasm rising up in her stomach. "Baby..." He whispered. She knew he was close to. She bit her bottom lip as she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes look straight through her into her soul as she clenched her legs together as the orgasm hit her. "Shaw!" She yelled tossing her head back and letting the ecstasy take over her. She felt her body tremble as he held her in place on the counter. She held onto the white counter top as her knuckles turned white themselves, but she never took her eyes off of him. She felt him release as he tightened his grip on her causing her to squeal before a smile formed on her face. She was in love with this man, no matter what circumstances had taken place for them to get to where they were, she was in love with him. He made her day better just walking into the room. He made life better by just a simple look. He could look at her and make her feel like it was just them two in the world. In Bora Bora, they were the only two in the world.

She felt him pull out of her as she remained seated on the counter, she heard a laugh from him as he bent down and grabbed his clothes that were on the floor. "You still want that shower, love?" He put his hand behind her head before bringing her towards him and kissing her on the lips. "Why are you crying?"

She looked up at him as she took him in. His eyes, his lips, the way only one dimple appeared when he smiled at her. She took his hand bringing it up to her lips. "I love you." She whispered.

* * *

It was the truth, she loved him. She could feel it in her soul, he made her life so much better. He had kissed her one last time before he left to let her shower. She stayed on the counter as she stared straight ahead. He was going to ask her to marry him. How in the hell was this happening? She could still remember the day that she came to him in London. How was it so far away? How did they get to this place in their lives? It became a blur as her lip trembled. "I love you." She whispered softly as the tears rolled down her face. She slowly climbed off the counter before grabbing the robe from the rack and wrapping it around her body. She reached into the shower, cutting the water off, before she slowly walked to the door. She took a deep breath in as her hands shook, she still made herself walk out of the room and down the hall. She passed Gavin and Mario, who just looked up at her. She gave a soft smile, nodding her head. They nodded back, knowing exactly what was about to happen. She heard a sigh as she continued down the hall, she felt like her legs were moving on their own. Her brain wasn't working, she didn't know how she was moving, but she was. She found her hand on the door handle as she pushed it opened. "Hi." He smiled up at her as he placed the book on the desk. "That was a quick a shower."

"I need to speak with you." She replied walking into the room.

"Okay, then I need to speak to you as well." He smiled at her again holding out his hand. She shook her head refusing to touch it. She wrapped her arms around her body as she looked up to the ceiling. How was she going to do this? How were the words going to come out of her mouth? "Baby…"

"No." She shook her head as the tears immediately began to fall down her face. "I don't know how to do this, I don't know how to tell you what I am about to tell you because I am so scared. I'm scared that you are going to hate me and I am scared that I won't be able to handle what is going to come out of your mouth."

"Love," He moved forward. "What is going on?"

"I love you. And I don't think you understand how much I love you. I need you to know that this is real, my love for you is real and it has always been real. When you let me choose, Deck, in that moment I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You gave me a choice. I didn't think ever in my life something like this was happen to me, some would say I was an idiot for choosing you after everything, but I don't care what other people say. I don't care because I love you."

He was standing right in front of her, inches away as she looked up at him. "Then marry me." He lifted his hand in the air, with a diamond ring on his index finger, and the biggest smile on his face. "I was going to wait, but I think now is a good time…"

"No." She whispered backing away from him. "I can't marry you."

* * *

She watched as his face fell as she took a deep breath. "You aren't going to want to marry me after I tell you this…"

"You aren't making any sense right now."

"I lied to you."

He was silent. She bit her lip as she took a deep breath again. She felt like a huge rock was sitting on top of her chest keeping her from breathing, it was heavy. She put her hand to her stomach as she turned away from him. "Your brother is lying in a hospital bed in London, England. He has been there this whole time and I have known about it."

"What?" His voice was a soft whisper. "How?"

"Because my brother put him there." Her hand immediately flew to her mouth as a sob escaped.

The sound of the doorbell filled the room as she stood up straight and stared ahead, the tears flowed down her face. There was a knock on the door. "I don't believe you." He whispered to her.

"Shaw…" The door opened.

"Not now!" Shaw yelled causing Gabriella to jump. She slowly turned to the door as Gavin made eye contact with her.

"This package came for you, they said it was urgent."

"I don't give a fuck about a package right now!" He yelled knocking the lamp off the table. Gabriella's chest jumped as she covered her mouth again.

"It's from London."

Gabriella watched as he jerked the package from Gavin's hands, Gavin looked over at her as she nodded her head reassuring him she was okay, then Shaw slammed the door closed. Air blew from her lips as she turned to Shaw and watched as he ripped the package open. The contents fell to the floor as she heard a tiny noise, like a pen dropping. He knelt down to pick up and held it up. It was a necklace. "What is that?" She finally spoke. She was afraid her voice would give out on her but it didn't.

"My brother's tags from the army."

"And the letter?"

"He's in the London Bridge Hospital in critical condition." He threw the note onto the desk as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"You should go." She replied. "Find out yourself."

He turned her, clenching his hand around the neck, but he couldn't speak. She sniffed back her tears as he stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. She felt defeated as her legs finally gave out on her and she hit the floor. Her hands covered her face as the tears rushed down her face. She had did it. She had spent over a year with this man and for the first time, her heart felt free. It was free to feel again, yes she loved him, but how much can you love someone who you are lying to? She took a deep breath in when she heard the door open again.

"Gab?" She heard Gavin's voice as she slowly lifted her head. "He's leaving."

"I told him, Gavin. He knows about Owen." She wiped her face as he helped her to her feet.

"Then we shouldn't be here anymore." He held on to her hand. She looked up at him as she shook her head. "He goes to London and sees that you are telling the truth, Gabriella, he will kill us all."

"I don't believe that." She whispered.

"Because you are blind to him now…" He brought her into his arms. "Just because you have changed his heart doesn't mean you have changed the man that he was, it's just hidden."

"You two should leave. I do not think that he would hurt me, I know he will go after Dom. I know that, but he will kill both of you when he realizes that you have been a part of this too." Gavin immediately began shaking his head. "I know I did the right thing, Gavin. He had a ring. He was going to give it to me, what kind of person would I be if I took it knowing what I know?"

"You _are_ a good person. I know that. And I am not going anywhere. I swore I would protect you and I am going to till the end." He rubbed her shoulder. "But he needs to know about this baby. You need to tell him."

"I will tell him when he gets back."

"I am not looking forward to that day."

* * *

Gabriella didn't have much of an appetite, but she knew she had to eat. She had to stay healthy because the amount of stress she was putting on herself was enough to take anyone down. She slowly brought the spoon up to her mouth and sipped on the milk that was in the cereal. She made sure that Gavin and Mario stayed clear of the house for next couple of days just in case Shaw came home in a rage. She didn't know anything about his brother, just that he was in the hospital in a coma. They didn't expect him to live but yet he was still there. She took a deep breath as she set the spoon down. She couldn't eat anymore. It had been two days since she told the man she loved that his brother was in the hospital. She hadn't heard from him. She didn't know if she wanted to. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach ever since he left that night. She couldn't shake it. She climbed off the stool and slowly walked to her bedroom, she just needed to rest. She was exhausted. She climbed onto the bed and laid her head down on the pillow, closing her eyes, immediately falling asleep. This was going to be a long ass weekend and she wasn't ready.

* * *

Gabriella shot up from the pillow as she heard a loud noise. She quickly threw her legs over the side of the bed and ran towards the noise, the corridor was empty as she looked around. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. "Where were you?" Shaw's voice was in front of her as she let out scream, falling back into the door.

"Deck, I didn't see you." She had her hand on her chest as she tried to slow her breathing. She noticed different things in his hands as she moved forward. "Did you see your brother?"

"Yes." His face was hard. His voice was low. She didn't like it. "I found some interesting things out during my journey there as well."

"Like what?"

The door opened as Gavin and Mario slowly walked in. Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked over at them. This was it. "I know what..."

"NO!" Shaw yelled throwing the papers in his hands at her. They hit her directly in the face as she flinched, but let them fall to the floor. "You think I am a fool?"

"No." She whispered. "I don't think that at all."

He nodded his head as he brought his hand up and pointed straight at Mario. She saw Mario out of the corner of her eye but she kept her gaze on Shaw. "I will tell you everything, Deck. I know you are angry, I know that you feel betrayed..."

"Betrayed?" He huffed. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing is going on between me and Mario...he..." She stopped. "He worked for me in San Diego. I"ve known him for a while now, they knew Jorge. Jorge worked with your brother, they knew things were going down with my brother, so Gavin joined in. He is a Navy Seal. He is good at things like this, he has protected me for a very long time now. Brian O'Connor had him in my life while I lived in San Diego. They knew about your brother wanting me. Gavin is the one who talked me into faking my death, I was in the clear when they thought Dom had killed your brother, but plans changed. They knew he was alive, so I had to come to London to you. I don't feel anything but friendship and gratitude towards them both, Mario has..." It happened so fast. It was a complete blur as the gun was raised in the air, the trigger was pulled, and the bullet went straight into Mario's head. He was killed instantly. Gabriella let out a shrieking scream as her knees hit the floor. She felt her heart just ripping out of her chest. the heart rose up through her body as she tried to breathe. She watched as Mario's body hit the floor like it was ball being bounced, the blood immediately poured from his head as Gabriella moved forward. Her hands were shaking as the tears flowed down her face. He was gone. Just like that, he was gone.

* * *

She didn't have much time to react before she noticed Gavin was still standing there. "No!" Gabriella screamed jumping up. She blocked Shaw's view from Gavin. The gun was still aimed at her. "Gabriella!" Gavin yelled.

"MOVE!" Shaw screamed. The screaming kept going as she held her hands up, protecting whatever she could. Her entire body was shaking as she tried not to look down at Mario's lifeless body.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed over the voices of both of the men. "I'm pregnant." She replied softly again. "Please, don't do this." The gun lowered some as Shaw stared at her. "Gavin," She sobbed. "Get out of here. I am okay, but I need you to get out of here."

No." Gavin spat.

"You will not hurt him. He has protected me from everything, he was here with me. He hasn't hurt you in any way. Your anger is with me, so use me." She moved with Gavin as he moved towards the door, her hands were still up for protection. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'll be okay." Then he was gone. The door closed behind her as she leaned back against it. "I know you are angry with me..." His hands were around her throat in a instant. She felt her body being slammed against the door as he raised her up off the floor.

"My brother is dying..." She squeezed her eyes shut as she kicked her legs. "Someone is going to pay." She felt the tightness as finally made eye contact with him. She had so much sorrow in her eyes as she stared at him. His eyes were empty. They weren't the same, they were dark. They were evil. She was wrong. She was wrong about everything and she was about to pay for it. Love...it wasn't enough.

 **AN: So I just wrote this...well actually I have been working on it. I have the entire story written but some of the chapters I am just not liking anymore so I am rewriting them. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! REVIEW**


	13. Tango Part 2

"Plea-se." She choked out as he slowly let her back down. She was relieved when her feet touched the floor. She let out a breath as she wiped her face of the fallen tears. Her hands were shaking as she move them back down to her side. "I just-"

"How long?" He cut her off.

"How long what?" She looked at him confused.

"How far along in your pregnancy are you?" His voice was calm this time. She nodded her head as her hands went to her stomach.

"I haven't had my period in two months. I wanted to tell you first then I would go to the doctor, but things just started to go so fast. But what I have felt for you, Deck, it was real."

"Don't speak to me about love!" He yelled pointing his finger at her. She nodded her head as she remained silent. "Let's get one thing straight," He moved towards her. "I will burn down Los Angeles looking for your brother and he will pay for what he has done. He will pay with his life and anyone else who decides to step in my way." He turned to walk away but Gabriella grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please..." She begged. He turned as his hand raised in the air. She drew back afraid he was going to hit her but he stopped. She covered her mouth as she turned away from him. "It's gone back to that, then? I'm scared to death of you."

"I never asked for this."

"No, but you did ask me to marry you." She rushed over to him, wrapping her hand around his neck. "And I would have said yes in a heartbeat."

"But you didn't." He replied. "You told me you have been lying to me."

"I lied because I hated you, then it just became easier. We all have people to protect, Deck. But I chose you." She put her forehead to his. "You let me go and I chose you, I came back. Now I am asking you to do the same with me. You give me that ring and I will go anywhere in the world with you." He pulled away from her, putting his hands on her shoulders, and pushing her away.

"I cannot and will not do that." He began walking away from her.

"You told me once that you would do anything for me, that you would be with me no matter what I have done...has that changed?"

"HE IS MY BROTHER!" Shaw turned back towards her.

"And I chose you over mine!" She yelled back. "Have you forgotten that?"

"No, I have not." He reached into his pocket. "You want it...take it!" He threw the ring at her, hitting her in the chest. "I'll be sleeping somewhere else." With that he was gone. Gabriella bowed her head as she knelt down, picking up the ring when she looked to the side. Mario was still laying there. Tears flowed down her face as she fell onto her butt.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "You promised to protect me but I never thought it would cost you your life." She squeezed her eyes closed. "How could I be so wrong?"

* * *

After moments of sitting on the floor next to Mario's body, she lifted herself up and began walking to her bedroom. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. She felt defeated. All this time, she thought he would choose her. She had it embedded into her head that he would give up everything for her. But she was wrong and it hurt. It hurt like hell. She let herself fall in love with a man who killed dozens of men and would now kill her brother. She threw herself on the bed not bothering to cover up, she turned over and stared up at the ceiling. "I guess it's just me and you." She rubbed her stomach. "I'll protect you, my love. You don't have to worry about that." She closed her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to be going to sleep anytime soon, but she prayed it came.

* * *

He had spent hours in his study going over everything in his head as he held tightly to the cross necklace. His brother had it on him in the hospital. His mind was going a hundred miles a minute but he knew in his heart what he had to do but his mind was telling him different. He wanted to do it. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and just tell her everything was going to be okay, _he chose her_. But he couldn't do that. He threw himself in the chair. She was pregnant. She was having his baby. He ran his hand over his face with a sigh. This whole thing had gone to shit with just those few words she spoke. She knew about his brother. The worst part, Owen had asked for his help, but he was too caught up in Gabriella, he refused. Slamming his hand on the desk, he decided what he was going to do. He was going to take down Toretto. He stood up and walked to his room, where he found Gabriella asleep on the bed. She had not bothered to cover herself up. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He slowly walked over to her. He placed his hand on her belly with a soft smile as the tears formed in his eyes. "Oh Gabriella, I will always love you." He leaned down kissing her softly on the lips before leaving the room.

* * *

Gabriella woke up, shooting up from the bed with her hand to her chest, she looked around the room. It was empty, the bed beside her was empty. She shook her head as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the door. "Deck?" She called out. She could hear commotion going on in the living room. When she arrived, there were men everywhere. She looked to the door, a man was on his knees scrubbing the floor. She shook her head of the thought of Mario lying there, lifeless. The man looked up at her as she moved past him towards Shaw's study, it was empty. "Deck!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella?" A man stopped her. She jerked her arm from him, wrapping her arms around her body. "Shaw is gone. He has hired us to look after you. He also wanted me to tell you that you have a doctors appointment today at one."

"Where is he?"

"United States is all I know." Gabriella shook her head. Shaw had gone to Los Angeles already. She had to do something. She nodded her head at him as she hurried back to her bedroom, she didn't know what she was going to do. There wasn't anything for her to do. She did have a computer, a cell phone. She didn't have anything to contact anyone in the outside world. "Gavin, where are you?" She spoke. She knew he was somewhere around. He wouldn't just leave her. She sat on the bed bringing her legs up to her chest. She was beginning to panic. He had left. He was going to kill her brother, he was going to kill her whole family. She covered her face with her hand as a sob escaped her mouth. A pain shot through her stomach up to her throat as she dove off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She threw the seat of the toilet up before throwing up whatever she had eaten. The tears continued to flow as she wiped her mouth. She was putting herself in a horrible position. She helped herself off the floor by holding on the back of the toilet as she pulled her pants down. She had to stop doing this to herself. She sighed as she began to pee when she looked down in her panties and saw the blood. It wasn't a lot but her heart stopped beating. She looked closer as her eyes widened. What was happening? She wiped herself with the toilet paper and looked down, just a pink was on it. "No." She whispered. She quickly pulled her pants up and walked to the mirror. "Please." Her head was heavy as her breathing quickened.

* * *

She felt her being lifted in the air before she even knew what was happening. "You really think I was going to leave you?" Gavin had a smirk on his face. Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "Let's get you to a hospital, huh?"

"There are men everywhere in this place."

"You don't worry about that." He moved through the room towards the window. "I am going to set you down on the ground. There is a car right around the corner, I need you to go to it."

"Gavin, I have blood in my underwear." She replied softy. "I don't know what that means."

"Do you want this baby, Gabriella?" She looked up at him with disgust.

"Yes!" She yelled. "What the hell?"

"Then you need to do as I tell you and go to the car. There are over a dozen men here right now, you run as fast as you can and you get into that car. I will be right behind you." She nodded her head as climbed out of the window, planting her feet on the ground before she ran towards the bushes that blocked off the property. She ran towards the black suburban that was waiting for her. The tears flowed down her face as the pain continued to shoot through her body. She opened the door and climbed in, hunching down in the seat trying not to be seen. She put her hand on her stomach and prayed.

* * *

Gunshots filled the air as she shot up from the seat. "GAVIN!" She screamed putting her hand on the window. "Please!" Moments passed before she saw him running towards her. He was okay. She breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the door and climbed into the drivers seat.

"You okay?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I just...I don't know what is going on."

"I don't either but we are going to figure it out." He jerked the car in reverse sending her flying back in the seat. Her eyes widened as she looked over at him. "I killed a few but there were too many there. They could be following us. I need you to buckle up and hold on tight. Your baby is going to be okay, Gabriella."

"Gavin, where did you go?"

"I've been camping on the beach. I couldn't leave you, even if you thought you were safe. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. He killed Mario. He just shot him."

"It was my fault. I believed in him and I shouldn't have. I should have kept it a secret for as long as I could."

"You did the right thing, Gab. He would have found out and it could be worse. None of this is your fault, it was ours. We should have never involved you in this."

"Thank you for coming back for me." She placed her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry about Mario."

Then it was silent. She looked out the window praying that they weren't too late. She placed her hand on her stomach again. Los Angeles came to mind. "Gavin!" She yelled. "He is on his way to Los Angeles. We have to warn them, we have to tell them what is going on. They are going to be ambushed."

"My first priority is you, Gabriella. Let's get you checked out, then we can worry about everything else."

"I just killed my own brother." She replied softly. "He just left, he didn't say anything. I woke up to him gone. What have I done?"

"They are going to be okay. Your brother and his team are survivors. They aren't going down without a fight."

Her head became light as she slowly looked over at him as her eyes became heavy. "I'm so tired."

* * *

Her eyes flew open as she heard voices around her. She could hear the beeping of a machine as she slowly lifted her hand showing the IV that was in her arm. She sighed as she leaned her head back and groaned. "Gavin?" She looked around the room.

"I'm here."

"What's going on?"

"You passed out on me, but you are in the hospital."

"Is my baby okay?" The tears filled her eyes fearing the next words to come out of his mouth.

"You were bleeding when I brought you in. It wasn't a lot. They say bleeding in a pregnancy is normal but they wanted to keep you to make sure you are okay. I Told him them you are under enormous amounts of stress right now. The nurse just left to go get the ultra sound machine to see if we can still hear a heartbeat."

She squeezed her eyes shut as a tear fell down her face. "I was so stupid for letting myself get so worked up."

"It was understandable."

She ran her hand over her face as she looked up at him. "I want to call Hobbs. I need to warn them of what is going to happen."

"You need to worry about your baby right now, Gab."

She shook her head. She couldn't believe that he wasn't going to help her warn her family about Shaw. "What do you already know, Gavin? What aren't you telling me?"

He sighed as he ran his hand over his head before sitting in the chair next to her. "He's already in Los Angeles, we might be too late."

"Please." She begged as her face was soaked with her tears. "There has to be something we can do."

The door opened as the nurse walked in with a cart. "Hello, it's good to see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired, but I am okay."

"Well this machine will be able to tell us about your baby. You came in bleeding, it wasn't a lot but its enough for me to want to check you out. This nice gentlemen told me you haven't been seen by a doctor yet. I am just going to need to examine you. Would you like him to step out?" Gabriella looked over at Gavin as she gave him a little smile before holding out her hand. "Very well then." Se moved closer. "I am first going to look inside of you and make sure all is well up there, then we can have a look to see if there is a heartbeat. I will then be able to tell you how far along you are and when you are due."

"I just want to know if...I just need to know if my baby is alright."

The lady nodded her head as she pulled a stool up. "I need you to put your legs up here and open as wide as you can." Gabriella did as she was told as she looked over at Gavin who had his eyes on her. "This is going to be cold and you are going to feel a lot of pressure. Just bare with me and we will get you checked out." They were silent for a moment as Gabriella felt the pressure. Her entire body immediately tightened as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the squeeze of Gavin's hand in hers. "Okay, everything looks good. Now I am going to use the ultrasound machine to take a look at the baby as well." Gabriella took a deep breath. "I need to lift your gown up so I can get to your belly." Gabriella moved her gown up before grabbing Gavins hand again. "This gel is going to be pretty cold but it will help me get a better look inside." She felt the cold gel as she tensed up again. She couldn't look at the monitor. She couldn't move her eyes from the ceiling. The nurse moved the probe around her belly. Nothing. It was silent as she kept moving it around.

"No." Gabriella whispered. Then it happened. Gabriella's head shot towards the monitor as the loud sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

"There you go." The nurse laughed. "It's a little stubborn, but I found it."

"I can't believe it!" Gabriella cried as she covered her face with her hands. The baby was okay. Through everything she had been through, she still had this. The baby her and Shaw made was okay.

"You are about seven weeks along putting your due date at September thirteenth." The nurse smiled at her. "I am going to need you to take it easy from now on. All this stress isn't good for you or the baby. You can send yourself into a miscarriage if you aren't careful. Whatever stress you have going on, its needs to stop."

"I will try." Gabriella smiled but she knew it was lie. There was no stopping this stress with Deckard Shaw. There was no stopping it at all.

* * *

They had remained in the hospital for another day in fear of still having a miscarriage, the fear was still very present on everyone's face. She knew they were just taking precautions but she needed to contact Hobbs. She needed to find out what was going on in the United States. She looked over at Gavin who had fallen asleep in the chair next to her. He had been through all of this with her. He literally had been her knight and shining armor. She closed her eyes just as Vince's face lit up in her mind. She smiled. Gavin was her Vince. She let the sleep take over her knowing it would get her out quicker if she would just listen to what the nurses and doctors were telling her. She needed rest. She didn't need any excitement or stress on her. What they didn't know was the man she loved was somewhere in the United States hunting her brother and his team down one by one and killing them. She took a deep breath in as she pulled the sheet up to her face. She missed him.

* * *

The following week had arrived for Gavin and Gabriella, they knew they had to get out of Bora Bora in fear of Shaw's men coming after them. They had left the hospital with what they brought. Gavin had gone to the local store and bought some clothes for Gabriella, nothing too fancy. Just enough to get her by. She stood by the window of the hotel when she heard the door open. She turned around with a smile but it immediately fell when she saw his face. "What is it?" She asked.

"You need to call Hobbs now." He had a cell phone in his hand.

"Is it Dom?" She whispered.

Gavin was silent as he held out the phone. "He doesn't need to know where you are. The little he knows, Gabriella, will keep him and you safe."

"What do you know?"

"Just call him."

She walked over to him grabbing the phone. Hobbs name was already pulled up as she hit the send button. " _Hobbs."_ Hobbs answered the phone as Gabriella's heart stopped. " _Hello?"_

"Hobbs." She whispered.

" _Who is this?"_

"Its...It's Gabriella Toretto." Her voice was still low as the line was silent. She turned her face away. "Please say something."

" _Is this some joke?"_

"No." She ran her hand through her long brown hair. "I'm alive, Hobbs. I've been alive this whole time. It's a long story but I need you to listen to me. Deckard Shaw is coming after my brother. He is in Los Angeles as we speak and he is going to kill him."

" _Gabriella..."_ Then it was silent. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"Am I too late?"

" _I'm so sorry, but...Han is dead. He moved to Tokyo after London and...Shaw broke into the agency and stole all the information off my computer about your brother and his team. Shaw showed up in Tokyo two days ago. Han is gone."_

Gabriella shook her head as the tears fell down her face. "And my brother?" The line was silent again. "Please." The sob escaped her mouth.

" _A package was sent to your house in Los Angeles. The moment that Han died, Shaw called your brother, the call caused the package to explode..."_

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as her knees buckled underneath her. She hit the floor as the phone fell from her hand and to the floor. She covered her face with her hands. She could still hear the screaming in the phone as she slowly moved her hand to it and brought it up to her ear. "Is my brother dead?"

 _"No." Hobbs replied. "No one was hurt during the explosion. They were all outside but the house is gone." Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up at Gavin. "Gabriella, where are you?"_

"I'm with Gavin, Hobbs. That's all you need to know right now. I will explain everything to you one day but I need you to keep this between me and you. My brother doesn't need to know that I am alive right now. He needs to stay focus on this war that is coming to him. Deckard Shaw is out for blood and he will not stop until he gets it. You need to be ready. You need to prepared for anything that comes your way. He is ruthless."

 _"Gabriella..."_ He sighed _. "You take care of yourself."_

"You too." She whispered before bringing the phone down. "Han is dead. He killed Han."

 **AN: I changed a few things up in this chapter. She wasn't having a miscarriage, it was just bleeding.**


	14. Furiously Waiting for Death

**AN: So I changed a few things in the last chapter, it was just only the part where she starts bleeding nothing too major. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, for some reason it was extremely hard to right. I know I am going to disappoint a few of you and I apologize. haha**

Months had past as Gabriella waited to hear anything from the United States. Her and Gavin had left Bora Bora. Life found her back in Spain. She knew she would be safe there. She looked down at her belly, it was larger now. She was five months pregnant. She ran her hand over the tiny bump as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was paler, but she had gained the weight she needed to gain. The baby was healthy and that's all that mattered to her. Her stress level had been down seeing that she hadn't heard anything from Hobbs in months. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know if she even wanted to know. She wondered if Shaw would come back after everything was over, she wondered if he would come back to her. She heard the door of the hotel room open as she moved to the door. "Thank God, I am starv..." She stopped as her heart jumped to her throat. "No." She gasped as her back hit the door of the bathroom. Shaw closed the door softly behind him as her eyes scanned the room. There was literally nothing around her to protect her from him. He didn't say a word to her, he just moved closer as she backed into the bathroom. It was the only protection she had from him, atleast until Gavin came back. "Please." She begged. "I don't know what you want, but there is nothing here for you."

"Nothing?" He huffed. "Gabriella, I am not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" Her hands were shaking as she tried to control her face. He couldn't see that she was scared to death of him. He moved forward again. "No, just leave. Gavin will be here soon."

"Gavin isn't coming, Gabriella."

She cocked her to the side as the tears fell down her face. "Did you kill him?" She whispered. Her hand moved to her stomach as she fell backwards into the bathroom.

"Gab-"

"No!" She yelled. "Just get out! I don't want you here!" He rushed to her side and lifted her up into his arms. He moved her to the bed and laid her down as she turned her face from him. "You killed Han. Why? Why would you do that?"

"I'm not here to explain myself to you. I went to the house in Bora Bora, it looks like my team of armed men wasn't enough for you. I knew Gavin would come back for you, I just didn't know he was that good. Did you actually think you could hide from me?"

"I'm not hiding from you, Shaw. I am trying to keep me and my baby safe." He put his hand on her swollen stomach and sighed. "It's a boy, by the way." She replied. "What did you do with Gavin?

"He's fine. Might have a headache once he wakes up. Do you need anything?"

"I _need_ you to get away from me." She sat up. "I've been communicating with Hobbs back in Los Angeles. I know everything that you have done, Shaw. I will not apologize for it, I will not feel bad for it. You chose this life, you chose it over me. I would have given up everything for you. I _did_ give up everything for you. I don't need nor do I want anything from you at all, just for you to leave me alone. I can't have this stress in my life. Your problem is with my brother, then you need to be where he is."

"I'm ready to give up everything." He ran his hand down the side of her face. She leaned in towards his caress as she closed her eyes. "I love you and I am so sorry."

She nodded her head. "You killed Han." She whispered. "You tried to kill Elena and Hobbs. You can't come back from that. You left me, you didn't even say goodbye. You just left. I started bleeding, Shaw. I could have lost our son, but you let your pride take over you. You didn't care about me anymore." 'She pushed his hand away. "I love you still. I don't know how to change that, but I will not put myself in any position that will hurt me or my baby. You had your chance and you blew it."

* * *

He didn't argue with her, he just sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before getting up and storming out of the room. Gabriella was able to breathe again as soon as the door closed. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to control her heart rate. She had to find Gavin. She had to make sure he was alright. She slowly lifted herself off the bed and walked outside. "Gavin!" She saw him lying on the ground just by the cars. She rushed down the stairs and over to him. His head was bleeding as she lifted it up and putting it in her lap. "Gavin, open your eyes!"

"Gab." Gavin whispered. His eyes flickered open. "GAB!" He shot up in the air. "Shaw...he was here."

"I know." She stopped him. "You need to get your head checked out. I know he was here, he was in the room. We are safe now."

"What did he want?"

"For me to come back to him." She gave a soft smile. "I told him no." She sat down next to him with a sigh.

"You could have stopped all of this, why didn't you?"

"Would it end? He's already killed Han. He wouldn't stop, it's in his blood. He wouldn't be able to stay away." She grabbed his hand. "Gavin, I need you to go to Los Angeles. I need you to protect my brother now. You have done so much..." He shook his head. "You can't protect me anymore. There is nothing to protect me from."

"What if he comes back?"

"He won't hurt me." She sighed. "I need to stay focused on having this baby and keeping this baby alive. I need you to keep my brother and his team alive for me."

"Gab..."

"Please." She begged. Her heart was beating slowly as she looked over at the man who had protected her for so long. "I need you to do this for me, Gavin. I need my brother to stay alive for me until one day I can bring myself to come home to him. Do not let Shaw win." Gavin nodded his head.

"I will protect him with my life, Gabriella."

* * *

Gavin left just two days after that, leaving Gabriella alone in Spain. This was the first time she felt completely alone. She didn't have anyone this time. She looked down at the cell phone that Gavin had left for her. He was to call her everyday with updates. She felt a tiny flutter in her belly as she looked down. "Yeah, he's going to be okay." She moved over to the dresser and began folding clothes that were on top, she opened the drawer and began filling it when she noticed something green. She moved her clothes to the side and picked up a wad of money. It was wrapped in a rubber band with a note attached to it.

 _Gabriella,_

 _I know there is nothing that you need right now, but just in case. There is ten thousand dollars in this bundle, use it. Go wherever you need to go to keep you and the baby safe. I will come back for you when it is safe. You will be with your family again. I promise._

 _Gavin._

She shook her head as she unwrapped the money. There was a lot of bills in there. She sighed as she threw it back into the drawer, slamming it shut. If only she could see the future, if she could have just predicted this she would have never done it. She would have fought her way back to her family. Instead she was alone in Spain with ten thousand dollars to her name and a baby in her belly. This was one fucked up situation she got herself into.

* * *

July thirteenth, Gabriella found herself walking on the sand of the nearest beach. She had decided to stay in Spain, seeing this was where Mia had her son. They had the best doctors and would be able to help her. She ran her hand over her belly, it was bigger now. A lot bigger. She felt like a whale as she waddled down the beach. She looked out at the ocean and smiled as she felt the soft breeze blow flew her hair. Gavin found himself in Dubai along with her brother and his team, they were looking for a device that could find anyone in the world. She didn't understand it at all, but she was glad that Gavin was with her family like he said he would be. They were safe...for now. Gavin had a lot of explaining to do with Brian and Dom, but he did what he did best. He lied. He had been on a mission with the navy this whole time when he heard about Deckard Shaw. They bought it. It didn't hurt as much anymore, it did in the beginning when they would just believe whatever was told to them, but this time she needed them to believe Gavin. She needed him to lie to their faces. "Gabriella?" A voice behind her caught her off guard as she twirled around. "Come with me."

"No." She jerked away from him as he reached for her. He rolled his eyes as her before grabbing her arm and jerking her forward. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Stop!" He yelled at her, shaking her violently. "We can do this the hard way or you can just come with me."

She paused for a moment before kicking him in the groin. He let her go immediately, falling to the sand. "I choose my way." She spat. She quickly moved as fast as her fat feet would take her, which wasn't very fast. She reached into her pocket for the phone when her feet him the pavement. Her car was just a few feet away, but she the phone was missing. She must have dropped it. She cursed herself as she turned around and ran straight into someone's arm. "Love," She looked up to the familiar face of the man she had grown to hate. She jerked away from him as she took a deep breath. "I'm surprised to see you here. You are a little far away from Dubai."

"I had some business to attend to."

"I told you to leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you."

"I heard you." He looked past her as the man from the beach stumbled towards them. "I told you she was a handful."

"I am seven months pregnant, I would suggest you and your goons do not touch me unless you want to take me to the hospital. What are you doing here?"

"Me and you have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Like?"

"Marriage." He grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards the car. She didn't have time to think as she shoved into the SUV waiting for them. She looked out the window as the other door opened and closed. "Drive."

"What?" She finally asked. "Marriage? Do you actually like that I am going to marry you?"

"Yes, you are and you will."

"You are delusional."

* * *

The car came to a stop as she looked over at him. She tried to remain calm but the look in his eyes told her to run for the hills. He was serious. He couldn't do this. She _wouldn't_ do this. "You won." She replied. "You won, you got what you wanted. I fell in love with you, I am having your child. What else could there be? You have taken everything from me."

"I see you don't have your lap dog with you anymore."

"What is wrong with you?" She whispered. "What happened?"

He turned away from her. "Your brother and his...crew are a bunch of power hungry assholes."

"I see you met your match then." He almost broke his neck turning back to her. "What did you think he would just lay down for you?"

"You did."

"You bastard!" She yelled she swung her arm to hit him but he caught it. "I hate you." She growled. "I wish I never met you."

"Get out!" He didn't wait for her as he climbed out, slamming the car door shut. She didn't move. She didn't know what was happening but it scared her to death. She remained seated as he stormed over to her side of the car, ripping the door open, and grabbing her arm.

"What is your problem?" She screamed trying to jerk her arm from him. "I am pregnant!"

"You need to start doing as you are told." He was in her face.

"You can go to hell!" She spit in his face and then prepared herself for the repercussions. But they never came. He reached up wiping the spit from his face before pulling her forward. She stumbled forward losing her balance on the rocks they were walking through but he was there to catch her. "What are you going to do, huh?"

"You will be my wife one way or another." He glared at her.

"What is this? Are you trying to get back at my brother? Is this some sort of payment towards him." He stopped in his tracks. "News flash, he thinks I am dead. I do not exist to him anymore because we faked my death, remember?" Shaw clenched his teeth together before pulling the phone from his pocket.

"This is the phone Gavin gave to you, how about we give brother a call and let him all is well."

She shook her head. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so evil right now?" She bowed her head. "I would have married you, Shaw. I would have given everything there was to give to you. I need you to know that, I would have died for you."

* * *

She didn't have a clue what was going on with him. Something had to of happened while he was away for him to be acting so mean and evil towards her. She was scared. She was scared for herself and for her baby. He didn't respond to her but instead jerked her towards the building that was in front of them. She stumbled into the front door and looked up at the lady sitting at the front desk. "Ca-can I help you?" She stumbled through her words.

"We would like to get married." Shaw replied. They were at the court house in Spain. This was where people got married. Her stomach turned as she turned away from her.

"Do you have any appointment?" The lady asked.

"Is this appointment enough for you, lady?" The guy from the beach had pulled a gun and aimed it at the woman's face.

"STOP!" Gabriella screamed. "Just leave her alone."

"Go down the hall, the judge will be with you shortly." The ladies hand shook as she pointed down the hall.

"Ramirez, stay here. Make sure she doesn't call anyone." Shaw finally spoke. Gabriella looked back at him, shaking her head. "Let's go, love." They moved down the hallway towards the two double doors. Shaw pushed them open before pulling his own gun out. Gabriella's face turned white as she stared ahead of her. There were two men at the front of the room, their hands immediately flew in the air. "We would like to get married." They both nodded their heads.

"Please!" Gabriella sobbed. "Don't do this."

"Lets go!" He pushed her forward. She moved towards the two men as the tears flowed down her face. "Go ahead."

"I need some proof of identity." One of the men moved in front of them as Gabriella stayed hunched over.

"Is this identity enough for you?" Shaw cocked the gun back. The man nodded his head repeatedly. Gabriella shook her head as she slowly lifted it up to look at Shaw. He was glaring at her.

"This isn't you." She whispered. "Don't make me do this."

"I just need you to sign right here and you will be husband and wife." The man stated.

"Please don't make me do this." She repeated. "I cant do this."

"I have men on their way to Los Angeles right now. All they need is my cue and your entire family is gone. All of them..."

"I don't believe you."

He was silent as he nodded his head. "Little Jack would be so disappointed in you." He reached for the cell phone.

"OKAY!" She screamed. "I'll do it! I'll do it!" Her hand immediately flew down to the paper and signed her name before throwing the pen down. She turned around as her hands flew to her face.

"You are now husband and wife." The man replied softly. Shaw grabbed Gabriella's arms turning her towards him. He jerked her forward crashing his lips on hers. Gabriella jerked away from him, slapping him across the face.

"You just-ah." She hunched over as the pain shot through her stomach. "I hate you."

* * *

She took off running towards the door as she could hear him screaming her name behind her. She didn't care. She had to get out of there. She pushed through the double doors as the pain shot through her again. "Stop!" Ramirez was standing at the entrance with the gun still pointed at the lady.

"Fuck you!" Gabriella yelled as she ran out the door. She saw the steps as the pain shot through her again. "AH!" She hunched over when she heard Shaw's voice again. She had to get out of there. She took the steps as fast as she could until she lost count, she missed one. She went tumbling down the stairs, hitting her head before landing face first in the dirt.

"Gabriella!"


	15. I'm Coming Home

Gabriella felt the swift movement as Shaw moved her quickly from the SUV into the emergency room. Her eyes were open, she was awake, but she didn't understand what was going on. She was numb. Her whole body was just numb. "I need a fucking doctor!" She saw the bright lights of the room as she was laid onto a gurney. She turned her head away as the lights became brighter the more she was moved. She felt the release of his hand as she was being pushed away. "How far along is she?" The baby. The baby was hurt. She tried to sit up as she felt hands push her back down. No. She had to get to her baby .He was hurt. Something was wrong. "Stop!" She screamed as the tears fell down her face. "Lets go!" The movement of the bed caused her to stay laying down. "Gabriella..." How did she know her name. "My name is Doctor Lucia, I am going to be in the operating room with you."

"What?" Gabriella lifted her head. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Gabriella, you fell down some stairs banging your head. You landed on your stomach, we are having to do an emergency C-section to get your baby out."

"No." She cried.

"Go ahead." Gabriella lifted her hands to cover her face when she noticed her hands had scratches on them. She looked around as the movement became more apparent to her. "Just breathe for me." A mask was placed over her face as she continued to stare at the woman. What was happening?

* * *

 _"_ _You know, I was hoping I would be a grandpa again one of these days but damn you make one beautiful baby." Gabriella shot up from the hospital bed and looked around._

 _"_ _Daddy?" She looked up at the man who was smiling down at her. "How?"_

 _"_ _You are asleep my dear. Don't worry everything is okay. They just took him out."_

 _"_ _Are you disappointed in me?" She bowed her head._

 _"_ _Now why are earth would you think that?" He rubbed his hand down the side of her face before lifting it up to see her._

 _"_ _I got myself into a mess right now."_

 _"_ _Gabriella, you did what you thought was right. You went into this thinking you were saving your brother and sister's life. You have a heart that is so pure that you tried to find the good in someone and you did. She saw past all his evilness and you found goodness and that's what you fell in love with. Do not put yourself down because you fell in love."_

 _"_ _It was just so perfect, you know? He was so perfect to me."_

 _"_ _All good things come to an end in life, Gabriella." He rubbed his hand down her face again. "But I am so proud of you. I have been watching you, you make me so happy."_

 _"_ _I miss you daddy." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I miss you so much."_

 _"_ _And I miss you my baby girl."_

* * *

Her eyes flickered open then closed as she could smell the faint smell of aroma in the room. She turned her head with a groan when she felt someone's hand in hers. Her eyes flickered again as she took in a deep breath. She could breath. She could feel. Her body ached as she groaned again. "Stay still, you just had surgery." She heard a female voice as she tried to focus her eyes on her. "Your anesthetic is wearing off, it should take a few minutes for you to come to."

"Louis?" She whispered.

"Who?" The lady moved closer.

"My baby." She felt like she was going to throw up as she opened her eyes again. They settled on the person holding her hand.

"Oh, he is fine. He is in an incubator right now. Since he was early, we are going to be keeping a good eye on him for a while. Once you are ready when can take you go to see him." Gabriella's eyes moved up to the person next to her. "I will leave you two alone for a moment. Just press the button on the side of the bed if you need anything at all."

"Gab," Shaw moved closer to her as she turned her face away pulling her hand away. "I am so sorry."

"Don't." She held her hand up. "Don't even apologize to me." He grabbed her hand again and put it to his lips.

"I was angry, Gabriella."

"I was angry to, but I didn't go around putting guns to people's heads." She snapped. "I don't want anything to do with you, Shaw. You are no longer the man I fell in love with. I saw the good in you, I looked past everything else and I saw the good in you. You let me walk out of your life to go live with my family again and I chose you because you were good." Tears fell down her face. "I don't see that anymore. I don't see any good at all. All I see is pain and hatefulness, pure evil. You made me hate you and that makes me so angry at you." She covered her mouth with her hand as her body shook. "Because I loved you so much that it hurt. I can feel my heart breaking in my chest and I hate you for that."

She heard a sniff coming from him as he turned away. "I know why you left, Shaw. I know why and I...I don't know I accepted it I guess. But this...you could have killed our child. You forcing me to do all this stuff...what kind of person does that? I _hate_ you. You need to get out of here. I don't ever want to see you again. You do not exist to me anymore."

"You don't mean that..."

"I do!" She screamed. "You have some unfinished business to take care of." She stared straight ahead. "But know this, my brother will not go down without a fight. He will die for his family."

Shaw nodded his head as he grabbed her hand again and put to his mouth. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips. "I wish I could take it all back."

"I guess our fairytale has come to an end then." She pulled her hand away as she moved to her side. She closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. Who would have thought in just sixteen months that she would be with a man whose brother tried to kill her family, she would go from hating him to falling deeply in love with him. They lived in paradise for sixteen months, then it was all ripped away by one single letter in the mail. How could love hurt so much? How the pain of being in love with someone just rip you to shreds? She had never felt this pain before. Not with Jesse. Not with Harrison. Just with him.

* * *

She hadn't heard from him again since that night at the hospital. Gavin showed up at the hospital after she didn't answer the phone he had given her. She could never understand how him or Shaw was able to find her so easily. She woke up to him standing over her, that was when she broke down. He crawled onto the bed with her and just held her in his arms as she cried. She cried for herself, for her baby, for Han and her family, but mostly...she cried for the man she had fallen in love with, she would never see him again. Gavin remained in the same position as she calmed down, wiping her face with her hands. "How did you know?"

"I gave you that cell phone for a reason, Gabriella." He sighed.

"Shaw has it now." She whispered. "I fell down the stairs after..." She shook her head. "You are now talking to Gabriella Shaw. He forced me to marry him."

"We can take care of it. I'm sure there is a way around it."

"I have a baby boy. I haven't seen him yet. They have him in the NICU right now. The nurse said that I could see him when I feel up to it but my entire body is killing me. She brings me pictures though." Gabriella leaned off of him grabbing the folder from the table. "He's so tiny. He could just fit in hand almost."

"Gabriella..." She looked up at him with a smile on her face but it immediately fell. "They got him. They arrested Shaw last night in Los Angeles. I was on a plane to you when I received the call."

"And my family?" Her eyes were blinking quickly as she braced herself.

"They are alive. I don't know how but they are alive. Shaw was cornered in Dubai. We thought we had him, but he was smarter. He had a team waiting for your brother and Brian, they lost one of their men but they both were able to make it out. Shaw disappeared...I guess you found him. Dom and his team were waiting for them on the streets of Los Angeles. They were after the godseye and the hacker who invented it. Your brother was just after Shaw. They battled it out and Shaw lost. They have him in custody and wouldn't tell me anything else about him. But you are safe now."

"He was so angry, Gavin. His eyes..." She shook her head. "I thought I would be relieved to hear this but I don't feel anything. I am happy that my family is safe but I don't know..." She shook her head. "I think I am just tired."

"How about we get you up and go see that gorgeous little boy of yours?" He kissed the top of her head before getting off the bed. "I'm sure all he needs is to see him mom and all you need is to see him."

* * *

He was right. She wheeled herself over to the little incubator holding her little boy. She peered in as the tears filled up her eyes. He was there. He was so tiny. His little chest was moving up and down. "Hi there." She whispered. "I'm your mom." She stuck her hand in the holes to where she could touch him. She felt his tiny body with her fingers as she laid her head on the glass. "You hang in there, okay? You are going to be alright."

"Would you like to hold him?" A nurse appeared beside her.

"Can I?"

"Sure." Gabriella watched as she removed the cover and reached in for her son. Gabriella took a deep breath as she laid him in her arms. "Oh my." She gasped. "What is going on with him?"

"Right now, since he was so early, he cannot eat on his own. This is a feeding tube that is able to feed him. His lungs aren't fully developed yet causing him to not be able to breathe on his own either. The light in here is able to keep him warm. Your son is good care. You should be able to take him home in a month or so. You can come in here as much as you would like to see him. Babies still need that human touch, so we encourage mommies to come in here often."

"He's going to be okay?" She laughed before wiping her face from the tears that had fallen.

"What is his name?"

"Louis." Gabriella looked up with a smile. "I named him Louis."

"I like that name. Well if you need anything I will be right over here." Gabriella gave a soft smile as she nodded her head. She twirled her index finger with Louis's tiny hands.

"I love you."

* * *

Gabriella tried to keep herself busy as much as possible to keep from thinking about her life before Louis. It wasn't possible most of the time but at times she could do it. As she stayed in the hospital for her injuries, Gavin was responsible for finding a place for them to live. She wanted to stay in Spain for a little while longer. She slowly closed the door to the nursery behind her, trying not make too much noise to wake Louis up. He had stayed in the hospital two months until he was able to come home with her. She found herself at the hospital everyday. She would be there until they forced her out the door. She found herself in his nursery more than she was in her own room. She had this fear that one day he wasn't going to be there anymore. Somehow, he would just magically disappear and this would all be a dream. She had thought many times about going home to Los Angeles but everything inside of her told her she wasn't ready. She couldn't face them. Not now. She didn't know when it would happen but she had to find herself again. She had to be able to make it on her own. She had to be able to look at herself in the mirror and not feel ashamed.

* * *

1 year

Gabriella knelt down in front of her to pick up the little boy playing with cars. "Hi." She came face to face with him. "What are you doing?"

"Cars." He squirmed in her arms. "Down." Gabriella began to laugh as she let the little boy down on the ground.

She had made it to a year and a half without having Shaw by her side. She would be lying if there weren't time that she longed to have him with her, but most of the time she felt content. Louis was a little boy now, he had his first birthday just a few months ago but something still didn't feel right with her. She couldn't put her hand on it but it just didn't feel right.

"What is it?" Gavin had walked up behind her.

"Gawin." Louis jumped up and ran to him. Gavin picked him up in his arms and twirled him around in a circle.

"We are going to teach you my name before its over with." He tickled the little boy.

"It is a hard name." Gabriella walked over to him putting her around his neck. Gavin had a room of his own in her house. She felt safer having him close, but sometimes she wondered if it was right having him live with her. He had given up so much for her and she never would be able to repay him. She was so thankful for him. He had been her savior through so many circumstances in her life. She just wished he could have the life he deserved.

"Down." Louis squirmed. Gavin laughed as he let the boy go and watched him run back to his cars.

"What is it?" Gavin asked again moving all the way into the room. She looked over at the blonde haired little boy and sighed.

"I think it's time for me to go home, Gavin."

"Are you sure?"

She turned back to him nodding her head. "Yes, I've never been more sure in my life."

"Then I will get us packed to leave." Gabriella began to laugh. "You think I haven't been waiting on this day to come? I haven't even unpacked most of this house because I knew one day you were going to come to your senses and want to go back. You have been keeping yourself from being happy because of some mistake you think you made. You didn't make a mistake, Gabriella. You did what you thought was the right thing. You can't beat yourself up about it."

Gabriella smiled at him. "Gab, your entire life is back in Los Angeles. You gave it up, yes, but you get to get it back now."

"Everything is going to be so different."

"It is, but you get to live."

"I know. I just…" She stopped as she sat down on the couch. "I miss him. I don't want to but I do."

"I know you do and its okay." He sat down next to her grabbing her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder as he brought her into his arms. "I've enjoyed this time with you. All of it actually, besides the almost getting killed twice part." Gabriella began to laugh. "I'm glad I took that job, Gab. I am glad that I have been able to look after you for three years now."

"I'm glad he didn't kill you, Gavin."

They sat there in silence as they both watch Louis play on the floor. She longed for Los Angeles. She longed for the smell of cars, gasoline, and BBQ. "I'm ready, Gavin."


	16. Home

**AN: hey guys! Sorry it has taken so long to update. I usually try to get a chapter up by Friday but I was on vacation. I am so happy that everyone liked that last chapter. She is finally going home after three years, hopefully it will turn out okay! I am carrying this story into what I think I will happen with Shaw and her. I am not going to try and figure out what 8 is going to be about since no one really knows besides the godseye. I will be using that, but there are probably about six more chapters left. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you are really enjoying this sequel!**

 **Also: I know this just started with Gab being back home with her brother and Brian..if you think I should put what was in What Do I Stand For in this chapter as well...with when she came home and everyone freaked out on her let me know and I will add it. I just didn't want to repeat myself.**

She looked up at her brother and sighed, he had moved from the table over to the window. She took some time in the bathroom to herself, she had to figure out what she was going to say, how she was going to say it. It was on jumbled up in her head. She began playing with her hands as she made eye contact with Brian. "I know that you think I might have betrayed you and maybe I did. In my mind I was doing the right thing. In my mind, all I could think about was seeing you so happy and knowing that you would be okay if I just stayed where I was. He wanted _me_. Or so I thought. We live in this perfect little bubble that I thought couldn't be broken, but he received the letter and he was gone. It was my fault that he found out, I was tired of moving. I was tired of running so he made a promise that we would stay in one spot. It was my fault that he found out about you guys. And for that I am sorry."

"Shaw has been in prison for a year now? Where have you been?" Brian asked.

"Spain." She stood up and walked over to the wall full of pictures. "Gavin told me about the house. I loved that place so much. I can't believe it's gone."

"Gab…"

"After Shaw had left me in Bora Bora with a dozen men to watch me, Gavin took me to Spain. It was the only place that I felt like I could start over. I did it before. I started over with you guys and it was good…right?" She turned to Brian.

"Gavin was with us though."

"Yeah, I told him to go to you. That's all that I knew what to do. I was in this prison. I didn't have any source of getting anything out to you guys to warn you. I just had to sit there until he came back and you were all dead. So I told Gavin to leave me and to go and protect you." She ran her hand down one of the pictures. It was so long ago. It seemed like a completely different life. "I'm married." She blurted out. She didn't bother looking at them. "I fell in love with him and I don't expect you to understand that."

"Do what?" Brian asked. Dom remained at the window. "What do you mean you are married? To who? Shaw?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms over her chest before turning around to him. She took a deep breath before beginning again. "He came back from Dubai pissed as hell. I didn't know what had happened but he was so angry. He jerked me into the car and took me a building…I don't know where we went to be honest. He held a gun to the man's head, threatened Jack, and forced me to sign my name on a piece of paper. My name is Gabriella Shaw."

"We can change it. There has to be something that we can do. You don't have to be connected with him anymore. He is gone."

She tilted her head to the side with so much sorrow in her eyes. "Yes I do." She replied softly.

"Wha…"

"His name is Louis."

* * *

Brian stared up at her as she took a breath in. "He's my son." She replied biting the inside of her lip. A sigh escaped her lips as Dom stormed out the back door. "We were happy at one point. I was going to tell him but things just went to shit. I had been lying to him this whole time and I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't lie to him. I was going to tell him first about the baby but…I don't know." She shook her head. "He wanted to marry me. He wanted to start this life with me and I couldn't do it. I just thought if I told him then everything would be okay. We would be okay because…"

"You loved him?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I thought it was enough." She sat down in the chair and looked up at him. "It was like he spent this entire time finding out things about me, wanting me so badly, getting me…what was it all for? Me faking my death for this?" She looked around the room. "I thought I would never see you guys again. I was dead. That Gabriella Toretto didn't exist anymore. I don't expect any of you to understand any of it. It wasn't real. At least it doesn't seem real to me. Louis is the only thing that seems to make this whole thing real. He's all that I have in my world." She ran her hand through her hair. "I fought him the entire time, for a few months I just hated him. I had Gavin and Mario there with me. They helped keep me safe but even they knew what I had to do to survive. I couldn't tell because they would be in danger to. I met a monkey…" She smiled. "He was all alone. His mom died and none of the other monkeys liked him so he was alone. I came along and he just wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there as he slept…his name was Lou. I can't change my name, Brian. That would leave Louis alone in the world and I can't do that to him."

Brian nodded his head. "I am so sorry that I came back like this. I actually didn't know how to do it. Either way it would have turned out like this…Dom is pissed. I know he is. I guess I would be too."

"It was hard at first. I mean hell, it's still hard but we got through it. We were together and we made sure we stayed together. It was like you were the glue to holding our family together, so when it came apart, we didn't know how to keep it together anymore. Letty lost her memory. She didn't know anything. Tej and Roman, they took off."

"I never thought Han would be the first one to go."

"He was upset about Gisele. He tried to save her but he couldn't. It took a toll on him. So he ran. He ran away to Tokyo and got caught up in some shit there. Shaw is good at finding people. I never thought our sins from London would catch up with us like they did."

"How's Mia? Harrison?"

"Harrison lives in San Diego now. He is running the garage there and is actually doing a damn good job with it. He couldn't be here anymore."

"I don't know how I am going to be able to face either one of them. I can still hear her screaming as I laid on the ground. They weren't supposed to take them. Shaw wanted me but Gavin wasnt going to let it happen. Then he got word that you didn't kill him. We only had one choice, we had to go to Deckard and make him believe that he won."

"Mia is pregnant again. She has about a month left."

"That's awesome, Brian." She stood up wrapping her arms around his neck. "I need to go find Dom, I know…I don't know anything right now but I know that I need to go see him."

"Mia should be home soon from the store so I would prepare myself."

She nodded her head with a soft smile before patting his shoulder and walking to the door.

* * *

He was standing in the garage when she found him, but it wasn't the same familiar car she had grown to hate. It was different. "Where is the Charger?" She walked up beside him.

"I spent most of my life rebuilding and rebuilding that car only to have it crushed every chance I got. I took it to the streets with Shaw, it's destroyed."

"Dom, I know that you are disappointed in me. I don't expect you to understand anything that I have done. If I could take it back, I would. I would change everything."

"You got into bed with our enemy."

"I got into bed with someone who I thought I was going to be spending the rest of my life with. I died, Dom. I thought I was never going to see you again. I made a choice and I have to live with that choice."

"I just can't…" He stopped. She nodded her head as she turned to walk away.

"I'm staying at the Hilton in downtown. Louis, my son, is still in Spain. I left him there because I didn't know how this was going to go over. I can go back."

"I never said that."

"I can tell this isn't something that you wanted. I could have kept it from you but that also meant that I would be dead to you. I didn't want to be dead anymore. I wanted to be able to hug you and talked to you."

"This isn't as simple as you thought it was going to be. This just hit me in the face. I am so happy that you are alive. I have never been so happy to see you in my life, but this whole Shaw thing. It could have been anyone else…"

"But I chose him." She replied softly nodding her head. "Like I said, its not something that I expect you to understand. I'm going to go, but I would love to be able to catch up with you. I missed out on a lot, I know. I am still your family, Dom. Please don't forget that." She waited for him to respond but he didn't say a word. She turned around to walk away when she made eye contact with her sister. A loud crash caused her to jump as Mia dropped everything that was in her hand. "Hi, Mia." Gabriella whispered.

* * *

Brian came running from the house over to where Mia was standing, he immediately grabbed her arm but she jerked away from him. "Baby, watch out for the glass." Brian tried to keep Mia from walking towards her but Gabriella knew it was no use. Mia was there that day. She saw what happened. If anyone was going to be angry, it was going to her.

"I can explain..." Gabriella spoke.

"You are dead." She spat. "They broke your neck and you fell to the ground like you were worthless to them. They threw me in a car and we drove by your lifeless body."

"I had to make you believe that I was dead, Mia."

"Why?" The tears were flowing down her sisters face. "Why? Huh? What could you have possibly been doing for the last years that made you fake your own death?"

"I was protecting you."

"From what?" Mia was close to her now. Gabriella could see her clearly now. Her hair was thinner, longer. She was still so skinny with the exception of the baby bump poking out of her dress. Her green eyes were hazy as the tears clouded them. Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked over at Brian who had turned away from them.

"From Deckard Shaw." Before Gabriella could react, Mia had slapped her across the face. She felt the sharp pain as her head flew to the right. She didn't move as she heard the sobs of her sister being carried away by Brian. She slowly straightened herself up and turned around to Dom who was still standing behind her, she slowly moved her hand up to her swollen cheek. He didn't move towards her. He didn't do anything but continue to stare. "I'm so sorry." She cried. She finally let it all go as the tears flooded down her face. She took off running down the driveway towards her car. This was too much. It was too much for all of them. The immediate regret set in as she started the car and drove away from the house. She shouldn't have come back. She should have remained dead.

* * *

Gabriella threw open the door of her hotel room and stumbled inside as the tears flooded down her face. She felt…heartbroken. Her heart was hurting so bad inside her chest that she thought it would literally stop working. She moved to the side of the bed where her suitcase was sitting, as she lifted it in the air, it was light. Gavin must have unpacked her clothes for her. She sighed as she threw it on the bed and began throwing her clothes in it from the dresser. The sobs continued as she heard the door open. "Gabriella?" Gavin had food in his hands but he quickly set it down, rushing her over to her. She covered her face as he turned her around to bring her into his arms. "I guess it didn't go so well."

"It was horrible." She cried. "My brother acted like…he wouldn't look at me, Gavin. He looked so ashamed. I told them everything. Louis…my marriage."

"It wasn't supposed to be easy, Gab."

"Mia slapped me. And Dom just stood there." Her chest jumped as she hid her face not wanting to talk anymore. He rubbed her back, soothing her, as she squeezed her eyes closed. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. She didn't expect them to be okay and open to it, but she didn't know they would act the way that they did. She felt his release her, sliding his hand down into hers, and moving her over to the bed. She laid down as he moved a piece of her hair from her face before sitting down himself. "I think by what you have told me that they took it a lot better than I would have. You have to understand them, Gab. You died. You were dead for three years. You lived with the enemy. You are in love with the enemy. You married and had a baby with him. They lost people because of this man and his brother, it's not something that should be taken lightly."

"I guess I just thought that if I saw them and they saw me…everything would be okay."

"Are you really going to give up this soon? You can't leave, Gab. This is your home."

"My home was blown up." She mumbled.

"You know what I mean." He sighed rubbing his hand over his head. "I know that you are ready to run, but I am not going to let you do that."

"I don't want them to be disappointed in me." She hid her face in the pillow as she sniffed back the cries. There was a soft knock on the door. Gabriella breathed in as Gavin patted her hand before moving to the door. "Hey. Come in."

Dom walked into the room as Gabriella slowly sat up bringing the pillow to her chest. "I will let you two have some time alone." Gavin didn't wait for a response before he left the room with his food.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"You told me if I wanted to talk to you more this was where I could find you." Dom's voice was low. She nodded her head. He looked around the room before spotting the chair and pulling it up to the bed. "Mia is pregnant. She is very pregnant and very hormonal. I'm sure she didn't mean to hit you."

"She meant it." Gabriella replied with a small laugh. "I don't blame her."

"We lost people because of Shaw. He almost destroyed our family."

"I know."

"I guess I had some time to think and I don't understand any of it. I really don't. I have tried and tried to wrap my head around everything but nothing is making sense to me."

"I don't think it's supposed to make sense. It really doesn't make sense to me. It only made sense in my bubble that I was in. We spent so much of our time secluded from civilization that it was just me and him. We lived on this beautiful island and everything seemed right then. I just thought that if I loved him…even though I would lose you forever…you would still be safe. We would live in our bliss…but you would be safe!" She let the pillow go. "You have always been on my mind when it came to the decisions I made."

"Why couldn't you have waited for me?"

"I got a phone call from Gavin telling me to run. I wouldn't do it. He knew I wouldn't do it. But I agreed as long as Mia and Jack were safe…I would go with him. We were on the plane and they got news that the plane had crashed and everyone on it was dead. I was coming home..."

"But then Owen ended up in the hospital in Spain and you ended up with Deckard Shaw."

She nodded her head. "I was asleep thinking I was coming back to you guys but when I woke up we were still flying. Gavin told me that Owen wasn't dead and that Deckard was still expecting me. I had to keep up this charade the whole time. I had to be naïve and make him believe that I knew nothing. I kept that secret for a very long time."

"I could have protected you."

"I thought I was doing that for you." She whispered. She looked down as he grabbed her hand and smiled. "I love you, Dom. That has never changed and will never change. You are my big brother and through all of our mistakes that has always remained the same. We both have done some pretty stupid things in our lives. I do not regret how my life has turned out. I will not regret it. I have the most beautiful son that I could ask for. He is perfect in every way."

"Has he met his father?"

She shook her head. "I delivered him two months early because of some...complications. Shaw was at the hospital. I told him to leave. I didn't want him there anymore because he killed Han. He let his revenge take over him and I didn't want to be with that person anymore. So he left and I haven't seen him since. Louis is all alone in this world. All he has is me and Gavin..."

"Gavin?" Dom smirked. "What's going on with him anyways?"

"Absolutely nothing. He is like my guardian angel. He has been there for me through everything. He has been what kept me alive all these years. We have too much history together for us to be anything else but friends. Mario is dead...I tried to save him. I really did but Shaw was just too far gone. He had already found your necklace and was out for blood. Mario thought he was doing the right thing but he just ended up with a bullet in his head. Gavin was next but I couldn't let it happen so I stood in front of Shaw and the gun he was holding, praying he wouldn't kill me."

Dom shook his head. "I loved him, Dom. Part of me still might but that is over with. He is not coming back. I am free now." Dom smiled at her before pulling her into his arms. She dug her head into his chest. "I love you."

"Oh Gabriella, you have no idea how much I have wanted to hear those words." She pulled away from him wiping her face of the fallen tears.

"I don't know if it is possible with everyone else, especially Mia and Harrison, but me and you...can we start over?"

"Oh course we can." He brought her into his arms again. "Brian is on his way to tell Harrison as we speak, so I was get ready for that."


	17. Fight For Your Family

**AN: So I am not ending the story with her being home. Shaw will be back in the story in the next chapter. He will be in her life, you guys don't worry about that! I am going through another story line since we have no idea what 8 is about so I am making up something. I hope it wont disappoint you. Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

Gavin had walked back into the hotel room after Dom had left, he sat down next to her on the bed as she slowly looked up at him. "How did that go?"

"Brian decided to take a trip to San Diego to talk to Harrison." Gabriella shook her head with a sigh. "Gavin…"

"I'm not letting you leave here, Gab. You are going to stand up and you going to fix everything that you think it wrong. You are not going to run."

She smiled, nodding her head at him. "Can you go get my son?" He let out a laugh causing her to laugh as well.

"I definitely can do that." He leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head before moving from the bed. "What are your plans?"

"Face my demons I guess." She let out a breath as she smiled up at him. "I'm not running this time, Gav. I know what I have to do and I guess getting slapped by my sister is step one."

"Let me get a bag packed. I'll head to Spain tonight. You should get some sleep, Gab. Start fresh tomorrow. I am sure everyone just needs some time to think. You need to think too. This all happened so fast. Sit down and breathe. You are home. That's all that matters. Whatever happens next, you can do because you are dead anymore. You are back where you belong."

She nodded her head. "I love you, Gavin. I am so thankful for you."

"You mean more to me in this world than anyone ever has. I will protect you and Louis till the day I die."

"I believe you."

* * *

She pulled the rental car up to the house and sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths in. Dom had called her that morning and invited her over for lunch. She was petrified to even more from the drivers seat when she heard a tap on the window. "You going to get out?" Dom's voice was hard as she nodded her head. She unbuckled her seatbelt before climbing out and looking up at him. "What were you doing?"

"Just preparing myself, I guess."

He nodded his head. "Mia is inside. They came over for lunch. I didn't tell them you were coming so I didn't expect them to be here. Mia has promised to be nice."

"She still pissed off?"

"She is a hormonal pregnant woman. I don't know how else to describe her." She didn't speak as she looked up at the house. "It's not the same but it will do."

"Yeah, it's cute." She cleared her throat as she looked around. "So where are we eating?"

"The diner?"

"The what?" She looked at him surprised. They had lost everything. Everything was taken from them when he went on the run.

"I reopened it when we moved back here. It's in the same place. Everything is the same. I just co-own it with a friend of mine. It's doing pretty well actually."

"That's amazing, Dom. I am so happy that you have gotten to start your life over again. You deserved to be back here. Was it hard? With Letty?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "It was so damn annoying because I didn't know how to get through to her. I didn't know how to help her. I was almost pushing her away at one point. I was forcing her to do all these things and she just wasn't remembering anything at all."

"When did she remember you?"

"I don't know exactly but she was holding me in her arms and told me everything. Right down to Jesse. Jesse was so long ago, I had almost forgotten." He looked down at her with so much sadness in his eyes. "Gab," He rubbed his hand over his bare head. "When I left you for the Dominican, I met up with Letty again. Everything that went down in Los Angeles, we all took off. Then she came back here and she died. I lost…my life when I received that phone call from Mia. It wasn't important back then because I didn't want to be a part of that life back then. I wanted revenge. That was it."

"Dom, where are you going with this?"

"I was so in love with that woman back then. I loved every part of her and no one could take her place. We got married, Gabriella. We said our vows with this necklace and I promised my life to her for forever."

Gabriella's eye widened. "She remembered that?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because it didn't matter anymore. She was dead." Gabriella nodded her head.

"Did you think I would come back, Dom? Did you think it would be like her?"

"I prayed to God it would be just like her. I could _make_ you remember if you had lost your memory. I could bring it back somehow."

"There was no bringing me back from that, Dom." Her heart ached for him. "You had to believe I was dead. With Letty, she wasn't faking anything. It was just convenient for them that she didn't remember a thing. There was a chance for her." She took in a deep breath as she walked away from him with her hands on top of her head. "I would cry out for you at night. I would think about you constantly, it would make me sick. I had Gavin keep an eye on you. I didn't trust Deckard, at all. He honestly had no clue about his brother." She turned around biting her bottom lip. "I had to give you up, Dom. If I was going to survive without you, I had to let you go." Tears filled up her eyes. "So I made myself forget you even existed. It wasn't easy but it happened and I am so sorry."

He nodded his head pulling her into his arms. "I made myself forget about you too, Gab. It was easier to hate the world then imagine you not in it anymore. So I became hard. I became a different person. I wanted revenge and I was going to get it."

"Dom…" She touched his shoulder.

"We almost lost Brian. He was almost killed and I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if he had died. I was so consumed in everything, I was paying attention to anything else."

"He's alive, Dom. You all are. That's all that matters now."

* * *

They had stayed staring off into space on the driveway a little longer as she looked over her brother. He was built differently. He hadn't really gained weight but he was bigger. He held his chest a little higher. The veins in his head popped out a little more. She could see the age taking its toll on him, but he wasn't different to her. He looked exactly the same. The smirk, the angry face, the remorse in his eyes knowing he couldn't save her this time…she could still see it all. He turned away from her as she moved her attention to the house. She watched as the door opened and Mia stood on the porch and looked down at her. Gabriella swallowed hard before putting her hand on Dom's arm and walking towards her sister. "I come in peace." Gabriella replied with her hands up.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Mia replied sitting down on the swing. "You coming back from the dead was a surprise to say the least."

"I deserved it. I shouldn't have surprised you like that." She took a deep breath again. "Would you mind if I sat down with you?"

Mia shook her head as Gabriella sat down next to her. "Brian told me everything, Gab. I know what happened to you."

"I have a son, Mia. I am married to the man that killed Han and tried to kill your husband and your brother."

"I know, Gabriella."

"What do you want to know?" She sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Why?" Mia jerked her to face her. "I want to know why?"

"Because I thought I was doing the right thing, Mia." She replied softly. "I honestly thought I was saving you guys instead of me being saved. You had a family now. You were…happy with your life for once. I wanted you to keep that, Mia."

"So you got into bed with him?"

"It's not that simple but yes. I did." Gabriella leaned her head back. "It was different because I didn't have anything in the world to worry about. We were secluded from life. No one knew who we were and what was going on. I could be someone completely different. I had to give you guys up because I wasn't going to survive. I thought about myself and I let myself go. Everything I ever believed, it went out the door. I love him, yes. I will not lie to you about that. I will not sugar coat it. I was so in love with that man I was so blind to see that he was still the person he was. He was a killer. He was evil. I just covered it up. But the moment he found out about his brother, he was that person again. It was already too late about the baby. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to marry him but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. Something happened in Dubai and he found me and he forced me to marry him by holding a gun to a man's head. I'm so sorry for everything that I have put you through. I don't know how to begin to express that, but I am willing to take the rest of my life proving to you that you matter to me. You are my family and everything I have ever done was to make sure you were okay. I'm so sorry, Mia."

* * *

They sat there for a moment as Gabriella gathered herself again. She was going to be apologizing for the rest of her life she was sure of that, but she didn't mind. She was sitting with her sister having a decent conversation. That's all that she wanted. She found herself playing with her hands when she looked up at her sister again. "So your son's name is Louis?"

Gabriella's face lit up as a smile formed on her face. She nodded her head. "He is perfect, Mia. I am so in love with that little boy."

"Does he like cars?"

Gabriella smirked nodding her head. "I don't think that he would be my child if he didn't like cars. He loves Gavin though. They do everything together. He's been by his side since day one."

"Do you think it would be easier if he was Gavin's child?"

Gabriella shook her head with a sigh. "I know that you want to change this so bad. I wish I could. I wish I could take it all back but I have the most precious little boy in the world. I don't think I could ever give him up."

"I know and I would never ask you to."

"I know it's hard to wrap your head about everything. I don't expect you to be able to understand it right now. All I am asking is that you understand that I left because I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought I was doing something good. I wasn't running away from you. I am so sorry, Mia."

The door opened up as Brian emerged causing Gabriella to smile at him. "I was wondering where you got off to." He knelt down putting Mia's hand to her lips. Gabriella turned away suddenly feeling all alone in the world. She needed Louis.

* * *

"Where did Gavin get off to? I thought you two were stuck at the hip." Brian smirked.

"He went to get Louis for me. I left him back in Spain but I don't think I can stay away from him any longer."

"You know, Gab," Brian stood up, letting go of Mia's hand. "I didn't tell Harrison about you being married to Shaw or you having a son with him."

Gabriella began to laugh. "So you just told him the easy part, huh?" She shook her head in disbelief. "It's not a secret, Brian. I am not trying to keep it from anyone."

"I know. I just saw his face when I told him you were alive. I couldn't tell him the rest."

Gabriella turned away when she heard Mia sigh beside her. Life wasn't simple anymore. It was beyond simple. There was no going for her morning runs, taking a shower and praying Shaw would come in just in time for her to get out. There no more lying on the daybed in the bungalow, naked because there wasn't people for miles. Life was simple and easy for her those past three years but not now. Not anymore. Life was hard. All she wanted to do was run. All she wanted to do was go back and make things better. She felt like the outcast of her family right now and it broke her. She felt broken. They were all drowning but she was the only one who was reaching up for air, begging someone to save her. "Gab..." Brian knocked her from her thoughts.

"What?" She jerked her head towards him.

"I was asking when Gavin would be back?"

"I don't know." Gabriella quickly jumped up and moved to the steps. "I should go. I am really tired and I really would just like to take a nap."

"I thought..." Brian started.

"Tell Dom, I will be back on Sunday for the BBQ. It should be fun seeing everyone. It's been fun seeing you guys." She shook her head as she moved her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"Gab, don't leave!" Brian called after her.

"I don't know if you even care but as much as it hurts you...I am hurting just the same. You two should remember that." With that she got into the car and drove away.

* * *

Sunday came before she was ready for it to, but it was here and there was nothing she could about it. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time making sure she looked presentable. She was going to be late if she didn't leave but she couldn't make herself move from her spot. She had talked to Gavin, who was on his way to Los Angeles, that morning but hadn't heard from him since. She moved her hair from her face and took a deep breath. "You got this." She told herself. She wasn't convinced. She shook her head as she moved from the mirror to the door where all her stuff was waiting for her. It had been four days since she saw Gavin. She missed him. She missed his company. She missed someone actually being on her side. Her cell phone went off in her back pocket. It was Dom. "I am on my way. I am leaving the hotel now….yes." She hung up the phone, rolling her eyes. She made sure she had everything before getting up the courage to leave the room.

She pulled up to the house noticing all the different cars parked on the sidewalk and in the driveway. She shook her head not knowing really how this was going to go over. She hadn't seen them in three years. She didn't know who was going to overreact or who was going to be happy to see her. Her hands shook at the thought of Harrison being here. She moved from the driver's seat and looked up at the house. Still nothing. She felt nothing for this place. "Hi." Dom walked up beside her with a Corona in his hand. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't want to come."

He nodded his head. "I understand." She looked down at the ground. "I didn't hear from you yesterday and the day before that you just took off."

"It's hard right now, Dom. I needed some time to myself."

"Time to think about leaving?"

She didn't respond. "I think you want to run. I think you want to run as fast as you can away from all of this."

"Don't you?" She finally looked up at him. "Don't you want to run from it all? That's what we do, Dom. We take off and we don't look behind us at all. Why should we change?"

"Because I am still here. I am not going anywhere, Gab. You are home. And yes I was pissed off when I first saw you. I couldn't understand, I still don't understand. I don't know when I am going to understand but that doesn't mean that I don't want you here. It doesn't mean that I love you any less than three years ago."

"You all look at me like I am this plague that just walked into your life and fucked everything up. I was with Shaw for two years of my life. I loved him. I was so in love with him that it hurt. You look at me like I am the enemy now."

"You will never be my enemy." Dom replied softly.

"I just want it to go away. I want to be able to look at you and not see…"

"Then stay. I promise it will change." She nodded her head as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Tej, Roman, and Letty are here. Harrison is running late as well. Mia and Brian are putting Jack down for a nap. Come eat lunch with us, then me and you can go off and do whatever together."

"Harrison is going to hate me."

* * *

They slowly made their way up the driveway to the backyard that now had a fence around it when she heard the familiar laughter of the two knuckleheads she had grown to love. She slowly made her way inside the fence as everything became quiet. She chuckled as Dom pushed her in more. "Gabriella?" Tej set his beer down on the table as she nodded her head.

"Hi, Tej." She replied softly.

"Brian told me, but I can't…" He didn't finish his sentence. "You look amazing."

Gabriella took a deep breath as Tej wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her in the air. The relief took over her body as she relaxed in his. "It's so good to see you."

"It's really good to see you too, Tej. It's been so long." He let her go as she looked over at Roman who just continued to stare at her.

"Hi." She whispered. He shook his head, slamming the beer down the table causing her to jump. "Rome…"

"Han is dead." He moved past her as she reached out her hand to him. "I don't know how I am supposed to be okay with this."

"You aren't. I know what he did. I know that there is a lot of pain that you guys are going through even today. I would never forget about Han and what he has done for this family. I'm so sorry about everything. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take it all back. Han was one of my best friends too."

"We are here as a family. We deal with whatever this family is going through. Gabriella is back…for good. Her story is complicated and…annoying as hell but it's her story. It's something that she went through. We have all been through similar shit. None of our problems are any less horrible than hers. She came back because she wanted her family back and I am going to give that to her. We have all lost someone. Whether it was this life or our past lives…we have lost someone that was dear to us. But we all still here. We are all here together and we need to remain together. If you need to get your shit together, then get it together but do not think that this family is turning their back on anyone." Dom finally jumped in as Gabriella wiped her face of the fallen tears.

"I just need some time." Roman shook his head. Gabriella's head fell as she nodded it slowly. She watched him from the corner of her eye slowly walk away. There was still silence as everyone continued to stand around. The hardest part wasn't even happening yet. Nope, it had just walked up.

* * *

"Gabriella?" Harrison's voice sounded behind her as her head shot up. She quickly turned around to him as she shook her head and covered her mouth. This was it. This was the breaking point. "So it's true. It's really true."

"Yeah." She cried. She moved forward as he took a step back causing her to pause. "Har…"

"Brian told me everything, I just…it's hard. I tried my hardest, I tried with everything inside of me to protect you but you still died. I lost my soul that day. I lost everything. Then here you are. The most gorgeous angel is standing in front of me right now but I don't know…I don't know how I am supposed to accept this."

"I don't expect you to at all. I don't expect you to be okay with any of this. I know what I did and I know what you saw."

"Do you?"

She paused. "Because what I saw…you couldn't possibly imagine. I was running and you were behind me. I heard this awful scream, when I turned around, Mario…my friend, he had you in his arms. You fell to the ground like you were nothing. I couldn't even get to you because…they drug me by your body and you didn't move. You were dead. You died."

"Harrison…" She stopped. She didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything.

"I loved you. I was so in love with you. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you…and you died. You didn't take in consideration how would have felt for me to see? Did you even think about us? Me and your sister…did we cross your mind?"

"Yes. I was promised you would be safe, but plans changed and no one told me about them."

"And why didn't you come home. We beat Shaw."

"You didn't beat him. You crippled him. It wasn't Owen who had been watching me, it was Deckard Shaw. He was the one who wanted me. I was the one Owen expected to come on that plane. Not Mia. When Gavin found out that Owen was still alive, the plan was back in action. I had to go to London. That was the only way to keep you guys safe."

"So you've been in London this whole time?"

Gabriella looked over at Brian who grabbed Mia's hand and brought her to the table to sit down. She was alone in this. She could do this. "No. I wasn't."

"You aren't making any sense to me."

"I met Deckard Shaw in London and lived there with him for a few months when we moved to Bali, then Bora Bora. I've been on the run with Deckard for two years now. I am the one who told him about his brother being in the hospital. I am the one who sent him on this spiral."

"Why? Why did it matter to him?"

She shook her head. "Harrison…" Her hands began to shake. "Because I fell in love with him. He wanted me to marry him but I couldn't do it because the whole thing was lie. We had been lying to him from the beginning."

Harrison's face turned white as he stood there with his mouth open. "You deserve to hate me. I deserve whatever you have to say to me. I have so much to say and so many excuses to give you. I know that those words shouldn't even have came out of my mouth but they did. And I did. It was different. Things were different. If I wanted to survive without you and my family then I had to forget you existed. I had to forget about you and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do."

"I'm sure it was." He spat. She stopped as her chest jumped and she tried to catch her breath. "I don't even know who you are right now."

"I'm not the same person you knew."

"But I still find myself falling in love with you all over again and that scares the hell out of me." He shook his head at her. "So what do you do now? Shaw is in prison somewhere, what's your plan?"

"I..." She heard a car door close as she looked up.

"MAMA!"

"Okay, okay. Let me put you down!" Gavin struggled with the little boy in his arms as Gabriella took her attention from Harrison. She didn't even know her feet were moving.

"LOUIS!" She screamed as she ran down the driveway, swooping the little boy up in her arms. She squeezed him so tight as he wrapped his arms around her neck. The tears flowed down her face as she turned around in circles. "How are you?" She pulled away from him kissing him on the cheek before pulling him close again.

" .breathe." Louis squealed causing Gabriella to laugh. She released him as she looked up at Gavin.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"How's it going?" Gavin closed the door as Gabriella gave him an eye. It wasn't going good she wanted to scream but she just hugged on her son. "Great."

"Come on, there are some people I want you to meet." She was face to face with Louis as she rubbed his back. God she loved him. She took a deep breath as she looked over at Gavin and nodded her head. "Let's go." They moved up the driveway, when she noticed that Mia was standing up again. "Everyone, this is Louis."

"Louis?" Harrison asked.

"He's my son." She replied softly. "Harrison, I am married to Deckard Shaw and Louis is his son."

Harrison stood there as he looked around at everyone. "This is such bullshit." With that he stormed away.

"Harrison!" Gabriella yelled after him. She looked at Gavin as he reached for Louis.

"Gab, just let him go!" Brian called after her.

"No!" She screamed as took off running down the driveway. "Harrison, please stop!" She finally reached him, grabbing his arm to turn him around. He spun around to her, getting in her face. "Please, I know that this is fucked up. It's so fucked up and there is nothing I can do about it. I didn't want to marry him. I honestly didn't. He came back from Dubai, he put me in the car, and he drove to...a place where he held a gun to a man's head. He forced me to marry him. Louis...he just came along. We didn't use anything. He wasn't planned but he wasn't a mistake either. Please do not walk away from me."

"What do you want me to do, Gab? You want me to hold you in my arms and tell you that everything is going to be okay?"

Gabriella wiped her face from the tears that's had fallen but didn't speak. "I love you." He told her. "I haven't stopped. But this...it's too much for me. Because I know that if Deckard Shaw wasn't in prison somewhere, you would still be with him. And we would still be here wondering what if. You chose this life, Gab. Whether you want to admit it or not, it was your choice to stay with him. You could have fought. You could have came home and we would have fought this together but you didn't. You stayed. And now you are married and have a son with him. This isn't okay. It will never be okay."

"I know."

"I could have loved you for the rest of your life. That's what hurts right now. I could have loved you for forever."


	18. It Seems Our Time Has Come To An End

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! There are only about 5 chapters left! Yes, Shaw will be in them. For those who do not know who Harrison is...he is Gabriella's boyfriend from the previous story What Do I Stand For. He watched her die. He is Brian's brother. Also to those who have reviewed for Natalie Nobody, I will be updating that story as soon as this one is over. I am rewriting a lot of stuff for this story and its kind of taking up my time right now. THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and liked this story! It means so much to me. I have a few surprises up my sleeve for the end, so stay tuned!**

Weeks turned into months, Gabriella finally was finding her way with her family. There was still tension among them but when was it ever perfect? She had searched and searched for the perfect house, but finally settled on one just two miles away from where Letty and Dom lived. Mia was getting more and more pregnant as the days went on, when finally her water broke in the middle of the night and Gabriella's phone was ringing scaring her half to death. Louis loved having a sleepover with his cousin. They were becoming best friends and nothing made her happier. She was finally finding her place again and that's what really mattered. She found herself thinking about Deckard a lot more, she would try to keep her mind occupied but it never failed to go back to him. She thought about Harrison too. How she broke his heart all over again. How she wished she could take it all back for him. She loved him still…maybe not the same love that she had for Shaw but it was still love. She sat down on the couch and looked up at the wall as she thought about the night that he professed his love for her again.

* * *

 _After moving all day, Gabriella was exhausted. Brian had agreed to let Louis stay the night with them while she got everything organized at the house. Gavin left for the week for a job up in New York City. He wouldn't explain to her what it was but nothing really crossed her mind that it had to do with her or Louis. Two of the men that could hurt her, were away, they weren't getting out any time soon. She had just sat down on the couch with a water when the doorbell rang. She groaned as she forced herself to move from her spot to go answer the door. She was amazing when she saw who it was. Harrison stood there with plates in his hand but he wasn't smiling. "Hi." She opened the door for him as he walked in._

 _"I know you have been moving all day, so I thought maybe you would be hungry."_

 _"I thought you would be back in San Diego by now." She smiled softly at him. "Thank you for bringing that, you didn't have to."_

 _"I know I didn't. I was going back…I was in the car to leave but something stopped me. I thought about what you told me and it's fair to you. You were always trying to protect your family from everything. I knew that you not going to London with your brother, you would find some other way to help. I just didn't think…why? Why him? Why did you have to fall for him?"_

 _"Because it was easy. He was so caring and kind to me. He never hurt me. He never tried to hurt me. He made my life so simple. We lived on these islands where I didn't have a care in the world. It just happened. I thought I would forever be in this bliss with him. I honestly never thought I would lay eyes on you again."_

 _"Would you start over with me?"_

 _"Would you want to? Would you be able to look past everything and be with me?"_

 _He didn't respond. "Harrison….Mario was your friend. He was always your friend. He died protecting me. Shaw killed him right in front of my eyes because he was on my side. Jorge just got caught up in the life of being a bad guy. You didn't do anything wrong with them two."_

 _"You say that he wouldn't hurt you but he killed a man right in front of you."_

 _"He wouldn't have hurt me before he knew about me lying to him. I took him for granted. I thought if I loved him enough he would love me just the same and choose me. But I was wrong. He found his brother and went crazy…I have the scars of him. I don't want him anymore but…"_

 _"You still love him."_

 _She closed her eyes. "I still love him._

 _"And I still love you."_

* * *

She knew he wouldn't change the way he felt about her. They had been together through some of the worst shit, it brought them closer. She wished she could change her feelings for Shaw but they still remained. They would forever remain. She had to be honest with herself, she was still in love with Deckard Shaw and it killed her to admit it. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Why? Because every time she looked at the little boy they had made together, she saw him. Every time he laughed, she could hear him. His eyes, were the same piercing hazel eyes as Shaw. He had her skin complexion and her hair, but other than that, Louis had almost everything of his fathers. She would catch herself sometimes, when she was alone, just thinking of their time together. She missed his lips on her, the way he would run his hand down her entire body, the way he would watch her as she get dressed. She missed the way he walked or the way his hips moved when he would just be wearing his linen pants or his sweatpants. She longed to run her hand up his hairy chest. "Gab!" The chair hit the ground as she jumped up and stared at Gavin. "I've been calling your name for five minutes now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She immediately responded.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?"

She pressed her lips together before nodding her head. "I guess he's hard one to let go."

"Yeah, I guess so." Gavin shook his head.

"What's up?" She let out the breath she was holding in. "What did you need?"

"I need you to look at this," She followed him out of the room and into the living room where a computer was set up. "So I ran traces on Shaw, both of them are exactly where they need to be. Owen is still in the hospital in London and Deckard is in a high security prison, but something caught my interest as I cross referenced the last name."

"Okay."

"Do they have a sister?"

She shook her head. "He never mentioned a sister to me. He only talked about Owen."

Gavin nodded his head as he typed something into the computer. "Her name is Miranda, when your brother and his team were fighting Deckard last year they came across this computer hacker named Ramsey. It turns out that she has this device that can literally locate anyone in the world by using cell phones and computers. Anything that has a camera on it, it can locate that person. They call it godseye."

"Is that how Shaw knew where Han was?"

"No, he found Han by hacking into the mainframe at the DSS office where Hobbs was working. This is how he found your brother though. Shaw was working with a man named Moses who was tracking Ramsey. She could hack into it and stop whatever they were trying to do."

"Who has it now?"

"His name is Mr. Nobody. He lives in New York City."

"So you are telling me that you think that the Shaw's have a sister named Miranda? Why are you telling me all this information?"

"Because Miranda Shaw is a trained assassin and if this is Deckard and Owen Shaw's sister, then we have a problem."

* * *

Gabriella had excused herself as she locked herself in Louis's room and just stared at the little boy. He was soon becoming too big for his crib as she watched him sleep. He would need a toddler bed soon and that broke her heart. He was growing way too fast. She sat down in the floor and grabbed one of his blankets, bringing it up to her face. If Shaw had a sister, then she had to run. She couldn't be here, not with Louis in the picture. They would take him, she knew they would take him and she would never see him again. She began to panic when a knock on the door made her jump. She didn't move as the knock came again. "Gabriella, I need you to open the door." It was Dom. She looked over at Louis's bed just as he opened his eyes and began to cry. She rushed over to him, grabbing him in her arms and kissing the side of his head. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the door.

"Mommy, I hungry." Louis rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Okay." She whispered. The door opened as Gavin walked in first with Dom behind him. "It took you long enough."

Gavin shook his head as he reached for Louis. "Let me take him." She hesitated at first but Louis reached out for him.

"Stay inside, okay. Don't go outside."

"I got this, Gab." Gavin exited the room as Gabriella stared up at her brother.

"I can't be here anymore, Dom. I have to leave." She walked over to the crib and ran her hand down it. "I promised I would protect this little boy with my life, they can't find him. They will take him from me."

"I will not let that happen, Gabriella." Dom turned her around as he put his hands on her shoulder. "We are going to figure this out and we are going to get through this without losing someone again."

"Deckard Shaw will do everything in his power to get me back and to get his son back. There is no protecting me from him." She put her face into his chest. "Dom, I'm so scared. I don't know what he would do and if this woman is his sister then she is going to come after you with full force."

"And we will stop her the same way we stopped Owen, and the same way we stopped Deckard." He brought her to face him. "But I cannot lose you again, do you hear me? I _will not_ lose you again." She nodded her head as he brought her back into his arms. She hid her face as the tears streamed down.

"Dom," She pulled away. "I need to go see him."

* * *

It was with great argument from everyone that she shouldn't go see Shaw, but she knew she had to find out who this Miranda person was. She had to keep her son safe. Hobbs had agreed to take her in to see him, she was only to talk to him through the door. She decided against taking Louis knowing it might upset Shaw and cause him to do something stupid. She rubbed her hands together as she looked over at Gavin, the only way she was going was if he went. She didn't argue with him knowing he would win. She sighed as he rubbed his hand over hers. "You got this. There is a door between you two and six automatic weapons aimed at him. He wont hurt you in here."

"I'm not worried about him hurting me, Gavin. I still don't think he would."

"You fell down a flight of stairs and had to have an emergency C-section because of him."

She nodded her head. She knew where this was going and she wasn't prepared to fight. "I just don't think he would do anything, Gavin."

"Okay, Gab." Hobbs appeared in front of them. "I got you fifteen minutes."

Gabriella took a deep breath as she nodded her head. "Follow me." She squeezed Gavin's hand before she followed Hobbs into the place where they were holding Shaw. Gavin was right, the place was so secure, there was no way for Shaw to escape from this place. She walked down the hallway as Hobbs stopped and pointed at the door. Her hands were shaking as she continued to walk. She could see movement inside the cell as she approached the door. He had a smirk on his face as he walked over to her. "Hello, my love." His accent filled up the air. She nodded her head.

"Shaw."

"You look lovely as ever." He placed his hands on the edge of the window frame. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need to ask you something."

"How's my son?"

"He's amazing. He's a little over one now. He's walking and talking. He's perfect." She smiled as she thought about the little boy. "We made a perfect little boy, Shaw. You would love him."

"I guess you didn't come here so I could meet him."

"No. He doesn't need to be here. He doesn't need to know who you are or what kind of person you are."

"What kind of pers..." He chuckled. "I did what needed to be done."

"And look where it got you. You will be in here for the rest of your life." She sighed. "I didn't come here to fight with you, I came to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me, can you do that?"

He nodded his head but didn't speak. "Miranda Shaw." She watched his face as it slowly looked up at her. "Is she your sister?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"From a Mr. Nobody. Who is she?"

He ran his hand over his head as he turned away. "Shaw!" Gabriella raised her voice. "You tell me who the hell this lady is, you tell me right now."

"She's not my sister, Gabriella." Shaw snapped. "She's Owen's wife!"

* * *

Gabriella stepped back from the door and just stared at him. He moved closer to her as he put both of his hands on the window. "You listen to me, you get the hell out of here."

"Why?" She whispered. "You told me that Owen's wife killed herself."

"She is a trained killer. They met while Owen was stationed over in the Gulf. She is a hired assassin. She kills for money."

"Why would we know anything about her? Why isn't she with Owen?"

Shaw shook his head. "If my son is in danger because of something you or your brother did, you need to tell me right now!"

"You need to take Louis and you need to leave this town."

"YOU TELL ME!" Gabriella screamed.

"Time's up!" A guard grabbed Gabriella by the arm.

"You don't touch her!" Shaw yelled banging his hands on the window. "Gabriella, you listen to me! You get out of Los Angeles, you get out NOW!"

"Stop!" Gabriella yelled jerking her arm away from the guard. "I can walk on my own." She could still hear the banging as she walked out of the building. Gavin was the first to greet her as she put her hands over her face.

"What is it?" Gavin asked. "It is his sister?"

"No, Gavin." She sighed. "It's Owen Shaw's wife. She is a trained assassin, she kills for money."

"Are you sure?" Gavin grabbed her shoulders as she turned away. "Gab, I need you to be sure. Was he telling you the truth?"

"Yes." She whispered. "He was telling me the truth. He wants me to run. He wants me to leave with Louis." She looked him in the eyes. "I cant put him in this kind of danger, Gavin. I wont survive if something happens to him."

"Nothing is going to happen to your son." He brought her into his arms. "I swore to you I would protect you and I am not going to break that."

"I just got them back." She replied softly trying to keep the tears in but the fell onto her face as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"We need to get out of here. This place isn't even on the maps, Gabriella. No one can know where they are keeping Shaw." He grabbed her hand as they hurried to the black SUV waiting for them.

* * *

She was exhausted, she was beyond exhausted. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't stop moving. She was pacing her living room when the door opened to Dom walking in with the team behind him. She covered her face with her hand and took a deep breath. "We will figure out who this is." Dom grabbed her arms, stopping her.

"Oh yeah?" She breathed out. Her hands were shaking as she ran them through her hair. She looked up at a concerned Harrison and nodded her head.

"Gabriella, we will figure this out."

"And as you are doing that,figuring all this shit out, she is going to be making her move on us." She walked away. "She is just like them, Dom. She is a killer. She kills without remorse. This doesn't end. It never will. We are going to have to die for it to end. And my son..." She covered her mouth. "He's just a little boy." A cry escaped her mouth.

"Nothing is going to happen to Louis. I won't allow it."

"You act like we have a choice in the matter, Dom. She wanted us to find her. She wanted us to know that she is watching. She knows about Owen. She knows about Deck. She knows everything. Deckard watched me for months, even years. Owen watched you for a long time. He knew what Letty was doing. He knew everything. How do we know that this Miranda person isn't watching us right now? How do we know she hasn't been watching us since the day you threw her husband from a plane? We don't know anything. All I know, is that I just looked in the face of a man that looked scared to death to hear her name. She is dangerous and us standing around talking about it, isn't going to help anyone at all."

"I need you to calm down." Dom told her. "We are going to handle this."

"And while you do that, I am leaving. I am taking Louis and we are going somewhere far away from here."

"Will you just stop!" Dom yelled. "You aren't going anywhere. You aren't leaving again. I said that I have your back so I have your back. We have been through all of this shit, we can get through this. I will not lose you again."

"And I can't lose my son." She bowed her head as she felt his arms come around her body. "I'm so scared."

"We won't let anything happen to Louis, Gab. I have my kids as well. We will send them away and we will end this shit once and for all. But Dom's right. You can't run. Not this time. We will do this together."

"You let me go." She replied. "Anything happens, you let me go and you save Louis."

They all nodded their head in agreement as she blew out a breath before walking away. She just wanted to sleep but her body wasn't going to let her do that. Her adrenaline was going through out her entire body that she could run a marathon and still have breath to run another one. She walked to the back of the house and out onto her deck. The stars were shining bright in the sky with the moon lighting up her backyard. She loved it there. This was home. It was always going to be home. The wind blew as she heard the door open behind, she expected it to be Harrison but it was Roman. She gave a soft smile as she sat down on the swing. Brian and Mia had given it to her as a house warming present and she was forever grateful it. It reminded her of when she was a teenager and she would swing with Vince and Jesse. "Hi."

"You okay?"

"No." She was being honest. "Everything inside of me is telling me to take off before its too late."

"I think its already too late, Gab."

"Do you still hate me?"

He shook his head. "I watched that plane go down and Dom was no where to be found. I don't even know how he survived it. I really don't. But he came out alive. We all survived that bullshit but then Mia spoke up. Gisele wasn't with us and I looked at Han. He looked devastated. I knew immediately she was gone. I watched him for months, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He would just by himself and think. He made up his mind to go to Tokyo. It was her dream. They were going to start a life there. So he went. We talked off and on, he seemed to really enjoy it there. I think he found himself again. I get a call...he was gone too. Someone took him out. I didn't even know we were in a war again. Then Brian explains that you were still alive. You were home. But I knew he wasn't telling me the truth...I wish I didn't know it."

"I know what he did. I hated him for it. I know that doesn't mean anything to you, but I did. I thought I could save him. I wanted to save him. It was too late. I was too late."

"I...I wish it never happened. I wish that you could have just stayed where the hell you were and we would have made it out together."

As the sympathy showed in her eyes, she turned away from him. "This would have still happened, Rome. The Shaw's are...they get what they want. And they don't stop until they do. We would still be in the same position whether I went with him or not."

Roman nodded his head. "I have your back this time. I am so happy you are back. But don't run away this time. We got you. Trust us on that."

She nodded her head. "I have always trusted you guys, Rome. I am just scared for my son."

"He's a good kid. I got him too."


	19. Harrison

Gabriella moved through the house, cleaning up all the toys in the floor. That was the thing about having a little boy, there was shit everywhere. He couldn't just play with one toy. He had to play with eight at the same time. There was no keeping the place clean. Dom had planned to go with Gavin to New York City to find the Godseye so they can track Miranda Shaw. It was a good idea. It would be good to have an eye on her, but Gabriella knew deep down in her bones that Miranda Shaw was already close by. She heard the screen door open as she quickly moved to the door, grabbing the baseball bat. She was ready. A knock came as she jumped but remained in her stance. "Gab?" Harrison knocked again. Gabriella let out a breath as she lowered the bat and unlocked the door.

"Hey, I didn't know…" He saw the bat in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't know who it was. It's ten at night, Harrison."

"I just left your brother's garage. I thought I would stop by." He grabbed the bat from her hands as she closed the door and locked it. "Gab, if you are that scared, then maybe you should move in with your brother or Brian."

"I didn't know who it was, Harrison. It's okay to be cautious." She sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Plus Gavin should be back soon. He went to the garage with Dom too."

"So you and Gavin…are you?" He stopped.

"No." She replied softly. "Gavin has been there for me through everything. He is like my guardian angel. I love him. Louis loves him. But it would never work."

"Why not?"

"He's seen too much." She watched as he came over and sat beside her. She moved her legs underneath her. "It would be easier, I guess."

"I guess so." They were silent as she looked around the room. "I know we haven't gotten to talk about Shaw. You came home that day and everything was just so chaotic. How are you?"

"It was weird, you know. Even though he there was glass between us and a dozen guards around…he was still the same Shaw that I knew. I said Miranda's name and his face…he was scared, Harrison. It scared him."

"Why?"

"She's supposed to be dead. She killed herself…or so we thought. She was married to Owen. Deck didn't talk about them much. I tried to keep the conversation away from his brother as much as I could."

"Why you, Gab? Why did he choose you?"

"I looked like his wife. Her name was Anna. She died in a car accident a long time ago. He had watched me for a long time. Then Jorge…he joined in and was Owen's right hand. He knew everything. We thought Blake was the problem but he wasn't. Jorge used that to get right in. He treated me good, Harrison. I don't want you to think about it. I was treated…"

"He kidnapped you. He took you away from your family."

She shook her head. "He didn't kidnap me. I went with him on my own free will. I had choices and I made them."

"Would you have come home?"

She turned away from him. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell any of them that she did come home. She saw all of them. But she chose someone else. She chose the enemy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I didn't meant to come here and upset you."

"Why _did_ you come here?" She looked over at him.

"I don't know." She felt his hand on hers as she looked down. He intertwined their fingers as she looked up and made eye contact with him. His lips were on hers in an instant. She moved her hand up to his face as he deepened the kiss. She felt her body respond as she crawled on top of him, pressing her body into his. "Gab…" He stopped her. She immediately pulled away putting her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." She climbed off of him.

"No. I just…we are moving so fast."

"Yeah." She moved over to the door. "Maybe you should leave. I just think that…you should leave. It's getting late and I don't want to wake Louis up."

"Gab…"

"Just go, Harrison."

* * *

Gabriella helped Mia bring in the groceries before she sat down at the table and watched her sister begin putting them up. "So do I get to guess what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"You've been acting strange all day. What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"Harrison?"

"What do you know?" Gabriella eyed her sister. Mia shook her head as she remained silent. "Mia O'Connor, you tell me right now!"

"Well Harrison might have talked to Brian about a certain situation he got himself into the other night at your place."

Gabriella slapped her hand over her face. "What happened?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, he just kissed me and it felt right. So I guess I scared him when I moved into his lap." Gabriella turned away. "It's different with him. Me and Shaw, everything we did, it was with so much passion. He made me feel a certain every single time that I never wanted it to end. With Harrison, he's so gentle."

"You have to take things slow, Gab."

"I guess, I just wanted our relationship back so bad. I know it kills him, Mia." She sighed. "I know it kills him on the inside knowing that I fell in love with someone else."

"Gab, you thought you were never going to see him again."

"But it still hurts." They were silent for a while when Mia walked over to the table and sat down.

"So you and Shaw had sex a lot then?" Gabriella couldn't help but to start laughing as she nodded her head. "Really?" She seemed shocked.

"Even though he was so dangerous, he still made life exciting. It had been, I don't know, six months that I had been there and I found this water hole that was 100 feet deep. You jump off this rock into it, so I convinced him to go. We were just swimming around and he kissed me. It was so...exhilarating but it was so wrong. I completely panicked and I got out. That's when it all started. A few weeks later, there was a storm. A really bad storm and I had gone on one of my daily runs. He was so mad at me that I went. He saw me get knocked off by a flying board and came to my rescue. We hid in his closet until the storm was over and it-it was the most amazing sex I have ever had in my life." She could feel her face getting red as Mia's face lit up. "He makes everything so sensual. The way he walks, the way he carries himself. We just went well together. He never did anything I didn't want to do and when I told him no, he stopped. He was perfect, Mia."

"You miss him?"

"I miss the man I fell in love with. I miss the way he would walk up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, before kissing me softly on the neck. I miss the way that our feet always touched when we slept, I miss the way he would run his hand down my shoulder after we had just had sex. I miss everything about that man, but I will never see him again. I don't know why I keep doing this to myself. The Deckard Shaw that I fell in love with is gone. I don't plan on ever seeing him again, but I just wish I could."

"I didn't know all of this, Gab."

"I didn't know how to tell you guys, I understand that it's upsetting to know that I fell for the man who killed Han and tried to kill the rest of our family."

"I'm sorry that you are in so much pain."

"It doesn't hurt as much as it does just wishing I could change it all. I don't regret anything with him. I fell in love with a killer, who gave me the greatest gift of all. Louis means so much to me and he gives me a little piece of his father. That's all I need in life."

"He is such a good boy." Mia smiled.

"He is the best. Speaking off good boys, where are the two heathens at?"

"Guys day. Tej and Roman took them both."

Gabriella shook her head not wanting to know what her son was getting into with those two, but she was happy he was getting to have a life. He was getting to be with family. That's all that mattered to her.

* * *

Gabriella walked into her living room and looked down at all the toys. She shook her head as she looked over at Louis and Jack who were settled on playing with the train set Dom had gotten Louis. "Lou, mommy is going to clean up some."

"No!" Louis shouted, running over to her. "Dragons will come."

"Dragons?" Gabriella tried to hide her laugh. "There are dragons in this house?"

"Yes and you are about to let them out!" He grabbed the toys from her hand.

"Well, I am so sorry." She was taken back as she looked over at Jack who was shaking his head. "And these dragons, are they mean?"

"Yes. Jack tried to slay one and he got hurt."

"Oh no. Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a bruise, but I killed him." Jack responded. Gavin walked into the room shaking his head.

"They are fighting dragons, let's not interrupt them." Gabriella smiled.

"Oh, we've been fighting dragons all morning. You are just late to the party." Gavin laughed. Louis moved back over to Jack as they continued to play with the train. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She took one more glance back at the two boys before moving into the kitchen. "What's going on? Is it Miranda?"

"No." He shook his head. "We are trying to track her, but she is very good at what she does. She hasn't been spotted anywhere."

"Then what is it?"

"Louis's birthday is next week." She shook her head. He knew she had forgotten. "It's okay. I know that you have a lot on your plate right now. It would have slipped my mind too."

She grabbed her hand in his and laughed. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here with me."

"You would be in a world of shit with a boys birthday." He smiled at her giving her hand a squeeze. "I was thinking…"

"Dragons?"

"Yes." She ran her hand through her hair as she caught his eye. He was still looking at her and still holding her hand. "Gab…" He stopped.

"What is it?"

"I want to try something." He leaned over, cupping the side of her face, bringing his lips to hers, and kissed her. She was shocked as she kept her eyes open, just staring at him. He pulled away from her.

"Gavin…"

"I've been with you for a while now. Can you blame me for having feelings for you?"

She slowly shook her head. "I just wanted to see…"

"What did you see?" Her voice was soft.

"You're still in love with him."

* * *

She had hoped things wouldn't be awkward with Gavin after he kissed her in her kitchen and she was right, it wasn't. He went on with his life like nothing had happened. She had everyone kissing her these days and not once had she felt something for the other. It wasn't right. It didn't feel right. She heard the door open as Mia walked in with Gisele in her arms. "Hi." She whispered. Gabriella couldn't even give her a fake smile. "What's going on?"

"Gavin kissed me the other day in my kitchen." She mumbled. Mia began to laugh. "It's not funny."

"It kind of is. You are just having everyone kiss you these days."

"I didn't think this would happen. I didn't even know he had feelings for me." Mia sat down slowly trying not to wake up the baby. "Then he was just talking about Louis's birthday…then he kissed me."

"What did you do?"

"I just stood there. I don't feel that way towards him. He…I wish I could because he would be perfect. Along with Harrison, who would also be perfect. Gavin has been there for me through everything. He has saved my life multiple times. Why not with him?"

"Because you are still in love with someone else."

"And I don't want to be. I don't want to love him anymore. I don't want to think about him. But I do. I think about him all the time and it kills me."

"I thought about Brian all the time…when we found out he was a cop. That year that went by…he was all that I thought about. I never stopped loving him."

"He didn't try to kill your family." She mumbled again with a smirk.

"But he did try to ruin it. He _did_ ruin it actually. He lied to us all for months. He made me fall for him."

"Thank you, Mia." Gabriella smiled.

"It's okay to still love him, Gab. You were with him for so long. It's going to take some time and maybe some time after that before things will get better. You don't have to be with someone right now. You need to be with your son and find yourself again." Gabriella looked down at the sweet baby sleeping in Mia's arms.

"I wish he could have met him. He was so early…Shaw never got to meet him."

"Because you fell down the stairs?" Gabriella's head shot up. "I overheard Gavin speaking to Harrison one day about it. After he forced you to marry him, you took off running, lost your balance…you feel down the stairs and started bleeding."

"Yes." She whispered. "And yet I still love him."

Mia was silent. Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out. "He came to the hospital and begged me to forgive him. He wanted to make things better. He was going to stop, but I just couldn't look at him. He had hurt me, when I thought he could never do that. I told him to never bother me again and I hadn't seen him since until the other day."

"Would you like to hold her?" Mia stood up walking over to her and place the small baby girl in her arms. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears as she squeezed them shut.

"I just wanted my forever, Mia. I wanted him to be my forever and I didn't care anymore what it took away from me. Because I had him. And now I am just empty. He made me so empty. I don't think I can love anyone as much as I love him."

"And maybe you aren't supposed to, Gab."


	20. End Game

**AN: This is a very long chapter! but I had to get some things into the story before it ends! I hope you enjoy. Shaw is definitely in this one! ;) Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

Louis's birthday came just in time. They were all in need of having a good time together. Gabriella's house was once again a mess with all the decorations and presents. She didn't mind though. Louis was having a blast. He came running through the room with Jack behind him, screaming. Gabriella laughed as she moved through the chaos and into the kitchen where Gavin was wearing a spiderman mask. "Really?" She asked with a laugh.

"I have to play the part."

"I thought this was dragon themed?" She smiled at him.

"I like to change things up a bit." He moved back to what he was doing as she sat down on the stool and stared up at him. "We can talk if you want." He never looked up.

"I just want to make sure that things are good between us. I mean…Gavin, you mean so much to me. You have been my rock for a long time now. I can't lose you."

"Why do you think you would lose me?" He finally looked up at her.

"Because I can't be with you." He put down the knife and walked over to her, grabbing her face in between his hands.

"I _had_ to tell you sometime, Gab. I knew what the outcome was going to be. But it was worth a try. You will never lose me. I will always be right here for you."

"I wish I could love you." She replied.

"Why? Because it would be easy?"

"No, because it you would be perfect." She bowed her head as he brought her into his arms. She laid her head into his chest and sighed. "I can't believe Louis is two."

"I know, he's getting so big."

"RAWR!" A scream came behind her as she jumped with a laugh. Louis and Jack had their hands up as Gabriella shook her head. They took off through the house as Gabriella climbed off the stool.

"We should probably get this food out before two little boys tear our house down." She smiled at him. He held on to her hand as she looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime."

* * *

Holidays weren't ever Gabriella's favorite. They hadn't meant anything to her since she was a little girl. The past three years, holidays didn't really exist. But she had made it. She had made it through Halloween where Louis wanted to be a dragon slayer. She had made it through Thanksgiving where the entire family and team were over at Dom and Letty's house. The amount food would have been able to feed a third world country. She was thankful for her family. They had come a long way in just a short time. Now it was Christmas time. Los Angeles was getting ready for their annual lighting of the biggest Christmas tree ever. Guess who was going? They were. Louis couldn't wait. She was finishing up buying the decorations as she made her way to the register to check out. She was trying to get herself into the spirit of Christmas but something just felt off. Gavin had the Mr. Nobody in New York checking for Miranda Shaw every day, but there was still no sign of her being around. What was she doing? Why would she make herself known? She was waiting for something and Gabriella couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

She moved into the house and looked around, there were lights everywhere. Gavin and Louis had gotten carried away as they decorated. She laughed every time she walked in. The tree was beautiful though. It was beginning to feel a lot like Christmas. "MOM!" Louis screamed before running up to her. "We have to go!"

"I know, I know!" Gabriella laughed picking him up in her arms. "Let mommy put her stuff down and then we can go."

"Jack is waiting on us!" Louis shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Roll your eyes at me again, little boy!" Louis began to laugh as he took off running down the hallway. She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen just as her cell phone began to go off. "Hello…hey…yeah we are ready when you are….okay I'll meet you outside." She hung up the phone. "Louis, let's go!" She heard the running of feet against the hardwood floor as he came into view with his dragon mask on. "Take that off. Gavin is on his way."

"YAY!" Louis yelled jerking the mask off his face and throwing it in the air.

"Are you excited about seeing Christmas lights?"

"Santa!" Louis shouted. Gabriella didn't push it. How did he know who Santa was? She shook her head as she wrapped a scarf around his neck before putting a hat on his head. She patted him lightly as they moved to the door just as the lights of Gavin's car shown on them in the driveway. She made sure the door was locked before they moved to the car. Here goes nothing.

* * *

They moved through the streets as Gavin held on to Louis, who was on his shoulders. Gabriella tried to keep up when she finally just grabbed a hold of his arm and linked hers with his to try and keep up. Brian and Mia were already there in the line for the parade. She spotted Brian in midst of all the people and moved towards him. "Hey, I was wondering where you guys were. It's about to start." Brian smiled at her.

"Parking was a bitch." Gabriella mumbled. She looked around, there were people everywhere. People were laughing, smiling, just having a good time. She felt alone. She didn't feel anything. She wasn't happy to be there. She wasn't anything at all. She looked over at Gavin who was staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Let's try and have some fun, huh?" He smirked at her as she nodded her head.

"Mommy! Look at it!" She looked up at the little boy who was pointing to the floats. She couldn't help but smile. "Look!"

"I see!" Gabriella laughed. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. He was wonderful. He was the most perfect human being anyone could have given her. He was the light of her life in all the darkness that surrounded her. She never loved something as much as she loved him. She heard him giggle as she turned her attention back to the parade. "Everything is going to be alright." Gavin whispered in her ear bringing her close and kissing her on the side of the head. She looked over at Mia who had her eye on her. She smiled a little before turning away.

* * *

Without much fight, Louis passed out on the way home. She knew he was exhausted from all the excitement of the night. He screamed his head off when Santa came on the float. His favorite part had to be when he got to sit in his lap and tell him everything he wanted for Christmas. Gabriella sighed as she opened the door of the car. "You go ahead inside. I will get him." Gavin told her. She wrapped her arms around her body as she nodded her head and made her way to unlock the door. She noticed a package sitting on the porch. She picked it up and looked at the name. It was for Louis. She was concerned as she unlocked the door and walked inside. She set the keys on the in table and sat down on the couch with the box in her hands. "I will go put him down."

"Someone sent him a present." She held it up for him to see.

"I'll be back." Gavin told her. He was concerned now. She watched as he carried the little boy down the hallway. She took a deep breath as she continued to look at the box. The last box sent to a house in Los Angeles that belonged to a Toretto….it blew up. Gavin walked back over to her and sat down. "Go ahead."

"Who would send him something?" She asked.

"Just open it." Her hand trembled as she reached for the tape that held the box together. She took a deep breath as she opened the flaps. Her hands flew to her mouth as she let the box drop out of her lap. Gavin grabbed her arms pulling her into his. The sobs escaped her mouth without much fight. She looked down at the doll on the floor with blood covering it. "Dom, we need you over here immediately!" Gavin spoke. He wrapped his arms tighter around her before picking her up in his arms and carrying her into her room. He laid her on the bed before bringing her back into his arms. She knew he was just trying to get her away but that image was stuck in her head. Someone sent her son a baby doll with some other person's blood on it. She wanted to throw up. She shot up from Gavin's lap as Dom came running into the room. "Did you see it?" She asked. "Did you?"

"Yes." He replied.

"She's here. And she wants my son."

* * *

Gabriella moved about the house throwing things onto her bed before moving into another room. She couldn't breathe. The breath was literally taken out of her at the sight of that baby doll covered in blood. She wasn't tired anymore. She had to get him out of there. She had to move fast. "Gabriella, stop!" Gavin shouted. She moved over to him. "You can't just leave."

"I can." She replied.

"And what will that do? If she knows who you are and who Louis is, then she will follow you. She will never stop."

"She is threatening my child!" She screamed. Mia had come over that night and took Louis with her to her house, knowing Gabriella wouldn't be able to stay calm. "I'll be damned if she touches a hair on his head!"

"She wont touch him. I wont allow it."

Gabriella let out a laugh. "Someone was able to find out where I live, drop off a gift, and probably plant whatever they wanted in this house. She knows who we are and she knows where I live. My family almost killed her husband. We put her brother in law in a prison. We are a target now. We all have targets on our backs."

"Just stop, please." He whispered grabbing her hands. "I will go to New York. I will find her. I will put all of my effort into finding this woman."

"How do you stop someone you can't find, Gavin?" She bowed her head. "Please, I just need to get Louis out of here. I need to know that he is safe."

"When were trying to find Deckard, I sent Mia to Spain. I have a man there whose house cannot be penetrated. Let me take you there. You will be safe." Brian moved over to her. "I can't put my family in anymore danger. Jack, Gisele, Mia...they will be there too."

Gabriella nodded her head. Yeah that would work. They would go, but she would stay. She would end this. She would end it all.

* * *

"No!" Gavin yelled. "This was not the plan. This was never the plan, Gabriella!" Gavin was standing outside Dom and Letty's house with the suitcases in his hand. "You are getting on that plane and you are going with your sister."

"No, I'm not." Gabriella was calm but her entire body was shaking. "I am going with you guys. I am going to find Miranda and I am going to stop her from doing any damage to my family."

"I told you I would handle this and I need you to trust me on that." He was in her face.

"I trust you with my life, but I am still going. I didn't go the last time my family was in danger and look where that got me. I am going. You cannot stop me this time."

Gavin shook his head as he slammed the suitcases down before storming away. She looked up as Dom came out of the house. "This wasn't the plan, Gabriella. You said you would go to Spain."

"No, you assumed I would go. I never said I was going. Miranda is going to try and get Deckard out. I am the only person who can convince him..."

"Not to kill us?"

She didn't respond. "Dom, I have to do this. You promise me that nothing will happen to Louis. You keep him safe."

"Stop."

"Promise me!"

"I promise." Dom nodded his head. "We need to get going, the plane is going to leave in an hour." She walked away from him knowing exactly what he was thinking. It was happening again. All the bullshit. Why couldn't they just be happy in life? Why was it always screwing up? It was like the life she lived wasn't meant for her to be happy, it was meant for destruction and pain. She walked down to the car and climbed in next to Gavin. "Don't." He replied as she grabbed his hand.

"You mean more to me than my own life sometimes because of the amount of times you have saved it. You are my rock and my keeper and I love you with everything inside of me, but Miranda will go where I go. She will not leave me alone. You said that. I want to take it to her. We find her and we kill her...together. Or we die trying. Gavin, I can't keep doing this in my life. I want to be free. I want to live my life with my family and my son. Please understand that. Understand that I will fight for this family because I just got them back. I can't lose them again." The cars began to fill up as Gabriella's attention was turned to Brian bringing Louis to the car. He climbed in as she put him in his car seat before Harrison climbed in the front seat with Tej driving.

"You ready to do this?" Tej asked turning around to them. Gabriella nodded her head slowly as she looked over at Gavin who continued to look out the window.

"I'm ready, Tej."

* * *

They all stood together as they each said their goodbyes to Mia and the kids. Gabriella didn't know how to say goodbye again. Every part of her body was telling her to run with them. Go with Louis. Keep him safe. But he wouldn't be safe. Where ever she went, he would be in danger all because he was a Shaw. "Why aren't you coming with us?" Louis played with her hair as she kissed the top of his nose.

"Because mommy has some things she needs to do. I have to go talk to Santa about a certain little boy. You are going to have so much fun with Aunt Mia though."

"Will you tell him that I wanted the bigger dragon not the small one." Louis held his hands in the height of the dragon as Gabriella began to laugh.

"Of course I will. I will tell him everything you told me." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her neck as she squeezed him tight.

"You be a good boy, okay?"

"I will." He kicked his legs down as he ran over to Gavin who swooped him up in the air. Gabriella put her hand over her mouth as she watched the two interact. It hurt him too, she knew it.

"You guys have to go." Brian's voice cracked. Gabriella wiped the tears, that had fallen,off her face.

"I'm going!" Gavin shouted. He looked over at Gabriella as she shook her head. "I can't leave him. I will not leave him."

"Gavin, you..."

"You take care of yourself. You watch out for each other. I will be there waiting when you get back." He jerked her forward kissing the top of her head. "You kick her ass, Gabriella and you come home."

"I will." She squeezed her eyes closed as she tightened her grip on his wrists. "I love you." He didn't respond. There was no need to respond. She didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't have a clue. She was scared. She was petrified. She watched them walk away. Gavin had Jack and Louis with him as Mia held Gisele in her arms. Gabriella's chest jumped as she waved goodbye. "Oh God!" She bent over as the sobs escaped. She felt arms wrap around her waist as she shook her head. "Please take care of him."

"Dom!" Brian shouted as Gabriella's head shot up. Harrison released her as they both walked over to Brian who was holding out a phone. "Hobbs is on the phone. Owen Shaw just escaped from the hospital in London. Get this, a nurse blew up the entire east wing that he was in. She killed hundreds of people. He just got up and walked out of that place, Dom."

"He woke up." Gabriella replied. "Brian, when did this happen?"

"Sometime in the early morning. Hobbs just got word about it." Brian shook his head. "Someone needs to be with Deckard Shaw, right now! They need every man on him. They will come after him first."

"No New York?" Gabriella shook her head. "They know exactly where we are." She walked away crossing her arms over her chest. It was starting and they didn't have a damn clue where they were or what was happening. They were walking into a warzone with no armor at all.

* * *

Gabriella looked out the window as she stared off into space. She tried her hardest to contain herself but it wasn't working out too well. Owen Shaw had escaped from the hospital where he was supposed to be in a coma. She shouldn't be surprised, nothing in her life should surprise her anymore. She bit the inside of her lip as she saw the lights of the plane come on. They would be gone soon. She grateful Mia was more than willing to go away with the kids. Gavin had volunteered to go with her which also made Gabriella grateful. "We are going to get them, Gab." Harrison was beside her.

She shook her head. "I don't think so, Harrison." She sighed. "The Shaw's have this way of getting whatever they want. I'm not afraid for me, I afraid for you." She turned to face him. "They want revenge."

"Then why didn't you go with Mia? Why aren't you keeping yourself safe?"

"Because if Owen Shaw is on his way here, then that means Deckard Shaw will be too."

"Deckard Shaw is in a CIA facility. There is no way he is getting out of there."

"Don't underestimate them. That will be your first and only mistake." She turned back to look out the window. The plane should have started moving, why wasn't it moving? She heard the sound of a cell phone going off but it wasn't hers. She looked up at Harrison as he shook his head. Her bag was on her shoulder as she looked through it pulling out Gavin's phone. "Hello?" She answered. She immediately put it on speaker.

" _Gavin?"_ The voice filled the phone.

"No, this is Gabriella. Who is this?"

" _Where is Gavin?"_

"He's not here. Who is this?" She was getting annoyed.

 _"Gabriella, you get out of there! Get everyone out!"_ He shouted as she looked up. _"Owen Shaw is out of the hospital."_

"We know, Hobbs already told us."

 _"Miranda Shaw is on the radar. I found her."_

"Where is she? Is she close?"

" _She's right there where you are."_ Gabriella's head shot up at the plane. It still hadn't moved as she dropped the phone and took off running towards her brother, but it was too late. Gunshots filled the area as Harrison jerked her to the ground, she heard the screams of people all around them. "Gabriella Toretto!" She heard that thick British accent before she saw him. She lifted herself off the floor, with her hands held in the air, she moved forward. "Gabriella, no!" Mia yelled. As they came into view she saw the gun pointed at Gavin who had Jack in his arms. Shaw had Mia's hair in his hand as she held Gisele in her arms. A woman was holding Louis in her arms. She gasped as Owen's face came into view. His face was scaly, almost like she could rub her hand down it and it would come off. The skin was raised off of his face. She shook her head of the sight as moved forward. "Let them go, I will do whatever you want me to do but you let them go."

"I don't want to hurt them." Owen stated. "Move!" He shoved Mia as she held tightly onto Gisele, trying not to drop her. She ran into Brian's arms as they looked over at Gavin and Jack. "You can go."

"He looks just like him." She heard the woman's voice behind him. "He is the spitting image of Deckard."

"You let him go." Gabriella tried to stay brave as she watched woman rub her hand down Louis's face. "YOU LET HIM GO!"

A cell phone began to go off as Gabriella turned to look at Dom. "I would answer that if I was you, it could be important." Owen smirked.

"Deckard." Gabriella whispered. She turned her attention back to the woman and her son. It was silent for a moment as Owen began to laugh when Dom hung up the phone. "What is it?" She didn't take her eyes off her son.

"Deckard Shaw has escaped."

"Mommy!" Louis reached for her as Gabriella moved forward.

"No." Owen had the gun on her. "Do not move. We will be out of your hair in just a few moments. Once my brother gets here, we will be gone."

"Not with my son, you won't." Gabriella snapped.

"Give her the boy!" She knew that voice. She knew who it was before she even saw him. Entire body shook with anger as she watched from the corner of her eye, he passed her as she moved faster to get to her son. She jerked him from Miranda's arm. "Brother."

"Brother!" Owen embraced Deckard as Gabriella moved away embracing her boy. She looked up at Dom who was ready to fight. "We need to go. Gabriella, let's go."

"What?" She shot around and stared at the two men. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You have to the count of five to come with us or I will start shooting people." Owen yelled. He cocked the gun back as Gabriella shook her head.

"He will not come with us. You can kill me, but my son is not coming anywhere with us." Gabriella's hands shook. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Fine." Gabriella took a deep breath. She kissed Louis on the side of the cheek as the tears rolled down her face. "I love you. You remember that, okay? Mommy will always love you."

"No." Louis cried. "Where are you going?" She didn't respond as she handed him to Gavin.

"You take care of my son. We all knew this was going to happen, Gavin. Just tell him everyday that I loved him more than life."

"Gab," Gavin whispered but stopped. "I will." Gabriella moved away as she looked over at Dom who had his hand holding Mia behind him with Brian right beside him.

"Goodbye."

* * *

It was like slow motion as she turned away from her family. She made eye contact with Deckard who had his hand held out to her. Her chest jumped as the tears flowed down her face. Just as she passed Owen, she saw the shiny object in his hand. "This is for my brother." The gunshot went off as Gabriella turned around.

"NO!" She screamed trying to run forward, but Deckard's arms were around her body. "LOUIS!" She watched as Gavin hit the ground just as the bullet pierced his back. "LOUIS!" She continued to scream as her body was being picked up by Deckard and carried away. Gavin didn't move as Dom ran to him and picking the little boy up in his arms. Everything was going so fast now. Gunshots were going off as they moved through the airport. They moved down the tunnel and onto a plane as Gabriella still fought to get away. "NO!"

"Lets go!" Owen yelled as Deckard moved the hair from Gabriella's face. She brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. "Calm her down!"

"You killed our son!" Gabriella screamed. "You killed him!" Deckard brought her closer to him, holding her tightly as she tried to take deep breaths. It wasn't helping. She was so angry. She wanted to kill him. She wanted him dead. She felt a sharp pain in her arm as she looked down at the syringe being pulled from her arm.

"This will keep her down until we get to the ship." Her voice was mumbled as Gabriella jerked from Deckard.

"You bitch." Then it went black. Her world was over. Owen had shot Gavin in the back as he walked away with her son. Louis fell to the floor with Gavin on top of him and no one did anything. Deckard didn't even move. He just stood there. They had lost again.

* * *

She felt the jerk of the plane as she shot up from the seat and looked around. No one was there. She stood up as she ran her hands over her face. Where were they? What was going on? The last thing she remembered was that Miranda bitch injecting something into her arm, knocking her out. She moved through the plane as she tried to figure out what was going on. They were going to a boat, but why? What was on a boat for them? The cops had to be on their tail. They had to be looking for them. "Oh, good you're awake." Miranda stepped in front of her. "You slept the entire time."

"I guess I have you to thank for that?" Gabriella snapped. "Where are we?"

"Just off the coast of California."

"We aren't on the same plane anymore. Why?" Gabriella looked around.

"You are very observant. And you are correct. We are not. That plane is being dumped into the ocean as we speak."

"Where is Deckard?"

"You know I think that its cute that you two are together. I never thought I would see him love someone as much as he loved Anna."

"I guess the love you never felt before, huh?" Miranda went to say something.

"Stop it, both of you!" Owen shouted. "We need to move. They will suspect something is happening when they notice no one was on that fallen plane. We need to get on the boat and take it over." He pointed at Gabriella. "You need to do as you are told."

"And if I don't."

Owen began to laugh. "You are a feisty one. I see why my brother loves you so much. Let's go." Miranda jerked Gabriella forward before shoving her in the back to move down the aisle of the small plane. Gabriella was tired of being pushed and shoved. She wanted answers. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to them two. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what we are doing? Where is Deckard at?"

"You are no position to be telling me what you are and aren't going to do." Owen told her.

"Let's go!" Deckard appeared behind her as she twirled around to him. He made eye contact with her for just a second before disappearing again. She quickly moved down the aisle of the plane after him. As she came to the door, she looked up at the huge boat in front of her. They had landed in the water with a smaller boat waiting for them. "Give me your hand." He reached out for her. At first she refused to move but was shoved out the door as she fell into the boat. "This shit is going to stop!" He yelled. Gabriella looked up at a smiling Miranda. She watched as the woman stepped into the boat.

"You fucking bitch!" Gabriella lunged forward tackling the woman down. She punched her in the face once before she felt the sharp pain of something come across the side of her head knocking her backwards. And for the second time that day, she saw blackness.

* * *

She felt her hair being moved behind her ear as she slowly opened her eyes. It was blurry at first as she groaned putting her hand to her head. She felt the wetness as she brought her hand in front of her eyes. It was covered in blood. "I am trying to clean it up." Deckard replied. She groaned again. "You really need to stop doing what you are doing before you get yourself killed."

"Like you care." She tried to sit up but he moved her back down.

"Cut the shit, Gabriella. I get it, you are upset with me. Let me get you cleaned up."

"Upset with you?" She laughed. "You think I am upset with you?"

"I know how you feel towards me." He moved the cotton swab to her head.

"No you have no idea because you haven't been around. You chose to go off and get revenge for your brother, leaving me alone, pregnant. I told you I was having your baby and you didn't give two shits. I told you I would run away with you and never look back and you didn't give a shit. You let me go home, you gave me a choice that I was so grateful for, but I chose you. I came back to you. My son is my life. I was sending him off to be safe from all this bullshit you and your brother just created. He is an innocent little boy who didn't ask to be brought into this world, but because I loved you so much, I gave you myself. I don't regret anything with you, Shaw. What I do regret is letting you make me feel this way." She turned her face away. "Is he dead? Did your own brother kill my son?" Deckard shook his head. "You just stood there and did nothing as he shot Gavin in the back. You didn't do shit to save him. You brought this upon yourself. You made me feel this way. You made me hate you. and I hate you for that!" She shoved his hand away from her face as the tears fell down.

"I froze." He replied. "I didn't know what to do so I grabbed you. That's all I could do. Please let me clean you up. I will leave you alone after that but you are bleeding and you are hurt. Please at least let me make that better." She slowly nodded her head as she looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I'm sorry I hurt you again.

"I hated you!" She whispered. "I wanted to forget you, but I couldn't." They stared at each other for a moment when his lips crashed down on hers as he jerked her up into his lap. She moved her hands to his shirt, jerking it over his head, just breaking the kiss for a moment. She felt his hands under her shirt, jerking it above her head. She felt her body just giving into him. She couldn't control herself. She needed him. She couldn't feel her body yearning for him. His hands wrapped around the clasp of her bra, undoing it, then letting it drop to the floor. She tilted her head back as she felt his lips move from her mouth to her neck, she could feel the hairs from his beard scratch down her neck to her shoulders. She closed her eyes as his lips moved to her breasts. She felt the wetness down below as he jerked her to her back. He began to unbuckle her jeans as she helped him pull them off. She moved her hips back and forth as the pants slide off. He was on top of her again, kissing her with so much passion. She ran her hands down his face before moving them to his pants. She unbuttoned them before slidding them down with her feet. Her mind wasn't working right now or she wouldn't be doing this. This was stupid. This was so stupid. She felt his lips on her stomach as she arched her back and bit her bottom lip. He ran his hand over her panties before jerking them off in one swift motion. He kissed the inside of her legs before running his tongue along her center. She drew in a breath as he did it again. Her world was spinning as she felt herself being lifted up. He eased her down on top of him as he entered her. She felt like she was under some type of spell as he held the back of her head, moving her up and down. She kept her eyes closed the entire time as she leaned her head back. His lips were on her neck as he bit down causing her to moan. The movements became faster as she pressed her lips to his. Her legs tightened as she felt the orgasm rise in her stomach, she dug her nails into his back. "Yes, baby." He whispered. She tried not to cry out, but she couldn't control anything. The cries escaped her mouth as the orgasm ran through her entire body. She felt her body begin to shake. He continued to move as she bit down on her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut. "Shaw!" She yelled as it continued. He tightened his grip on her, she knew he would be releasing soon. "Shit." He growled. He tangled his hands in her hair, jerking her head back, and letting out a hiss. She could feel the warm of him fill her up as controlled her breathing. She made eye contact with him as she breathed in and out. He jerked her forward pressing his lips to hers. She let him kiss her before pulling away. He looked at her as she put her hand to his chest and pushed him away. She removed herself, standing on top of the bed, and climbing down. She moved towards the bathroom. "I would suggest you find somewhere else to sleep, because you will not be sleeping with me." She closed the door behind her.

* * *

Miranda stood at the door of the room where Deckard had taken Gabriella, she was told to bring her to Owen, but she heard the moaning. She slightly opened the door and watched as Deckard took her. She wasn't fighting him or anything, she was enjoying it. He kissed her with so much passion. The way they made love was indescribable. She licked her lips as she continued to watch as Gabriella unfolded with him inside of her. She could see the love between the two was still there. "Shaw!" Gabriella cried out. She listened as they both released together before moving away from the door. She slowly walked back to the cabin where Owen was sitting on the bed. He had began wrapping bandages around his arm before looking up at her. "And where have you been?" He asked.

"Do you still love me?" Miranda asked walking into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Of course." Owen replied as he stopped what he was doing. She slowly walked over to him placing her hand on the side of his face. He was burnt. His entire body was full of scars from what happened to him in Spain. He wasn't the same man she had fallen in love with. She couldn't see him anymore. it disgusted her.

"I want to kill Dominic Toretto and then I want to kill that bitch that is with Deck."

"We will get our chance at Toretto. As for my brother's _wife,_ we will let them live their lives together."

"You're serious?" Owen nodded his head at her. She sighed before climbing on top of him. "I want them all dead." She put his lips to his neck. "I say we blow it up. We blow the whole town up."

Owen chuckled. "You want to sink Los Angeles?"

"I want to sink the whole fucking state." Miranda crashed her lips onto his as he moved her to her back. She knew what needed to be done and she was going to do it. She was going to break Gabriella down one by one until she was nothing.


	21. The Choice

Gabriella had laid down on the bed with a sigh, she didn't know what was going to happen to her or her family but right now she was safe on the boat with Deckard. She knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and she was grateful for that. She tried to clean her head up as best as she could in the bathroom, but she knew she needed stitches. It was pounding right now. She turned over to her side as she let her mind wonder to Louis. Was he okay? Was he asking for her? She wiped her face of the fallen tears as she squeezed her eyes closed. She hated being away from him. She hated that he was probably so scared at the airport and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't know what Owen's plan was, but she knew it wasn't going to end very well. He was awake and burnt to shit from being thrown out of the plane. He wanted revenge and she knew it was either her or her brother who was going to pay. She tried to block everything out of her mind as she turned to her other side. She needed to have strength to fight tomorrow, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She let her mind go as the darkness took over and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"LOUIS!" She shot up, gasping for breath. She looked around the room before jumping off the bed. "Louis!" She yelled looking around. The door to her cabin was right in front of her as she tried to jerk it open but it was locked. She banged and banged on it until it finally opened.

"Love," Deckard cut the lights on before grabbing her arms. "What is it?"

"He was screaming." She hid her face into his chest as the sobs escaped. "He was screaming so loud."

"He's not here." Deckard replied. "He's not with us." She didn't respond back to him as she began to calm down. Louis wasn't with them. He was safe with Dom back in Los Angeles. "Let me get you back into bed."

"Why is my door locked?"

"I guess they don't want you running." He lifted her in the air and laid her back down on the bed. "I am going to stay with you, just in case you have another dream." She didn't argue with him. She didn't want to be alone.

"What are you going to do? I know that Owen isn't going to let what happened to him go? I saw what he looked like, my brother caused that. So what is he going to do?"

"I don't know yet." He brought her over to his chest as he ran his hands through her hair. "All I know is that he wants me to take you and never return to the US again."

"This will not be like before, I will fight this time."

"I know you will." He sighed. She lifted her head up to him.

"Why did you kiss me earlier? If you knew how I felt about you, why even try anything?"

"Because I wanted you just as bad as you wanted me." He smirked. He ran his hand down her face. "The same reason why you are going to let me do it now." He leaned down kissing her softly. He pulled away from her with a smile. "Get some rest, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Thank you for being here with me. I know that things are different but again, I am so happy that it's you."

Then it was silent. She stayed on his chest as she let sleep take over her again. She let her mind be consumed of Bora Bora. The sun, the beach, the ocean...the way he would smell when he would come out of the bathroom after taking a shower, the way the water dripped down his body, the way his eyes would bare into her as she would bit her bottom lip. She would be so consumed by him just the way he would look at her, it would take over her. She could forget the world even existed just because he looked at her. God, she missed that man. She missed Bora Bora.

* * *

Her eyes shot open as she saw Shaw in her face. She looked at him before realizing she had been dreaming again. She dreamed of her time in Bora Bora with him, the blissfulness before all of this bullshit. He ran his hand down her face. "What is it, love?" His accent filled up the room as she leaned up causing him to move away. "Were you dreaming of Louis again?" She shook her head.

"Bora Bora." She whispered. "We were happy there, weren't we?"

"You made me very happy." He moved the hair from her face as she stopped his hand just on her cheek.

"Why did we let it end? It was perfect."

"Because I let my pride take over. I took you lying to me as if you never loved me at all. I was so angry."

"I couldn't say yes to your proposal without you knowing the truth first. You deserved to know. That's how much I loved you. I was willing to risk everything we had created just so I wasn't lying to you anymore. I was willing to take whatever you threw at me but I never in a million years thought you would leave me."

He kissed the back of her hand. "If I could change it...I would in a heart beat. I would make things better. I would be a good father to Louis." He kissed her hand again. "I would love to meet the little lad."

"Deck, you have ruined every chance of getting to know him. The moment your brother took him off of a plane and threatened his life was the moment that I knew I would never see him again. There is no way any of us are getting out of here alive. There is no chance of ever seeing the US again. I understand that he wants revenge. I would want it to but there were so many innocent lives in that airport that he took and didn't give a shit about." He stopped her.

"Gabriella, I-he's my brother."

She nodded her head. "Please, let's not talk about this anymore. Let's talk about Bora Bora some more." He smiled at her. "I remember a lot about Bora Bora. Especially this..." He leaned up, cupping her face in his hand, and pulling her into his lips. She moved her hand again as she felt his lips tighten around hers. He felt the smile on her lips. She moved over to his neck, down his shoulder blade kissed down his chest before stopping just at the hem of his boxers. She moved them down his legs before running her tongue over the tip of his penis. He let out a hiss as she did again. He could hear her giggle as she slowly let his dick into her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down before running her tongue along it again. "God…" He groaned. She moved her hand to his shaft as just as she put her mouth on it. She moved up and down quickly. He couldn't take it anymore. He jerked her up to him, crashing his lips to hers. She laughed as she pulled away.

"You never let me finish." She whined. She ran her fingers along her lips as she looked down at him. She was so beautiful. He ran his hands down her face before leaning down and kissing her. He felt her move her hips as she pulled down her pants. He felt her tremble beneath him as he lifted her up into his lap. He loved these moments with her. She wasn't fighting him. She wasn't yelling at him. She wasn't crying because he had broken her heart. He wanted to watch her fall apart. He wanted to watch her become completely his. If only these moments would last forever, but he knew tomorrow would come. It would come and she would fight to get back to her family just as he will fight to keep his. As for now, he was going to saver this moment. He was going to make it last as long as he could.

* * *

Days past as Gabriella remained in her cabin, locked in, not knowing a damn thing that was going on. She tried to get out of the window but it wouldn't budge. She heard the door open as she climbed down and looked over at Deckard who was just shaking his head. "This ship is old, good luck getting out any of these windows."

"You keep me in here like I am your prisoner."

"I know you would run this time." He held up a bag in his hand. It was nightfall, she had been in the same clothes for days. "I brought you some clean clothes, shampoo, soap, and some towels."

"How about you tell me what is going on?"

He shook his head. "So what, this time, you and your brother kill my brother, and then what? Me and you go run off into the sunset?"

"I'm trying to keep you alive right now."

"I can handle myself." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you want to take a shower, so go take one. It's getting late and you need to rest." She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to slap him, but instead she jerked the bag from his hand and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She took her time, she felt like she hadn't felt the hot water of a shower in forever. She got undressed and climbed in, letting the water wash over her. She closed her eyes just relaxing for a moment. She couldn't understand anything that was going on, she didn't even know where they were. What were they waiting on? Why were they on a ship in the middle of no where? She began washing her hair and her body when she heard the door open and shut but when she looked out, no one was there. She shook her head knowing her mind was playing tricks on her. She finished rinsing off but just stood under the hot water. Deckard was expecting her to pick up where they left off. He was going to take her away with him, she knew him. He was going to try and make things better. There was no making things better. He put their son in danger. There was no coming back from that. She felt the water slowly turn colder and colder. She hadn't realized how long she had stayed in there. She cut the water off with a sigh as she grabbed the towel, drying her body off before wrapping it around her hair. She pulled the clothes from the bag, it was just a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, nothing fancy. She got dressed when she heard a noise outside in the room. She cocked her head to the side as she slowly opened the door. "Yes, baby." She heard a moan as she stood there in shock. Everything in her hands dropped as she moved over to the door and cut the light on. Miranda was on top of him, riding him. Deckard's head shot over to her as the tears flooded down her face. Her back hit the door as she covered her mouth. "No!" Deckard threw Miranda off of him and onto the floor as Gabriella jerked the door open and ran outside. She felt like she was going to be sick. She moved through the hallway when she came to an opening, she turned, there was a body laying on the stairs. She let out a scream as she ran forward. She turned the corner and ran up the stairs into a room, cutting on the light. There were men...sailors, lying all over the floor. She covered her mouth as her body slid to the floor. They took over a naval ship. What were they planning on doing?

* * *

She felt her hand shaking as she continued to stare straight ahead. She had to get up. She had to move. She had to get off the boat. She rubbed her hands over her face trying to get the image of her husband screwing someone else out of her mind. She drew in a breath as she lifted herself off the floor. She wiped her face of the tears that had fallen. She peeked her head outside the door and looked around, there wasn't anyone around. She slowly moved through the hallway, looking back and forth, making sure she wasn't found. She looked beside her in a room, there was a lantern on the table, with papers all around it. She moved inside, California was circled. She moved the papers aside, another one had a dimensions on it, then she saw it. She covered her mouth as she moved backwards. They were planning on blowing up California. The entire state. She moved over looking around, she had to find something to call for help. She had to do something. She began pressing buttons when she noticed the blood all over the station. Someone was killed here. She turned her hand over, it was covered in blood. She moved backwards knocking the lantern over on the table. "Don't move." She froze. She slowly turned around with her hands in the air. A man with a gun was standing right in front of her. "Shaw," He brought the walkie talkie up to his mouth. "I found her." He reached for her hand and jerked her forward. She began walking the way she had came. She felt her body being pushed into a room, causing her to trip over the entrance way, she landed on her knees. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Deckard yelled. He grabbed her arms, pulling her up. She jerked away from him, shoving him in his stomach.

"What did you see?" Owen asked. She shook her head at him. She wasn't going to speak. Miranda walked over to her with a smile on her face.

"He asked you a question." She snapped. Gabriella's face turned hard as she lifted her hand up and punched Miranda right in the face, but she didn't stop there, she brought her knee up, kneeing her in the face. She wanted to kill her. She probably could have in Deckard didn't grab her arms. Miranda looked up, her face was bloodied. "You bitch!" She moved forward as Gabriella jerked her arm from Deckards grip and punched her again, sending her flying to the ground.

"You need to be happy that you aren't dead right now." Gabriella spat. "But believe me, you will be dead, and I will be the one to do it."

"That's enough!" Owen yelled. "I understand you are angry."

"No, I'm not mad." Gabriella breathed out. "Your jealous piece of shit of a wife decided that my husband might be a better lay. What? Did the plane cause you not to perform well enough that she had to find it somewhere else?" Owen moved forward. Gabriella got into his face. "Do it." She spat. "I saw the plans. I know what you are planning on doing and I am going to stop you."

"Gab..." Deckard spoke.

"And I will watch my brother kill every last one of you."

A smile formed on Owen's face as he nodded his head. "I have a naval ship full of people who do as I command. Once we are close enough, I will fire the missile that is pointed straight at California and I will sink it. Everyone in that state will be dead within the hour."

She lifted her nose in the air, she could smell it. "Not if the naval ship burns down first." She laughed. "Good luck with that."

* * *

She felt her body being jerked as she was moved to the top of the ship. The smoke was coming from the second floor, she knew the lantern she knocked over would catch fire soon enough. She looked around, she had to get off the ship. She saw the coast just up ahead of them. "What are you doing?" Deckard was in her face. She turned away from him. "You listen to me, you are going to get yourself killed."

"Like you care." She spat. "Get out of my face."

"I thought it was you. I thought you had come out of the bathroom. It was dark, Gab."

"Get away from me!" She yelled. "I will kill her. She will be dead before this day is over with."

Deckard nodded his head as she sat down. She stared straight ahead as he stormed away. "OWEN!" She heard him yell. He was in his brother's face, pointing off into the air. She was so angry with him. She wanted to strangle Miranda right in front of Owen, she wanted him to suffer. Her head shot up as she heard the sound of planes flying above them. She stood up and looked around, they were fighter jets. Two of them. She breathed a sigh of relief before she felt her body being tackled to the ground as guns began to go off. Deckard's put all his weight on her as she tried her hardest to hid herself in him. "Stay down!" He yelled. He lifted her up some as she crawled towards the staircase with him behind her. "Stay here, Gab. Don't move." She nodded her head as she tried to look outside to see what was going on. There were men all over the place, aiming guns up to the sky. She lifted her body up and looked over. She could get out. She lifted herself up, letting it fall through the opening. She crashed down onto the floor of the boat. She groaned as she lifted herself up and looked over the edge into the water. It was far down. The gunshots had stopped as she heard the fighter jets coming back towards them. She looked up, she thought she had made eye contact with one of them, but she lifted herself up and climbed over the railing. "GABRIELLA!" She heard Deckard's scream just as she jumped off. She couldn't breathe as she felt the sharp pain of the water hitting her body. It was felt like knives stabbing her as she struggled to get to the top. The water was freezing cold, but she didn't care. She couldn't breathe. She gasped for air as she made it to the surface, kicking her legs to stay afloat. She struggled to stay away from the boat as she moved further away trying not to get sucked up under it. She heard her name being yelled as she looked up at Deckard. The smoke was still forming on the boat as she tried to swim away. When she turned back, he was gone. She kicked her legs as she began to swim towards the coast, she could see the trees. She was an idiot. She couldn't swim that far. Then she heard it, an engine, it was loud and coming straight towards her. She turned around just as a small boat stopped next to her. She ducked down into the water and swam ahead, trying to get away. She came up for air before going back down again, swimming a little further, until she felt her leg jerk. Someone had a hold of her foot as she kicked to get to the surface. She turned around, shoving them away from her. He tightened his grip on her leg causing her to scream out. "STOP!" It was Deckard. She turned around to him and punched him in the face before kicking him and trying to swim away. Her body was exhausted from trying to swim and fight to stay afloat. The water was so cold, she couldn't feel her body. He grabbed her again, dunking her under water, before bringing her back up. She gasped for breath as she clawed at his hand to let her go, but it was no use. She felt herself being jerked up and into the boat as she kicked at the air. Owen threw her down onto the bottom of the boat as he helped Deckard in. "Are you stupid!?" Deckard yelled jerking her up by her shirt. She glared at him but didn't respond. "Lets go!" Owen yelled. Gabriella sat back against the seat and looked up at the naval boat. "You in position?" He yelled into the walkie talkie. "On my command, you press that button."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. She felt her body being jerked back as Miranda put her hand around her throat. Gabriella kicked her legs up, kicking the woman off of her, and onto the floor of the boat. She heard the planes again. "FIRE!" Owen screamed in the radio. Gabriella shut her eyes. That was it. She couldn't save them. Not this time.

* * *

She heard an explosion as her eyes flew open, the entire boat was on fire, and she was flying in the air back into the water. She fought to get to the surface. As the surface came, she could see the entire boat was on fire. The fighter jets had already left, there was no way anyone on that boat would be able to fire that missile. She breathed a sigh of relief as she began to laugh. She wiped her face from the water as she continued to kick to stay afloat. She felt her body being jerked, then water just filled up her lungs as someone held her under. She dug her nails into their hands trying to get them to release her. She struggled as she was brought to the surface. A pain shot across her face as she felt the knuckles connect with her face. She couldn't even think as her body was thrown under the water again. She lifted her arms up trying to fight to breathe, get some kind of air, but it wasn't coming. "LOUIS!" It was a muffled scream as the last thought that went through her mind was the little blond headed boy she had given birth to. She could see his face clear as day as her hands flew to her throat. It was harder to hold on. She felt her mind become weaker as she slowly let her hands fall from her throat to her side. She could still see him as her eyes closed and she gave into the darkness. It was over. The fight was over. She didn't have to fight for anything anymore. She was done.


	22. Manipulation

**AN: I have decided to go ahead and post this chapter because there are two more chapters left and I am currently still writing them and it might take a while to get them up because I want them to be so perfect. But this chapter is in Shaws point of view. I hope you guys are enjoying this story! let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who has stuck through it! I hope I haven't let you down!**

Deckard had laid down in the bed, waiting for Gabriella to come out of the bathroom. He knew his brother's plan and he knew she wasn't going to go along with it. They were talking about murdering millions of people. He sighed as he put his hands under his head and closed his eyes. He would take her anywhere this time. He would go get their son and they would run away together. Just like she wanted to all along, he would do it. He let his mind take over him as he thought of the different ways to stop what was going to happen. He heard the door of the bathroom open and shut. He slowly opened his eyes as the light cut off and Gabriella climbed into the bed next to him. She snuggled up close to him before placing her lips on his. "Gab," He stopped her but she put her hand on his mouth. He chuckled as she leaned down and kissed him again. It was different. It wasn't the same. She moved her hand to his pants and pulled them down. "Gab, wha…"

"Shhh…" She put her finger on his lips. She took off his pants before climbing back on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him as she slid on top of his dick and began moving back and forth. He didn't know what had gotten into her. "Yes, baby." She whispered. His eyes shot open just as the lights cut on. Gabriella was standing at the door, the look on her face was indescribable. She looked sick. "No!" Deckard growled. He threw Miranda off of him, he didn't care if he hurt her or not. He had to get Gabriella, who was already out the door. He jerked his pants up before jerking Miranda off the floor and throwing her against the wall. "Are you fucking crazy?" His hand was around her throat.

"Riding you is like a dream." Miranda choked out. Deckard tightened his grip around her throat.

"I will kill you." He growled in her ear. He jerked her off the wall and threw her out the door. He heard a scream from down the hall. He shook his head with anger knowing what she had found. He would look for Gabriella, there wasn't too many places for her to go. They had killed everyone on board. He moved up the stairs, dragging Miranda behind him before throwing her into the room where his brother was. Owen looked up at him before looking down at his wife. "Before I slit your wifes throat, I am going to give you a chance to explain to me what the fuck is going on."

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked standing up.

"Was it you?" Deckard yelled pointing his finger in his brothers face. "She snuck into our room, pretended to be Gabriella, and decided to ride my dick so my wife would see."

Owen looked over at her as she turned her head away. "Brother, I kid you not, I will kill her right here, right now."

"Enough!" Owen yelled. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Is this true?"

"He is too attached to her. He should have never been with her to begin with. You should have done away with that family a long time ago but you have this infatuation with her because she looks like Anna and acts like her. Its pathetic." Miranda stood up. "Your own brother was thrown from a burning plane. They left him there to die. And you get into the bed with the enemy."

"She is my WIFE!" Deckard yelled moving forward. Owen stepped in front of him. "Are you fucking serious?"

"It will not be wise to have the Toretto girl with us with what we have planned. She hears of our plan to sink California and she will do whatever she can to destroy it."

"You threatened my son, you tried to take my son from his mother, you laid your hands on my wife...I let that all happen." He poked himself in the chest. "Don't you dare stand there and tell me that I was not wise to bring her with us. You have spent your entire life running because of this WOMAN! Because she was a fucking coward and couldn't not get the job done!"

Miranda moved forward. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Owen yelled stopping Miranda. "You do not talk to my wife like that!"

"Do not-" Deckard moved towards his brother in disbelief. "Gabriella is on this ship somewhere, when your wife decided my dick was better than yours, she left the door unlocked. She is roaming this boat, I am going to go find her. When I get back, I am done." Deckard rubbed his hands over his face.

"DECKARD!" Owen screamed after his brother causing him to turn around. "You are choosing this whore over your own family."

"The only whore I see is standing in this room." Deckard was calm. "I chose you, brother. You remember that. I gave up my life for you."

"Look at me..." Owen pointed to his face. "LOOK AT ME!" Deckard's face was hard. "I am broken, I have nothing of myself left because HER FUCKING FAMILY TOOK IT FROM ME! I asked for your help, Deck. I sent for you but you were too busy playing fucking house with the enemy that you couldn't tear yourself away. I wake up to find out that my brother married the fucking bitch. _You_ turned _your_ back on me, brother."

"Shaw..." The radio filled the room. "I found her." Owen looked over at Deckard who moved forward. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"I protected you, through everything. I was the one that was there to get you out of trouble. I was the one who always had your back and now you are turning yours on me?" Deckard's voice was soft. Owen didn't say anything as he turned away from his brother. "Then I guess this is where we part roads." He heard a noice behind him just as Gabriella landed on her knees. Her face was hard as she glared up at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Deckard yelled. He grabbed her arms, pulling her up. She jerked away from him, shoving him in his stomach.

"What did you see?" Owen asked. She shook her head at him. She wasn't going to speak. Miranda walked over to her with a smile on her face.

"He asked you a question." Miranda snapped. Deckard stood back and just watched. He was in disbelief, his brother was choosing the woman who faked her death because she was too coward to face the truth. Gabriella had lunged forward punching Miranda in the face. Deckard immediately grabbed her arm stopping her. "You bitch!" She moved forward as Gabriella jerked her arm from Deckards grip and punched her again, sending her flying to the ground.

"You need to be happy that you aren't dead right now." Gabriella spat. "But believe me, you will be dead, and I will be the one to do it."

"That's enough!" Owen yelled. "I understand you are angry."

"No, I'm not mad." Gabriella breathed out. "Your jealous piece of shit of a wife decided that my husband might be a better lay. What? Did the plane cause you not to perform well enough that she had to find it somewhere else?" Owen moved forward. Gabriella got into his face. "Do it." She spat. "I saw the plans. I know what you are planning on doing and I am going to stop you."

"Gab..." Deckard spoke.

"And I will watch my brother kill every last one of you."

A smile formed on Owen's face as he nodded his head. "I have a naval ship full of people who do as I command. Once we are close enough, I will fire the missile that is pointed straight at California and I will sink it. Everyone in that state will be dead within the hour."

She lifted her nose in the air, she could smell it. "Not if the naval ship burns down first." She began to laugh. "Good luck with that."

* * *

He didn't have time to think when he watched Gabriella go over board, he wouldn't make it time to her. The fall alone would kill her. "GABRIELLA!"

"Deck!" Owen ran over to him. "We have to go. Get off the ship!"

Owen jerked Deckard from the railing and over to the side, he climbed down into the boat waiting for them. "Go get her!" Deckard yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Miranda asked. Her face still covered in blood as Deckard turned away. "You are just going to let them get away? She caused this. She called them when she was in there, Owen. She ruined everything."

Deckard had had enough, his hands were around her neck in an instant. He brought her down to the floor of the boat as Owen pulled a gun out, sticking it to his head. He stood up and glared at his brother. "You get your wife and you get the fuck off my boat." Owen demanded. The boat moved through the water as Deckard spotted Gabriella. He jumped into the water trying to stop her but she swam away. He grabbed her leg, jerking her backwards. He felt the kick to his stomach as he grabbed for her again. He had to stop her from fighting, he held her under for a second as she struggled with his hands before he jerked her up. He listened to her gasp for air. "STOP!" He screamed at her. He pulled her into his arms as the boat came over to his side. Owen helped them in as Miranda jumped on top of Gabriella punching her in the face. Owen stepped in front of Deckard, who tried to stop her. Owen looked up just as the fighter jets came back. "Are you ready?" He yelled into the radio? "On my mark!" Miranda had let Gabriella go as they stared up at the sky. "FIRE!"

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. The jets closed in on the boat, letting there missiles fire out, causing the boat to explode. Deckard tried to get to her, but it was too late. They were all flying in the air. The water cut like knives as his back hit. He could hear her screams as he struggled to get to her. Miranda had made it to her first. He watched as she held Gabriella under the water. He moved to get to her when he felt a sharp pain come across his face. Owen was in front of him as he began to punch him in the face. Deckard brought his arm back punching his brother right in the face before swimming over to Gabriella. She was face up in the water, but her face was white and her lips were blue.

* * *

He quickly grabbed her body in his arms as he kicked his legs to stay afloat. "Gabriella?" He whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the engine of the boat disappear and then one appear. "Hands up!" There were guns pointing straight at him as he held tight to her body. He shook his head. "Give her to me and put your hands in the air." Deckard watched as men grabbed Gabriella from his arms pulling her into the boat. He put his hands in the air as he was jerked into the boat. The guns were still on him as his knees hit the floor on the boat. He out his mouth to Gabriella's and began breathing into her. He put his hands on her chest and began to pump them. "Go!" The boat moved as Deckard continued to give CPR to the woman he loved. He tried his hardest to contain himself as he looked at her face before putting his lips to hers. It wasn't working. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't do anything. Why wasn't it working? The boat went faster as he felt the sharp wind hit him in the face every time he leaned up. He was freezing. He knew she was freezing too. They had to keep her warm. He had to get her breathing again. "GAB!" He screamed in her face. "Just breathe for me, baby." His hands pumped and pumped, then he breathed into her mouth. "I should have never left you. I should have never chosen anyone over you." He pumped again and again. Breathe. "I love you." Pump, pump, pump. Breathe.

* * *

He moved her body from the boat onto the gravel, he heard the shuffling of feet, as he continued to pump his hands into her chest. "Come on, baby!" He yelled. He pumped harder before putting his lips to hers and breathing in two breaths.

"Shaw, put your hands in the air!"

"Come on, Gabriella!" He ignored the men around him as he continued CPR. Her lips were perfectly white as he put his to hers again. Tears formed in his eyes as he shook his head to stop himself. He wasn't going to lose her, not this way. She was going to live. She had to live.

"SHAW!" Hobbs screamed behind him. Shaw knew that he saw Gabriella on the ground so it stopped him. "Stop!" Shaw ignored him. "How long has she been down?"

"Ten minutes, sir."

"Shaw, stop!" Hobbs yelled again. Shaw shook his head as the tears flooded down his face. "I SAID STOP!" The gun was in his face as he put his hands in the air and fell backwards onto the ground. He bowed his head squeezing his eyes shut as his chest jumped. She was gone. He had done all that he could to protect her but it was no use. His vengefulness had killed her. The tears hadn't stopped as he looked up at Hobbs shaking his head. He couldn't lose her.

"You are going to have to kill me." He told him as he moved back to Gabriella. He pumped his hands over her chest again as Hobbs stood there with his gun aimed at him. "COME ON!" He yelled bringing his hand up the air, bringing it back down, slamming into her chest. He did it again. And again. A sob escaped his mouth as his hand came down again. "Gab-riella." He whispered

* * *

All it took was one breath. She ached for it. Her chest was heavy as she drew in that long breath. Her eyes shot open as she felt herself being lifted into the air into someone's arms. She gasped for air again as water poured from her mouth. "I got you." He whispered. She heard the thick accent coming from above as she stared straight ahead. "You're okay, baby. I got you."

"Shaw." She finally managed to get out. She pulled away from him as he ran his hand down her face. She noticed the tears flowing down his face as she shook her head. "What's going on?"

"Deckard Shaw, you are under arrest." Hobbs stood behind her as she looked up at him. She looked around at all the armed men with their guns aimed at them. Then she saw him. Dom was in the back on his knees, tears flowing down his face. She made eye contact with him as the tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm okay." She whispered to Deckard as he nodded his head. She felt someone grabbing her arm as she was lifted off of him and into the air.

"Get her some medical attention, make sure she is okay." Gabriella stared at Deckard as Hobbs moved him face down to the ground as he moved his hands behind his back. She felt another pair of arms come under her as she looked at him.

"I thought I lost you again." Dom replied. She bowed her head touching his as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"He saved me?"

"Yeah, he did. He wasn't going to quit. You were down for a while, Gabriella."

"He saved me." She whispered again. She shook her head. "Where's Louis?"

"He's at home. He's okay." She nodded her head as she was relieved he wasn't anywhere around them.

"Owen and Miranda are still out there. The boat blew up and we all got knocked into the water, Miranda…she kept hitting me and holding my head under the water. It went black. They were planning on blowing up the entire state, Dom. How are you here? Where the hell are we?"

"We are off the coast of California, Santa Clemente Island. There was a naval ship there."

"They killed everyone on the ship, Dom. They are all dead."

He nodded his head as he brought her into a hug. "I was so scared. I was trying to stop them. I saw the plans, I knocked over a lantern, the boat had caught on fire but then the jets came."

"The President ordered to take the ship down. Once they realized there were no friendlies on there, his decision was to sink it. Here, you need to bundle up before you get pneumonia."

"They were going to kill me?"

Dom nodded his head. He wouldn't speak. She laid down onto the gurney as blankets were wrapped around her. "Rest now. You are going to be fine." Dom rubbed his hand down her face with a soft smile. She nodded her head as she brought blanket up to her face and closed her eyes.

* * *

"I want her out of here. They are still out there!" Gabriella's eye shot open as she heard her brother yelling outside in the hall. She looked around at her settings, realizing she was in the hospital.

"That woman almost killed her and you were willing to cost her life, she isn't staying here." Brian was there too.

"I did what I thought was deemed necessary. The United States was threatened and we do not take that lightly. A decision was made by the President of the United States. If you have a problem with that, then you should take that up with him. Deckard Shaw is custody. I have every man looking for Owen and Miranda Shaw. Your sister is in the safest place she can be."

"I do not want her in here." Gabriella moved from the bed, throwing her legs over the side, before moving over to the door. Her body was aching as she took small steps. She opened the door, letting herself be known. "Gab…"

"I'm sure the entire hospital doesn't want to know what is going on and that someone just tried to sink California. How about you bring it in here?" The three guys nodded their heads as they moved into the room. She moved back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She coughed a few times before looking up.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked.

"It's hard to breathe, but I will be fine." She moved her legs up and laid her head back. "Where is Deckard at?"

"I can't tell you that. Security issues." Hobbs replied. She gave a small laugh.

"You think I am going to try and bail him out?"

"What did you see on the ship, Gabriella?" Hobbs ignored her.

"Dead sailors. I was stuck in a room the entire time. They had me locked in one of the cabins, I got out and went to hide. That's where I found the bodies. I stayed hidden for a little bit when I decided it was best for me to get out of there. I found the main room where all the controls were. I saw plans on the table. California was circled, it showed how to launch a missile. Everything was planned out right there in front of me. I knew I had to stop it. They were going to kill millions of people. I began pressing buttons on the control panel, I didn't know what worked and what didn't. It was covered in blood. Someone walked in, scaring me, I backed into the table knocking over the lantern. It set the boat on fire. We moved up to the top to get off when the jets came by first. I jumped off the boat into the water. Then you all know what happened after that."

"Where would they go?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about Owen and Miranda."

"They will come after Deckard." Hobbs nodded his head.

"They will come after me before they will come for him. His brother chose his wife over him, they aren't going to get Deckard out any time soon. They will kill me first, especially knowing if I am still alive."

"How did you get out of the room, Gab?" Brian asked. She looked down at her hands as she intertwined her fingers then pulling them apart. "Gab?"

"I was taking a shower, when I came out, Miranda was on top of him….having sex with him. I fell back against the door and noticed it was open. So I took off." She shook her head. "I want to help. I want to help you catch them."

"How?" Hobbs asked.

"No!" Dom yelled.

"They want me. They will come after me, use me as bait."

"Gabriella!" Dom growled. Her head shot over to him.

"It's the only way, Dom! They will come after me if they know that I am still alive. I will not put anyone else in danger. I want to be there to transport Deckard to wherever you are taking him. It will happen then. They will see that as opportunity to take us both out. I know this will work, Miranda wants us both dead, and she has influence over Owen. Let me do this."

"We are transporting Shaw to Guantanamo Bay in five days. Will you be ready then?"

"Yes." Gabriella whispered. She turned to face Brian as Dom walked over to the window. "I want my son here. Will you bring them back, please?"

"Gab, I can't…"

"You can and you will." Brian nodded his head as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"I will see what I can do." He left the room as Dom stayed over by the window. She looked up at Hobbs who had his hands wrapped around his bullet proof vest.

"Thank you." She replied softly. "For trying to stop them. I know it was a hard decision to make, but it would have cost millions of people's lives. So thank you for not thinking twice about it."

"I…" He stopped not knowing what to say instead he just nodded his head at her. "I'll be outside."

* * *

Brian had come back into the room letting Gabriella know that the earliest they could get a flight out there was Thursday. No large plane came that far, it would have to be a small plane. Thursday was the day they were transporting Deckard to Guantanamo Bay. It was for the best that Louis not be there, she knew that, but she just wanted him there with her so bad. She found herself staring out the window as she waited for her discharge papers. Thursday was coming up fast, she knew Owen already knew the plans of transporting his brother. He knew how to get that information and for a penny, he knew who would tell him. She heard the door open as she continued to stare outside. "You ready?" Dom appeared behind her. "They just signed your release."

"I know you are angry with me." She turned around to him. "There have been so many times where I feel like I should have died. Even when I was little, like when Jake put me into that wall, I should have died then. But I didn't, Dom. I should be dead right now and I would be if Deckard had stopped. I know you hate him as you should, but I can't do that. I love him. I really do. He would do anything for me. Let me do this."

"He is not worth dying for."

"But he is." She grabbed his hand. "Dom, I am almost thirty years old. It's time that you start letting me make my own decisions. I can do this. I know I can. This will not stop if we don't put a stop to it ourselves. They will always be after us. I died once, Dom. You have to stop trying to protect me from life."

"You are still my little sister."

"And I will always be your little sister...in this life or the next." He jerked her into his arms as she squeezed her eyes closed. "I will always be there for you, Dom."

"And I, you."

* * *

Gabriella moved into the room as she looked around, it wasn't the same as her room but it looked cozy enough for him to sleep. She watched his eyes flicker open as she walked over and grabbed his hands. "Hi."

"Gabriella." His smile was faint.

"It's okay, Gavin. You don't have to talk. I know you are in pain." She leaned down and kissed his hand. "I am just so happy that you are okay."

"Shaw?"

"Deckard was caught. He saved my life but he gave up his. Owen and Miranda were able to escape. They were going to blow up California. The entire state. I stopped it."

"Good for you." He mumbled. His eyes closed for a moment.

"Gavin, I am so sorry. I didn't think...I thought you would be safe. I didn't think he would try and hurt my son."

"Louis? Is he safe?"

"Yes, he is at home. I haven't seen him yet, but I wanted to come check on you."

"I'm okay." He whispered giving her hand a tiny squeeze. "I'm glad it was me and not him."

"I wish it was never you, Gavin. I thought we had lost you." She squeezed her eyes closed with a sigh. They were silent for a moment as she looked down at him, he was staring at her.

"How was it?" He asked. "How was seeing Shaw again?"

"That man is something else." She sighed with a laugh. "He took care of me like he always does. Until one night, I was taking a shower and I come out and Miranda is having sex with him. I could have killed her right then and there. But I panicked. I took off running and I found all these dead sailors. They had taken over a Navy ship, killing everyone on board. They had missiles pointing at California. I couldn't let them do it. That was millions of people they were going to kill when they only wanted one. So I stopped them. I tried to burn the ship down before I jumped overboard."

"You are an idiot." He coughed.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I think so too."

* * *

Gabriella moved from the car as the coughing began. She looked over at Dom who shook his head. The doctor had told her to take it easy. She had drowned. She still had fluid in her lungs. She coughed again as she shut the door and walked towards the house. "I can't believe you kept them here." She looked around as the sun was beginning to set. She wanted to get home to her son. She wanted to hold him in her arms, but she knew what needed to be done. A plan needed to be made. Harrison had offered to watch Louis until she returned. A part of her was hestitant but Dom assured he that Shaw wouldn't attack, not this early. He was still hiding. He was making sure they weren't going to get caught. They both were good. They both were skilled. That's what worried her the most. But she also knew that Miranda had control over everything and she was acting on impulse. She was going to have everyone killed, then she was have the perfect revenge for her husband.

"I didn't know what their plan was. Mia had already been jerked off that plane taking them to Spain. She was scared to death, I couldn't let them go again." Dom's voice knocked her out of her own head as she turned around and looked at him. She shook her head as she moved up the driveway.

"I just wonder where they might be. If they even know if I am alive?"

Dom shook his head. "They know that Deckard will be arrested. Maybe they are just going to go after him."

"It's his brother." Gabriella shook his head. "Deck was supposed to go to him, when everything was going down with you guys in London, he was supposed to go. But I stopped him. I came instead and I took his mind off of everything. Owen got thrown from a plane. He is scarred for life and he blames Deckard for that."

Dom took in a deep breath. "Let's get just through this week. They are transporting Deckard in four days and we have to make sure that they know you are alive. If we are using you as bait, then they have to know somehow."

Gabriella nodded her head. "The TV would be a good idea. You know there is news all over the place talking about what happened and the possible attack on California. The media had to have heard about that. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I need everyone gone. You guys can't be here anymore."

"You actually think I am going to let you do this alone?"

"They could actually blow this place up. We aren't safe here anymore. We aren't safe until they are gone."

"I need you to understand that I am not going anywhere. I have your back one hundred percent."

"I need you to be the man you were born to be, Dom. You have Letty now. She remembers you. She remembers everything. You were given a second chance with her. Open your eyes, Dom. Stop living this life. It's not for you anymore. Brian doesn't need to be in this either. He has two kids. It's time for it all to stop."

"And what about you? What life do you deserve? Because I can assure you it isn't this one. You were given another chance as well."

"My chance is sitting in a prison cell right now waiting to be transported to Cuba." He shook his head. "I don't want anyone but him."

"You have two people who would drop everything for you and you are still choosing him?"

"Yes."

He nodded his head. "Then I can't argue with that."


	23. Cuba

**AN: Alright guys, there are 2 chapters left! :( it makes me sad to see this whole story coming to an end. But I guess it has to sometime. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who has kept up with it.**

Gabriella moved slowly into the house and straight into Harrison's arms. She could feel his heart beating through his chest as he held her close. "I tried, I really did." She replied softly as he let her go.

"I believe you." He rubbed his hand down the side of her face. "You can't help who you fall in love, Gab. I can't hold that against you."

"Thank you so much for being here for Louis."

"I would do anything for you, Gabriella. You know that." He didn't let her go. "Brian told me what happened and what you are going to do. Are you sure this is wise? I mean…"

"It's dangerous. I know. But it's the only way to stop this. They were going to blow up California. They still might." She began to cough as she laid her head into his chest. "It still hurts."

"Drowning doesn't seem like the way to go. I'm glad he brought you back."

She didn't respond to that. "Where is my son, Harrison?"

"He is sleeping .I put him down about an hour ago. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, Dom has offered to stay with me. He was right behind me. We still have some stuff to talk about before Thursday gets here. But thank you for everything. You mean the world to me, I need you to know that."

"I know." He whispered. He placed his lips on her forehead as her eyes closed. "I love you."

The front door opened as Dom entered causing the two to pull apart. She wiped her face of the fallen tears before letting out a laugh. "I'll see you later." Harrison replied moving to the door. He patted Dom on the shoulder before leaving.

"Gab…"

"I need to see my son." Gabriella moved through the room and down the hall. She softly opened the door to his room as the light shone in directly on his beautiful face. She covered her mouth with her hand as she walked in and knelt down beside him. His hair was blond but surely turning brown. She didn't like that. She loved his blond hair. She ran her hands through his hair as she continued to stare at the most beautiful boy in the world. She watched as his eyes flickered open. "Hi." She whispered running her hand down his face. It had been five days. Five days since the last time she saw him. He was in Gavin's arms and Owen had shot him. She didn't know if she was ever going to see him again. The thought tore straight through her soul. "Mommy?" He tried to focus his eyes as he looked up at her. "MAMA!" His screamed caused her to jump back as he jumped into her arms. She let out a laugh as she twirled him around. "MAMA!" He screamed again. The tears flowed down her face as she spotted Dom in the doorway.

"Hi, baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I missed you." He pushed his face into hers as she kissed him on top of the nose.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" She twirled him around again. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes. Uncle Dom took me to the beach and we played in the sand."

"That sounds awesome! I wish I could have been there."

"Did you get the bad men? Jack's dad said that you had to go with the bad men to keep us all safe."

"Yeah." She whispered as she sat down on the bed. "I had to go away for a little while but I am here now. Those bad men won't come near you anymore."

"Who were they?" He began playing with her hair as she looked up at Dom again. He had settled his back against the door and his eyes were closed.

"Louis…" She motioned for him to look at her. "That man that hurt Gavin, he is a very bad man. He wanted to hurt mommy and he wanted to hurt Uncle Dom as well."

"Is Gawin okay?"

"Gavin is fine. He is going to have a little boo boo for a little while but he loves you so much. He told me to tell you that."

"Jack told me that his daddy said that the bad man was my daddy."

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath. "Your daddy…he was there. Do you remember a lot about that day?"

"Yes." He bowed his head. "I have nightmares of the bad men coming to get you. They took you and then the dragons came." His was voice was soft and low. "I don't like dragons anymore."

Her lip trembled as she looked back at the door. "What did the dragons do?"

"They killed Gawin with their fire. I begged them to stop but his body covered mind. I don't like them anymore."

"Louis…" She lifted him up, wrapping her arms around him. "The dragons will never hurt you, okay. I will never let them hurt you again. You will always be safe with me."

"I miss Gawin."

* * *

Gabriella moved into her room with Dom behind her. She heard the door close as she climbed into the bed and leaned her head back against the headboard. "How do I tell him who his father is…when his father is the man he thinks is a dragon out to hurt him?"

"The time will come, Gab." He sat down on the bed and patted her leg. "You need to get some rest. Your body needs to rest."

"I am exhausted, Dom. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I want it just to all go away." She closed her eyes. "I was prepared to never see you again. I was prepared for that so why didn't it happen? Why is always about revenge? Everyone is going to lose something."

"I think it's more than that. We all have our codes that we live by. I think Owen's had always been his brother until…" He stopped.

"Until Deckard chose me over him." She shook her head as she moved the pillow down so she could lay her head down. "My child is scared to death and that's my fault."

"He will be alright. He's just seen a lot. When Shaw sent the package to our house, Jack was there. Brian had just put him the car and was buckling him up when it went off. Brian said he didn't sleep for weeks. He would constantly be waking up screaming. It happens, Gab. I know that he is so happy that you are back in his life. _I_ am happy that you are back."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." He told her as she moved over in the bed. He laid on top of the comforter before putting his arm around her. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep that night but she had to try. She squeezed her eyes closed as she listened to his heart beating so soft in his chest. He was there for her. He had always been there for her. Her breathing slowed as she remembered back to when she was child. The innocence was still there. And he was there. Everyone was there. Hey dad, Mia, Vince, Dom…it was perfect. She wasn't thinking about growing up. She wasn't thinking about anything but how many times Dom could throw her into the waves.

"Mommy." Her eyes flew open as her body immediately shot up from the bed. "I'm scared."

"Come here." She held her arms out to him. "You're okay." She pulled him close as Dom rubbed his hand over his back.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure." She laid him down in between her and Dom, wrapping her arms around his body. "I love you."

* * *

She straightened her shirt out as she stared at herself in front of the mirror and took a deep breath in. She didn't know whether she should wear her hair up or down, if she had on too much make up or too little. She was shaking. She couldn't figure out what to wear. She was going on in front of the camera in an hour and she couldn't find a fucking thing to wear. She sighed running her hand through her hair. "This isn't the Grammy's." Dom stood in the doorway as she shot a glare his way. "You look great. Just do exactly as we talked about and everything should go as we planned."

"Where is Louis going to be?"

"It's just me, you, Brian, and Harrison who are going to be at this conference. Roman and Tej will be with Mia and the kids the entire time. They know the drill."

She nodded her head as she looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She knew this had to happen, it was the only way to stop them from causing anymore damage to her family. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She was petrified. She didn't have a clue what was going to happen as this live broadcast. She was about to talk to all over California about Owen and Miranda Shaw trying to blow up the entire state. She moved through her room and into the living room where everyone was waiting on her. Harrison gave her a soft nodded as she moved to the door with everyone following in behind her. She didn't feel anything at that moment. She had felt death so many times come knocking on her door but it never took her. She couldn't be afraid now.

* * *

The ride to the venue wasn't long at all, she kind of hoped it would be but Los Angeles had all the back roads and of course Dom knew them. She looked over at him as she gave her hand a squeeze before getting out. There were people already standing outside the building as she straightened out her shirt again. "Gabriella, if you will come with me please." Hobbs was standing in front of her with his hands holding onto his bullet proof vest. She nodded her head knowing the guys would be right behind her. Cameras were flashing as she followed Hobbs up to a podium that was waiting on her. "You have the notes, Gab. Just read from them. Everything should be fine."

"Hobbs..." Gabriella grabbed his arm. "I need a favor."

"After?"

She nodded her head at him as she let him go. She cleared her throat as she stepped up to the podium looking over at Dom again. "Good morning." Her voice filled the air. "My name is Gabriella Tor-." She stopped. "I know many of you have heard what happened just a few short days ago just off the coast of California. Two men and a woman took me away from my family and on to a naval ship full of soldiers. The soldiers were killed, I am so sorry to all the families who lost a loved one because of that. I was able to get the plans that they had set for California. They took over the ship to use the missiles to launch and fully sink California into the ocean. I was able to slow this mission down by setting the boat of fire, but it did not stop them. Two fighter jets were called by the President of the United States to take down the ship. Unfortantely, two of the terriost got away. The United States was able to capture one who will be sent to Guantonamo Bay in Cuba where he will be spend the rest of his life. I am here today to tell the other two, I am still alive. You did not complete your mission..." A noise caught her attention causing her to stop speaking. She heard laughing as she looked around for Dom and Brian. They were behind her instantly moving her to the side.

"Well, it looks like I underestimated you, Gabriella." Owen's voice filled the air. "You see, I knew my brother would save your life and risk getting caught. You think that this little broadcast is going to bring me out to you? What? You think I am just going to come out in the open with all of those armed men waiting for me and my bride to make an appearance?...you are wrong. California is still doomed. I will complete this plan of mine. California will be in the ocean by dawn. Citizens of California, if you cherish your life, you would leave. Get out while you still can." Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as she grabbed Dom's hand. Chaos let loose in the streets of Los Angeles as Dom pulled her towards the car. She knew the people of California saw that and she knew they would freak out.

"We need to get you out of here." Hobbs ordered as they moved through the crowd.

"No!" She jerked her arm from Dom. "This is what he wants. He wants us to run and hide. He is going to attack that truck carrying Deckard. His brother betrayed him...he's going to make sure that Deckard is dead. He already knows when we are taking him, Hobbs. I just know he will be there. Please do not stop ths. He is trying to scare everyone."

Hobbs looked over at Dom. "How can we be sure?"

"Because we took everything from him. Dom took away his dignity and I took his only family that was left. He will be there."

"We only have one shot at this, Gabriella. If he doesn't show..."

"California will be under water." Gabriella nodded her head. "I understand, Hobbs. I know he will show up."

* * *

They moved to the car as Dom and Brian climbed in. Harrison waited for her as she walked over to the Hobbs who was still looking at her. "That favor?" He asked.

"Before we move him..." She swallowed hard. "I want Louis to meet his father. I know the time is at five tonight, but maybe we can meet earlier than that. I don't want...I don't want anything to happen to us without my son knowing who his father is."

"Gab..."

"Please." She begged. "You can make this happen, I know you can. Just let him see him. I know what we are walking into this evening, so please if this is the last time that I might see him, I want him to know..."

Hobbs nodded his head. "I will see what I can do." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Gab, I don't know how tonight is going to turn out."

"I don't either. I don't know anything anymore. But it has to end tonight. It has to stop."

"I agree. I will meet you on the other side." She nodded her head at him before turning back to the car. It was stupid. She knew it was. Louis shouldn't be here period. She should have put him on the plane to Spain again and got him out. By dawn they could all be dead anyways. Especially if Owen and Miranda didn't show up. The man she loved and chose to love needed to meet his son. He needed to know who he was. Harrison looked over at her as she climbed into the car. She could feel his glare on her but she didn't say a word.

"What's going on?" Brian asked. "What was the favor?"

"You need to get out of here, Brian." Gabriella stared straight ahead. "I don't want you involved in this. You have a gorgeous family that needs you right now and I don't want you here. I want you to take them away from here."

"Now you know..."

"No!" She yelled turning around to him. "You can't do this anymore. We don't know if he is showing up today. If he doesn't then we are all doomed. You do not get to die this time. My sister needs you."

"Gab," He whispered.

"Please." She begged. "Just leave. This isn't your fight anymore."

He nodded his head. "I can take Louis..."

"No." She choked out. "He's staying with me."

"Gab," Dom and Brian spoke at the same time.

"He is going to meet his father. Then Harrison can take him to Gavin. We all know how this is going to end. It's either Deck or me...he will choose himself. I can't let him die not knowing him. I can't do it."

They were silent. She shook her head. "We have a few hours to figure everything out. They are taking Deck at five this evening. I am meeting Hobbs earlier to just let them see each other. Then we can take this fight on."

"I just don't know if its a good idea." Dpm replied. "Louis doesn't need to be apart of this."

"He was apart of it the day he was born, Dom."

* * *

She held the boy so tight in her arms that she thought he would scream out in pain at any moment. She had prepped him in the car as they drove to the place where they were keeping Deckard. It was highly guarded with police officers and members of the armed forces. She looked around all the men standing around with guns as she moved her little boy closer to her. Dom was right beside her with Hobbs standing in front of a van. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Gab." Hobbs replied as she approached him.

"We are dead anyways if this doesn't go according to the way we planned it." She mumbled. "Just open the door." Hobbs nodded his head as he turned around and jerked the door open. Deckard was sitting there with both his hands and feet cuffed together. "Deck..." She whispered.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Why are you here?"

"You saved my life." She replied. "You could have stopped but you didn't. I didn't want this to happen without you knowing who he is and him knowing you too." She wiped her face of the fallen tears. "Louis..." She moved the little boy a little bit. "This is..." Deckard stood up. "This is your daddy."

"No." Louis whispered. "I'm scared."

"No." She whispered back. "You don't have to be scared. Mommy is right here with you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Louis slowly turned his head around and looked up. Gabriella couldn't help but smile as Deckard reached his hand up.

"Hello." Deckard replied holding out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Louis." Louis replied putting his hand in his.

"He's beautiful." Deckard whispered as he ran his hand down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yeah, he is." She cried. "He reminds me so much of you."

"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you so much."

"I don't know what is going to happen today but I need you to know something..." She shifted Louis's weight on her hip. "I have loved you for so long. I don't think I ever stopped loving you and I need you to know that. You make my world so much better by just being in it. I choose you, Deck and I always will."

He nodded his head. "We will meet again, Gabriella." She nodded her head as she turned around to leave him one last time.

* * *

Gunshots filled the air as she quickly turned back but it was too late. Deckard was on his knees as the pain shot through his eyes. "That was beautiful." Owen appeared next to his brother. Dom had grabbed her arm as he jerked the gun from his pants. Hobbs was surrounded by men with guns in their hands. He was surrounded. This didn't make any sense. "But not as beautiful as its going to be when you watch him die." He held the gun to Deckards head.

"HE IS YOUR BROTHER!" Gabriella screamed. She felt Louis being jerked from her arms as she turned to see who it was. Harrison was running away with him as she turned back to Owen. "You would kill your own brother?"

"He killed my wife." Owen spat. Gabriella was shocked. She didn't know what to say. "The impact from the explosion of the plane made her begin to bleed internally. She died in my arms as we tried to make it to the shore. You both did that. You ruined everything."

"So you kill him and what? We are even?" Gabriella asked softly. "You are surrounded by dozens of men with guns, do you really think you are going to make it out of here alive?"

"No. But I don't plan on you or him making it out of here either."

"There was no plan, was there? You caused a panic all across this state but you never intended on doing anything."

He smiled. "You are very smart. I knew that your little televised presentation was just to draw me out. I also knew that you wouldn't be able to stay away. I should have killed that little boy when I had the chance in that airport."

"You wouldn't be standing here." She snapped. "You do what you have to do, Owen. All that matters to me is that my little boy is safe and you will soon be dead with your wife."

She heard the gun cock back as she made her peace in her mind. "Now." She heard Dom. Her head turned to him but he made no notion to her. She looked down at Deckard who was still on his knees as the blood poured from his shoulder. BANG. She jumped as she heard the loud gunshot but no one moved. She wasn't hurt. Deckard didn't move. The only person that moved...Owen fell to the ground. She looked around as Hobbs moved forward. Brian stood up from the building beside them waving his gun in the air. He came. That son of a bitch came. She breathed a sigh of relief as she put her hand on Dom's for him to let her go. She moved over to Deckard who was trying to get to his feet. "Fuck you!" It happened so fast. Owen sat up, pulling another gun out, aiming it directly at her. Gunshots filled the air as Gabriella's body hit the pavement.


	24. When We Meet Again

**AN: There is one more chapter after this! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are awesome! If you have any suggestions on anything else I should write, let me know! ENJOY and don't hate me! REVIEW!**

She felt her body hit the pavement with a thud, she knew immediately her arm was broken but she didn't feel anything else. She felt the weight of the person's body that was on top of her being lifted off. She was pulled to a sitting position when she heard the coughing. "Deck!" She yelled moving over to him. When Owen had shot up, the gun was aimed at her but Deckard jumped in the way of the bullet letting it hit him in the back. "Deck." She whispered again as she rolled him over. His head was in her lap as she rubbed her hands down his face. "You're okay. You're going to be okay."

"Are you…hurt?" He asked her touching the side of her face.

"No." She closed her eyes. "I'm not hurt. I'm okay." The tears rolled down her face as she opened her eyes again. She noticed the blood coming out of his mouth as she shook her head.

"My brother…"

She looked up as Dom shook his head. "He's gone, Deck. He's dead."

"I love you." He whispered with a cough.

"No." She replied back. "You are going to be alright. They are going to get you some help, okay."

He smiled up at her. "I can see it." He whispered softly. "Bora Bora." She gave a soft laugh through her tears. "It's beautiful. The sun, it's so bright. The sand is so white. I can see your sea lions…"

"Deck," She whispered. "We will go back to there. Just me, you, and Louis…we will go together."

"No." He whispered opening his eyes. "We aren't going to go there together."

"We will." She cried. "The ambulance is coming, Deck. You are going to be alright."

"I know what I have done to you. I should have never asked you to choose between me and your family. For that I am sorry. I lived my life according to how I wanted to live it and everyone did as I told them…until you came along. You changed me. You made me better. I will always love you…in this life and the next."

"Please." She begged. "You're going to be okay." She leaned down and kissed him softly on the head. "I wouldn't change anything, Deck. I fell in love with you because you treated me so kind. You gave me a choice that I knew was so hard to give me and I love you so much for that. But you have to live now."

"Gab," Hobbs moved closer to her. "The ambulance is five minutes away."

"Hold on for me, okay. It's close." She shook her head knowing he was bleeding too much. "Deck…"

"He has your smile." He told her. "He's beautiful."

"He's perfect." She smiled. "He's so perfect."

"I love you." He closed his eyes. She shook her head as the tears flowed down her face.

"Please." She laid her head on his. "Please don't leave me."

* * *

The ambulance had taken his body away before she could even let him go. Dom held onto her as they pulled the sheet over his head and disappeared into the back. Her knees gave out on her as he eased her down to the ground. "We need to get you checked out." He whispered to her.

"I don't know what to do now." She replied. "I wanted to hate him so much but I couldn't. I couldn't even hate him, Dom. He has done so much for me and he just died."

"He was shot twice, Gab. He was bleeding too much."

"He didn't even fight."

Dom was quiet as he lifted her in the air. "I want to go home, Dom. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Your arm is broken, Gab. I need to take you to the hospital before we go home."

She didn't argue with him. "Is Louis okay?"

"He's fine. Harrison has him." She nodded her head as she looked over at the blood soaked pavement. "It's finally over, Dom. We can actually rest now."

"Yeah, we can." He ran his hand through her hair. "Let me get you some help, Gab. Let me help you."

"I'm going to kill Brian for not doing as he was told."

"You don't ever do what you are told, Gabriella. Why the hell did you expect him to?" She didn't respond as they walked over to the cars and she climbed in. They didn't speak on the ride to the hospital instead...she focused on Bora Bora. She would go back there one day. She would go there and she would tell her son of all the wonderful things that that place held for her and Deck. She prayed the sea lions and dolphins would still be there but she would take him. It was the only time in her life that she ever felt free. She might have been a prisoner with him but her mind was free. She didn't think about anything. She didnt need to think about anything. The world thought she was dead. She knew that man that died for her also lived for her. Their worlds were so consumed with each others, it was unbelieveable. She truly loved that man. She loved him straight down to the core of her soul where he would forever dwell. There wouldn't be a time that she would think about and not see that beautiful, tall, handsome man. She would see the way his pants hugged his hips when he walked, the way the water dripped down his body after a shower, the smirk he would get when she knew she had just pissed him off with her smart mouth, the way he would look at her as if she was the only person in the world. He was her sunrise and her sunset. He was perfection that only she could understand and she was okay with that. But their time had come to an end. And she wasn't okay with that at all.

* * *

The sun had set as everyone finally decided to leave Gabriella's house that night. It was a celebration of some sort but she wasn't celebrating anything. She had lost someone, she had felt that sharp pain of death once again in her life and it killed her on the inside. She had played along. Gavin had come home from the hospital to the great news...Owen Shaw was taken down. He would no longer be a threat to California or to them. She had a put a smile on her face when he walked through the door, when everyone embraced her, but all she wanted to do was scream and shout. No one would understand her. Deckard Shaw had caused so much pain in their lives, he took so much from them. But she loved him. She adjusted her arm a little bit in the sling before sitting down on the couch and closing her eyes. "Gab," Letty hadn't left yet. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Letty." Gabriella whispered. "I feel like me and you haven't talked in a while."

"You've been busy." Letty softly laughed. "Dom told me what happened."

"Was it hard for you? I mean when you were with Owen, was it hard?"

She shook her head. "I knew something was off with me but I never could put it together. Shaw took me in and gave me a family."

"Did you...love him?"

"No." Letty shook her head. "I was falling for him at one point until things just took a turn for the worse. We had that job in London and I just knew that something was off. Dom was fighting so hard and I couldn't understand why. Shaw didn't seem to care anymore. He taught me a lot though."

"Part of me wishes this was like you, I wish I couldn't remember."

"It came flooding back, Gab. It hit me like a ton of bricks. It wasn't fun. I didn't want to remember everything because of the pain it brought back. Jesse, the DR, when Dom left me..."

"I don't think I can make it through this one."

"You can. You want to know why?" Letty scooted closer to her. "Because you have the most gorgeous little boy lying in the other room. He is what is going to get you through all of this."

"I feel like I have been this horrible mom to him. He should have never been involved in any of this."

"You felt what you thought was right by your child, Gab. No one is a perfect parent. Hell, I'm sure Brian and Mia mess up all the time."

"I really miss him, Letty." She bowed her head as the tears fell down her face.

"I am so sorry that this has happened to you again, but I know how strong you are and I know that you are going to make it through this."

Gabriella nodded her head as she leaned over wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'm so happy you are back, Let. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, Gab."

* * *

Letty had left soon after that, leaving Gabriella alone in the living room. She looked around at all the toys scattered across the place and smiled. "I've been waiting all this time for everyone to leave so it could just me and you." Gavin appeared in the door way of the kitchen. She gave a soft smile to him as he used his cane to walk over to her.

"How are you feeling?" She moved over so he could sit next to her.

"Great, right now. I just took a massive pill." That remark caused her to laugh as she leaned her body into his, bringing her legs up, adjusting her arm, and laying her head on his chest. "It hurts, Gavin. It really hurts."

"I know it does." He ran his hand down her hair. "It will get better, I will make sure of that."

"You have done so much for me and Louis...how can I ever repay you?"

"By just being you, Gab." He kissed the side of her head. "Go to sleep now. I'm not going anywhere." She closed her eyes as the tears stung her eyes. If anything was true it was this...Gavin would always be in her life. He would always be there to pick up the pieces of her heart. She was grateful for him. And she knew Shaw was too. It was painful right now, it was indescribable the pain she was feeling. It caused her whole body to ache straight down to the bone. Her and Deckard had made a beautiful life together along with the most beautiful little boy anyone could ask for. Letty was right. Louis was going to be her saving grace. Because everyday of her life, she gets to look at him and see just a tiny piece of Shaw in him. His hazel eyes, his dirty blond hair...she would see him in her mind right now. _"Take me back."_ Her mind whispered to her. She just wanted to go back. So it did. A blue ocean, white sand, and...dolphin fins dancing in the ocean as she glanced back at him before her feet touched the water. It was perfection. It was her safe haven. It would only now remain in her mind where he would always be. He might have take a lot from her there in the beginning but by the end...he had given her everything. She felt Gavin's hand move to her arm as he softly drug his fingers down the length of her arm. A hum sounded from his chest as she felt it rise and fall. The stillness took over her mind as she slowly faded into sleep.

* * *

Christmas had come and gone. Gabriella was grateful for that. She was ready to start a new year. It had been three weeks since Owen Shaw was killed and their lives were starting to get back to normal. She still felt the sting of losing Deckard but it was starting to heal all in the same. She had her family to thank for that. Gavin and Harrison were there for her one hundred percent. They didn't push. They didn't even nudge. They sat with her when she would cry, they sat with her when she would just sit in silence and not say a word for two hours. Mia would bring Gisele over just to take her mind off of everything. Time would heal all of her wounds, she knew that. She looked around at all the people who had changed her life for the better and smiled. It was eleven fifty nine, with twenty seconds until the clock struck twelve o'clock making it officially 2016. She closed her eyes and smiled as his face flashed across her mind. "Ten, nine, eight, seven..." Everyone was shouting. She looked over at Gavin who grabbed her hand in his. "Six, five four, three...' Her chest jumped. "two..one.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Gavin brought her into his arms as Louis wrapped his arm around her neck and they hugged. The year was over. The year that ruined everything that was great, the year that made her stronger than ever, and the year that she finally realized what family was. She had spent most of her life with these people but never truly understood the meaning of family until that year. They would do anything for each other. They would die for each other. And she was grateful for that. She smiled as she kissed Louis on the cheek. Two thousand sixteen was going to be a fantastic year. She was sure of it. Something inside of her told her so.

* * *

She laid the small boy down in his bed before running her hand over his head. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek. She leaned up and walked to the door.

"Mommy." Louis opened his eyes. "Will we ever see daddy again?"

She gave a soft smile before walking back into the room. She sat down on the bed next to him. "No, sweetheart. We won't see daddy anymore."

"Did the bad man hurt him?"

"Yes. The bad man was trying to hurt mommy so daddy saved her life."

"Do you miss him?"

"I miss him very much." She ran her hand through his hair.

"I miss him too. He visits me in my dreams sometimes."

"Really?" She smiled. "He visits me in mine as well."

"I love him." He closed his eyes. His innocence was so inspiring. He loved a man he had just met. He loved a man that he once thought was a dragon that was out to hurt him. She longed to know what that was like.

"Oh I love him too, my sweet boy. You get some rest, okay." He didn't respond as she kissed him on the head again before leaving the room.

* * *

She wrapped her arms around her body as the breeze flew through her jacket. She stood on the beach of California with her feet in the sand and shivered. It wasn't the same. The moments felt different, almost forced. She looked out into the ocean and breathed in the air as she shivered again. It was this moment that she missed him the most. She thought she could do it. She thought she could go through life and pretend like it never happened. But it did. She had faked her death to protect her family, she had stayed with a man whose brother wanted her family dead, she had lied to him, she had fell for him, she had made love to him over and over again, she had married him and had his child...only to be at this moment in her life. They didn't have all the time in the world together like he had promised. He told her they had forever. But that forever ended all too soon. She felt a small hand in hers as she looked down at the little boy. He was growing so fast. He looked more and more like Deckard everyday. It had been six months to the day that he had left the world. Yet she still felt so empty without him there. She tried to fill the voids. She had tried to make the pain go away but it remained. She knew deep down what her heart really wanted. It would never get that back. It would never feel that type of love again. And she was okay with that because she did that. She did love him. She loved him more than she loved herself. She wondered sometimes what it would be like if she hadn't told him that his brother was in the hospital...would things be different? Would they still be together in Bora Bora? She thought of that often as if it could change things now.

* * *

Hobbs looked through the envelopes on his desk as he sighed, it was just another day in the office. He would have to say he missed the action sometimes but he sure was glad all that shit was behind them now. He had a family to look after and he didn't need any more distractions. Shaw was taken care of. A few days after Owen Shaw was killed, they found Miranda Shaw's body on a beach somewhere. Owen was right, she had internal injuries from the explosion that had killed her. He rubbed his hand over his head as he prepared to leave for the night when something caught his eye. A smirk formed on his face as he ripped opened the envelope and looked down at the man in the picture. "Well I'll be damned." He replied with a laugh. He shook his head as he grabbed the contents of the envelope and walked over to the shredder and put them in. They disappeared from his sight as he cut the light off and closed his office door. That fight was over with. He wasn't going to give it a second thought.


	25. Epilogue

A year later...

Gabriella moved quickly through the sand as she ran after the blonde headed little boy. She was exhausted after trying to catch him for the past hour but it brought joy to her heart to see him smile. The laughter filled the air as she finally wrapped her arms around his body and swung him around in the air. She felt the water hit her feet as she put him down on the sand. "I love it here." Louis squealed. "Is this where you and Daddy lived?"

"Yes." Gabriella whispered. "We lived just down that way. Mommy would go running on this very beach almost every morning."

"I miss him." Louis replied. He was four now and hadn't stopped growing. His hair turning brown but the blond still shown, his eyes green as can be. He stood tall. He wanted so bad to be like his father, she knew it. She wished they had more time together. Gabriella didn't speak as she watched him walk to the edge of the water and look out. How grown up he was. She wanted to tell him she missed him too, but there was no use. It wouldn't bring him back. All they had was this moment now. All they had was Bora Bora. It took her almost a year to come back to the place she loved so much. She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if her heart could take the pain but here they were. She knew Gavin was standing back behind them somewhere. Was it wrong to bring him along with them? She took in a deep breath as she walked over to Louis and knelt down beside him. "Lou.." She turned him around. Tears were streaming down his face as she shook her head. "Oh baby, it's okay."

"Daddy." He whispered.

Gabriella shook her head. "Louis, it's okay to be sad."

"Daddy." He whispered again as he lifted his hand in the air. "DADDY!" Louis screamed knocking her to the ground. She turned around to see her son running straight into his arms. "I knew you would come back! I knew it!"

"Shaw..." Gabriella gasped. She lifted herself off the sand and turned around to him. She shook her head in disbelief as he slowly walked over to her. "No." Tears filled up her eyes as she continued to shake her head. "You died."

"Gabriella." He whispered. The tears flooded down her face as she ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist. She dug her head into his stomach as the sobs escaped her mouth. He there. It was him. She could touch him. She felt the warmness of his skin as he clung to her body. They stood like that for what seemed like eternity when she finally let him go. Louis still hadn't moved from his position. "My love." He ran his hand down her face. She didn't care how he was here, she just cared that he was there. He was there. She sucked in a breath as he went to say something but couldn't...she jerked her face up and crashed her lips to his. "I love you. I love you." He whispered through each kiss. She laughed as he pulled her close. Her eyes opened as she looked up the beach. Gavin was standing there with his hands in his pockets. She nodded his head before turning and walking away. In that moment, she knew what true love was. She would never say it out loud. But it was him. It was Gavin. Gavin had spent six years of his life protecting her. He came in and saved the day just like it had been his job the whole time. He was her best friend. He loved her down to the core. She loved him the same. It wasn't the same love that she felt for Deckard Shaw. But it was the love that nothing could break. It had no barriers. It no weaknesses. It was her strength. It was what gave her life. He saved her. He saved her from herself. And she could forever be grateful for that.

"Let's get you home." Deckard whispered as she slowly pulled away from him.

"I sure have missed you." She smiled up at him.

"And I you." He kissed her softly. "The house is still there and ready for you when you are."

"I've never been more ready in my life." She grabbed his hand as they made their way down the beach. They were a family. Finally. She looked up as Deckard held Louis his arms. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces as the sun began to set behind them. It was perfection. It was her Bora Bora.

 **AN: thank you thank you thank you! I have enjoyed writing this story soooo much! And I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it. I couldn't let him die. That would just be wrong. She would have lost so much through this entire story including the first story. haha! But I hope to hear some feedback from you guys! Let me know what you think! Thank you for sticking through to the end. I love you guys! REVIEW!**


End file.
